Let Love In
by Rowena Lupin
Summary: AU:Twisting the fifth. Harry is distraught over Cedric’s death, and someone walks in on him at a very vulnerable point in his life. He begins to take things into his own hands. Harry finds out the meaning of life with help from special guides. HPDM SLASH
1. Prologue

**I don't own a thing, I'm only playing and having fun. Rated R for sexual scenes (not overly explicit, I took them out.) It IS H/D Slash, and more of Draco taking control rather than our dear Harry. I've had this looked over, but I am not sure just how reliable the person who did it is. So, if you're up for beta'ing let me know. :P**

Prologue

His back was against the wall. Lips covered his in an attempt to swallow him and refuse all air that wanted to break through. This was so reckless. This - was so ridiculous. He heaved a sigh, his bright green eyes glowing in the darkness, he clasped his hand against the back of the pale blond's neck, and up into his soft hair. His other hand pressing into the folds of clothes, searching for something bare to touch. It wasn't planned, something like this never was. Just days before the two were fighting spiteful and the next moment, he's caught in the trophy room, during a very delicate moment and now, Harry Potter felt his body against the immobile wall and lips were covering his neck and bites were causing him to push his groin into the taller teen's in an attempt to get closer.

Harry had simply been staring at the golden cup that belonged to Cedric Diggory, a fellow student who was no longer around; perished by the return of Lord Voldemort. He had no idea, that being in the darkened room, would spark something when the Slytherin entered in all his pale and elegant glory. They ended up into a situation that was nearly out of control, how did this happen? Harry's eye lashes flickered, and he groaned, when Draco's hands ran up and down his chest, claiming him with his fingers, pinching against his pale skin and causing it to turn red. The two were supposed to hate each other. They were supposed to despise each other with their every being. But, instead, Draco's shirt was unbuttoned, Harry's pants were caressingly unzipped, and the two were unconsciously pulling and tugging at each other, in attempt to remove some of these articles of clothing that were obstructing their form of play. The torches on the wall displayed spider shadows of the flames and then larger shadows of them moving and pushing against one another, their breathing getting more and more laboured. Since when did he like guys? This was another thing his mind was trying to understand, but his mind was fogging over, with incomprehensible pleasures, flowing underneath his skin, prickling it sensually.

Draco Malfoy was taller than Harry who was much smaller than most people in his class. He was only fourteen, and he found his mouth against another's boy's lips, unable to help it, unable to comprehend anything but the bliss and passion that flowed between the teens.

This was not supposed to happen, his mind screamed once again, while his body and heart betrayed the logical part of his being; the two weren't supposed to be doing this. Only yesterday, the two were in big trouble for duelling in the middle of Transfiguration, and here they were in the Trophy room, Harry had been grieving as he stared at the gold cup that belonged to Cedric Diggory, and now, Draco was cleaning his neck with his mouth.

Oh, what a beautiful mouth though, thought Harry in utter bliss. His cat black hair falling across his shoulders and being pushed aside by Draco's forceful hands. What is it about making it with your enemy? What made it so damn sexy and licentious? He hummed, and ran his hands up Draco's fine chest. He was a good looking sight to behold. He thought to himself, as his fingers played against Draco's pale chest and upwards toward his nipples, and then he flicked against them, making Draco hiss, and bite against Harry's neck in a more sexual way. The smaller teen called out in heavenly surprise.

Harry didn't want to stop touching, he pressed his hands flat against Draco's chest. It was smooth and thin. Harry whimpered, and moved his head, raising it up and kissing against Draco's cheek, nudging him wantonly for his mouth. Draco's head rose from Harry's marked neck and pressed his lips robustly against the pleading boy. Harry's heart was thumping vigorously, as he touched Draco's beloved chest, and then around his back and down slightly where the small of his back was. He loved touching Draco. He shouldn't love it though; he should hate it, and cringe, but instead his body perked and his heart fluttered, even more then when the blond walked into rooms. But hadn't the fluttering been flutters of despise and hatred? Confusion - His brain screamed, along with much else. Harry's tongue massaged against Draco's in a desperate want for attention and affection. Harry hardly ever received such affection, and his small body was craving, his heart was hungry and desperate. Draco's hands came up and they brushed against Harry's hair, lips moving from his mouth to his cheek and then toward his ear, and down just behind his lobe was kissed and licked. Harry's eyes watered and they glittered so miraculously in the darkness of the room, his hands brushing and his face shamelessly pressing against Draco's smooth cheek. He tasted so good - it was - a flavour of - something he could not describe. But, it was something he wanted to stay around… no - no, he couldn't stay around. No, he shouldn't be doing this but his heart and body was having different ideas than his mind. Two against one was never a winning combination - for the one that is.

Harry's hands came up, the buttons on Draco's shirt were undone, and his arms wrapped around his neck, and through his hair, like he had many times within the last ten minutes. Or was it longer? He was at a loss for everything that did not contact hands and mouth groping and fondling for pleasure. He kissed the taller teen upon the shoulder, his mouth open slightly, when Draco's hand slipped from Harry's small abdomen and then down, causing the teen's green eyes to widen, and give a gentle gasp of surprise. Harry, unsure of his young self, stiffened, and not just his erection. He whimpered, into Draco, as the taller teen raised a free hand and titled Harry's chin up, so that they were eye to eye. He pressed chaste kisses against the boy's blush coloured lips. "Never been touched there - _huh_?"

With a shake of his head Harry answered him; Draco gave him a smile, "_Good_-" He licked his bottom and top lip that were pouted just slightly. Draco's finger slid across Harry's pink lips. "Who'd have thought, you tasted so _delicious_." Just then Draco's lips pressed against Harry's, his tongue invading his mouth, causing him to swallow. "You _feel_ it too-"

Harry had been called many things, but he had never once been called delicious. Sure, he was small, long black hair, brightest green eyes in the school - and he had the most innocent face that could make anyone's heart melt, for the most part. But, he had never been described as delicious.

The burning sensation made its way deep inside Harry's body, surging and racing through his veins and opening up parts of him that had never been opened. Draco began to rub him through his trousers. The teen whimpered, and clung against Draco, his mouth against the teen, who grabbed him by the black head, and forced his head up so that Draco's silver/blue eyes were staring into his eyes of starlight emeralds. "_Look_ at me." Harry's face registered pleasure and a foreign bliss that had not been there before. He could not lose his contact with Draco, as he began to shudder slightly and push his hips into the bigger teen's hand. Draco nodded, "That's it darling - let me watch your face…" Harry's forehead wrinkled gently, and he wanted to close his eyes, but the chaste kisses Draco placed against him was making it hard. Before Harry knew it he felt a sensation like electric shock shoot straight up his body, and a gentle moan escaped the teen's lips, as he felt himself jerked violently against Draco, who grinned and then kissed Harry so hard, that he felt his knees buckle under him, the kiss was so intense and so - feel worthy. But, before he could drop from Draco's touch, the blond held him, with both arms around his thin waist, and continued to kiss, even after the fireworks and bliss. Harry's mind was so clouded, was so fogged - that he could only cling to Draco, unwilling to let him go…


	2. Chapter One

**I'm a fairly fast updater, if I stall its usually because, I've been dragged away or have yet to get something edited properly. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was morning, the birds chirruped outside and although the Tri-Wizard Tournament was finished, one dead, one saved, and one Dark Lord, arisen; Harry was feeling scarily good, when his eyes finally opened back up to the world around him. He was lying on his stomach in the boy's dorm in Gryffindor Tower. He could hear movement, murmurs, and yawns all around. His heart was beating steadily, but then it sped up as he raised his black head; he tried to register what was going on in the world of Harry Potter and in his own head. His black hair which was messy all around his face and shoulders made him look so - startling with the pale skin and matching green eyes. He was bare chest, and the gold and scarlet blanket wrapped around his bottom half. With his head raised, he removed his hand from underneath his pillow and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He then remembered last night…

_Last night_ was surreal. He had been hurting; in so much emotional pain and turmoil that he just wanted to lay down and never wake, the guilt, the sadness, all swelled at the same time. His eyes had been on the gold cup that had been awarded to Cedric, and he was struggling with his own tears. He had to watch a horrific sight. A sight he never ever wanted to witness, a situation he could not believe, he had somehow gotten out of unscathed. Who would have thought? Then - _he_ came along, entering the trophy room. Harry had been so enraptured with his own grief and tears that he had not heard the Slytherin come up behind him. It wasn't until Draco Malfoy's fingers combed through the ends of his black hair, that the teen had reacted, not paying any attention to who it was, he had lowered his head turned around and wrapped his arms around Draco - and _literally _cried. At the moment, he hadn't cared who it was, at all. It could have been Snape and he still wouldn't have cared. He had been so hurt, and so torn, that he had felt his heart splitting in two. What really surprised him was when Draco began to rub his back, saying nothing and doing nothing except for tender massaging circles. He remembered, when he finally came too his senses, he was smelling a scent, that was enrapturing, but he didn't recognize it and he shot his head up only to come face to face with the colour of the sky. He remembered, gasping, and backing away, but Draco pulled him closer and pressed a chaste kiss against his forehead, both cheeks, and then his lips. Something, he seriously had not expected something he would never dream of doing with Draco Malfoy.

Harry unconsciously shifted and turned over, and laid flat on his back, and stared up at the ceiling. He was about to try and curl up back asleep, when he heard, "Harry? You awake yet?" It was his redheaded best friend, Ron. Raising himself up in a sitting position, Harry shoved the curtain away to see Ron coming over, clad in muggles clothes. He sank down next to his bed. "How you feeling mate?" Truthfully, Harry didn't know. The young teen gave Ron a helpless shrug. Ron smiled lightly, and ruffled Harry's head. "You'll be alright. I'm hungry! Get dressed and we can meet Hermione and go to the Great Hall."

Simply nodding, the raven-haired boy shoved the covers down, and swung his legs to where his feet were flat on the carpeted floor. Ron stood and held out his hand, "Up ya get my silent mate."

Harry gave him a small smile and accepted the helping hand to where he was standing only coming to his best friend's shoulders. Harry wanted to say something, but he just didn't have anything to say at the very moment. So, instead, he hugged Ron, who couldn't help but hug back. "Any other bloke, I'd be worried, but you - _hah_, I can't deny it."

Harry laughed softly, and gently let go before bending over to his trunk and pulling out the only sets of muggle clothes he had, which belonged to Dudley.

"Oye! I got ya to laugh! Wicked!!" said Ron, punching the air.

The small teen laughed again, "I'm sorry, Ron. I'm just - quiet."

Ron grinned, "S'alright mate. I understand! Honestly, I'm not as daft as Hermione pegs me to be!"

Laughing some more, Harry agreed, "I know."

When he entered the bathroom for his shower, he placed his clothes upon the sink and peered into the mirror. _Whoa!_ Thought Harry in absolute shock. He had bite marks and bruises along his neck and ear line, they certainly had not been there before. Harry wondered if he could pass them off as bruises from the graveyard. He was sure; Draco Malfoy did not want Harry to associate him with these marks. It must have been just a moment of - sheer difficulty that drove Draco to actually touch the famous Harry Potter in such a way. But, he shuddered and felt his body react, as he remembered the touching, the feeling, the squeezing, and especially the tasting. He shook his head erratically. Man, since when did he get these in his head? Weren't the two enemies? Weren't they supposed to despise each other's very being? Why couldn't he find it in him to do such? Was it because of the lustful act of last night? Or - was it the fact, which Harry found out that maybe Draco's not such a heartless Slytherin?

The teen went to take a hot shower, and he could only do so much to get his erection to go down. He felt in bliss as he stroked himself, thinking about last night, with someone he wished he could know more of…

When Harry got out, he dried his hair brushed it out and dressed. He was wearing oversized baggy jeans, that required a belt to hold them up and a black t-shirt. His hair covered most of his neck and the bites marks that were associated around certain areas. His hair was brushed out and it laid caressingly just passed his shoulder blades. He wore no more glasses; a potion had cured that instantly.

With one last look at himself, he shrugged, and walked out with his old stuff and threw it in his trunk. Ron had been waiting for him, chewing on a chocolate frog.

"Come on mate! I'm starving now!"

Harry followed Ron out of the room and down the staircase. His heart was pounding, as he made it to the common room and saw Hermione standing around, waiting. She hugged Harry as soon as she saw him, her bushy brown hair smelled, freshly washed, and her brown eyes sparkled, as she got on Harry's side and they all three walked out together into the corridors of Hogwarts.

Kids ran by, some laughing, some a bit sad, after the death of Cedric, it had struck the school hard. Especially, the Hufflepuffs. Harry felt so bad for them, and he had to control the brewing emotions that swept around him. Harry looked to the flagstone ground that was skidded with shoe marks and a bit of mud. Hermione looped her arm through his unconsciously; the two were the exact same height. Harry gave her a small smile at the gesture, while they scaled the Grand Staircase and into the blazing Great Hall. The sun was shining down from the sky made ceiling, and students bustled along. Harry saw Cho still sobbing into her best friend's shoulder and saw that most of Hufflepuff had pushed their food back and were just conversing in soft tones with one another. Harry did not look over at Slytherin; he figured it was best that he didn't, even though he ended up sitting in eye view at Gryffindor Table. Ron sank next to him, while Hermione sat across from them. Her eyes going to Harry with concern. Ron would cast him glances.

"You gonna eat mate?" asked Ron.

"Of course he's going to eat!" said Hermione tutting, and adding Harry's favourites to his plate.

"I'll eat a _bit_." Was Harry's response, as he picked up a strawberry and began to nibble and suck at the end. Hermione started conversation, Ron jumped in, but Harry simply half-listened, as he stared afar, into nothingness. He felt eyes on him however, halfway through his strawberry, and he had a feeling he knew who. Well, he might as well, make eye contact. He thought, as he shifted his gaze, fluttered his eyelashes unconsciously and locked them with a pair of blue ice coloured ones. Draco's eyebrow went upwards. He looked good, thought Harry, mildly as he sat there his back straight, his blonde hair falling lightly into his eyes. He was staring at Harry while taking a drink of his orange juice. Harry noticed the teen's hands, and found himself remembering last night, and inwardly shook it out of his head. _Not, here_! He thought to himself forcefully. No one was paying any attention to them. No one would ever suspect that Harry and Draco were making eye contact with one another.

Harry removed the strawberry and placed it on the plate and picked up a blueberry and popped it into his mouth. He then pushed the plate away. Draco holding both of his hands to the goblet peered at him forcefully over the cup. His fingers that were curled around it, he had three rings set upon them. One was a skull with diamond green eyes. One was a Hogwart's ring, with the Slytherin seal, and then the other was plain gold on his middle finger. Draco shook his head to Harry.

The teen looked at him confused. Draco then pointed to his plate and then back to him. Harry understood and shook his head discreetly, he wasn't hungry. Draco's blue eyes narrowed, and he pointed again to the plate. Harry picked up another blueberry, ate it, and then tilted his head to the side. Draco rolled his eyes. Harry gave him a teasing smile.

This was a very brand new happening. Thought Harry to himself. This never happened. The two never made eye contact unless it was to glower or flip one another off. It was a very - new occurrence. But, Harry was welcoming it.

After last night… what choice did he have? Harry was quite enamoured.

Finally, he had to break eye contact; Pansy tapped against Draco and Harry was put into a conversation about plants by Neville.

After breakfast, Harry found himself walking with his friends out of the Great Hall and toward the front doors in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. They were going to see Hagrid. Ron and Hermione were hoping to cheer Harry up this way. Harry was fine, he just - wasn't in the talkative mood at the very moment. He wasn't depressed, he was just getting over a death - but - he just - didn't feel like associating much. Hermione was just coming back from the girl's bathroom; Harry and Ron were waiting, when Draco and his friends walked out of the Great Hall. Harry bristled; Ron glowered, at Draco, who simply glanced to Harry.

Pansy opened her mouth, her eyes glittering with malice, "So - Diggory dead huh? So - very sa- _owww_!" she shrieked, when Draco smacked her very hard with the back of his hand against the right side of her chest.

"Shut the fuck up, Pansy." Hissed Draco.

Hermione and Ron just looked at Draco, who did not meet their eyes and instead, he walked on. Pansy was standing there struck with shock. "Draco? What was that for?" she squealed; she had forgotten about the Gryffindors as she went running toward the blonde who just glowered at her.

"_You_ are such a bitch-" Was the last the trio heard before they disappeared into the dungeons.

"That was weird." said Ron, in utter surprise.

"Maybe he just didn't want to get in trouble." suggested Hermione.

Harry bit a smile, "Or maybe-" pondered Harry. "Draco Malfoy actually has a heart." He knew he was stretching it, to suggest this in front of his two best friends.

Ron scrunched his nose; Hermione actually looked curious, "He could…" said Hermione. "It's possible."

The redhead shook his head, looking disgusted at the thought, "Nah! Malfoy? Yeah right! Come on, Harry, let's go see Hagrid!! I'm sure he'll cheer you up."

He already felt cheered up though, he thought to himself, with a smile, as he and his friends walked out into the warm June weather. The birds sang and the sun shown all around the grassy green courtyard of Hogwarts. It was a mellow day, and Harry felt his heart warming back up and his spirit coming back alive. When Hagrid's hut came into view, so did all his brightly coloured fruit trees that had round fruits as large as pumpkins on the sagging branches.

He didn't get much of a chance to even speak with Malfoy, over the next couple days. Since Harry's personality started coming back, Ron was taking full advantage of it, and so was Hermione prepping them for their fifth year OWL exams. Harry, however, was found flicking his quill, and smiling gently at his friends who began bickering. Harry leaned back in the library and watched, when his eyes naturally lifted upwards, and he saw Draco waltz in with his best friend Blaise Zabini, who was a tall good looking black guy with chocolate brown eyes. Draco moved between tables, his head held high, and Blaise was staring around the room, in his usual shrewd disposition. Draco's eyes then came up and locked with Harry's as he walked toward the back of the books.

Harry's head moved, and followed Draco's progress, until he was out of sight and hidden between the folds of the shelves. Breathing in, gently through his nose, Harry turned his attention back to Ron and Hermione and then flicked his wand causing both to yelp in utter surprise, and stare over at Harry, who smiled.

"Welcome back." Teased the Gryffindor Seeker.

Ron and Hermione glowered and rubbed their bums. Harry had sent a charm that pinched their butts. It was very useful he had gotten out of a book; Fred and George bought him for Christmas. Harry simply chuckled at their sulking looks.

The final feast was upon Harry, no House Cup would be rewarded and instead of colour banners over the Great Hall house tables, it was banners of solid black in remembrance of Cedric Diggory. Harry had his eyes on his plate the whole way through the feast, but when his name was mentioned, he cringed visibly, and discreetly glanced up to see to his utter astonishment, that Draco had raised his goblet. Harry looked down real quick, back at his plate. He felt himself smile on the inside.

Harry was really down when he left the hall; he pressed himself against the wall, waiting for his friends to come out. He would give all the money in his Gringotts Bank if he didn't have to go back to the Dursleys. Just as he was about to move from the wall, an owl fluttered over and landed upon his shoulder. He looked over expecting to see Hedwig, but was visibly surprised when he saw an eagle owl. "Hey little man!" said Harry, raising his hand and stroking the owl's head, when he hooted and poked at his feet.

"Oh, I didn't expect that." he said, softly, and he untied the letter from the owl, just as Hermione and Ron came walking out, bickering as always. The owl hooted clipped Harry on the ear. It raised its wings and flew up and away as Ron and Hermione made their way over.

The yellow parchment felt a bit strange, thick, like there was something in it.

"Hey Harry, what's that?" asked Ron, coming over.

"Uhm, no idea. It was just dropped off. Maybe from Sirius." he murmured, and he ripped the letter open and when he opened it, a white rose fell out into his hand. The letter was not long at all. The teen smiled wide, when he read the few lines, as Draco and his friends bustled out of the hall at that very moment.

_Don't regret me. I don't you._

"Harry!?" Questioned Hermione, unable to read, for Harry had been hiding them. But, they saw the rose.

He grinned, picked up the rose and smelled it. "Nothing." He said, his eyes glittering, as he placed the letter in his pocket. "Don't worry about it." He turned and led the way toward Gryffindor, leaving his two friends flummoxed.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The blistering heat that pressed in against Harry's body restricting his breathing ever so slightly. It was a scorching afternoon, and one in which Harry really wished he did not have to be doing what he was doing at the very moment in time. His coal black hair was pulled back low in a ponytail. He was wearing a white ripped up t-shirt that was so large it touched his knees. He was covered in top soil and sweat. The trousers he was wearing were grey sweats, and did not help keep the heat out, and instead his legs felt sticky along with the rest of his body. For three straight days, he had been outside pulling at the burnt weeds and flowers in his aunt's garden. The sun was dandelion yellow, and Harry felt the sweat dripping off his body, as he moved his hands along the seems of the weeds, pulling them up with the roots and tossing them into a bin behind him. His back was killing and as he stood he groaned, his face flashed pain. He rubbed his back and moved around, before lowering himself back to the begonias.

There was hardly anyone outside, it was so hot and dreadful, they were supposed to conserve water, but no one ever listened, even if they were, in a depressing drought that made everything and anything dry up and shrivelled like a prune. He breathed in heavily, feeling the heat against him, and was about to fall to his knees to finish the weeds when someone placed a cold glass of lemonade in front of his face.

Harry blinked, and stared at the lemonade, he recognized those hands. He thought to himself, as he looked up, into the familiar face of Draco Malfoy. But, instead of the pureblood Draco Malfoy, Harry knew, this Draco you really, honestly, could not tell that he was a wizard at all, unless you stared at the Slytherin class ring. He was wearing crème khaki cargo pants and a blue short sleeved button up shirt. He had a light brown woven belt and his pale hair flicked into his blue eyes. "D- Draco?" He said, hoarsely; taking the offered glass, and standing up straight and looking around. "W- wha?" The teen was positively floored. How did Draco get here, and - how did he know?

"Everyone knows where you live Harry. Well, anyone with half a brain, that is." said Draco, in a calm voice. "Drink that, you can't talk." Harry looked at the yellow liquid and quickly placed it to his chapped lips, drinking in the tangy sweetness. It went down him and it hydrated his body quickly. He looked around him and then looked down at himself. Boy, he was a sight for sore eyes. He thought with disgust. Harry was then wondering if Draco was an illusion. Was he hallucinating from the sun? He looked up and around him again, well, it wouldn't be the first time. He thought, glancing back over at Draco who arched an eyebrow. "That better?"

"I - I don't understand?" whispered Harry. "H- how did you get here?"

"Took the Knight Bus." said Draco, "I took it to Cherry Street so no one suspected, and then walked here. "Your relatives aren't home. I saw you outside; you looked as if you were going to pass out. "

"No, they went out to eat."

"And you're left behind?" asked Draco, firmly. "Why?"

Harry looked at him, and then back at the house. "My relatives hate me." He told Draco, abruptly. "They can't stand my very presence."

Draco pursed his lips together, and he looked around him, "You look like shit. Why do you wear that?"

"I have nothing else." said Harry, handing him the lemonade. "What? Want me to walk around naked?"

Draco arched an eyebrow, "Really want me to answer that?"

Harry's faced flushed, and he looked down at himself, and then back up, to see a smirk on Draco's face. Getting a hold of himself, he sighed, "I have to finish this - if I don't - I'll not eat tonight." Draco's features changed immediately, and he watched as Harry went back to work, "So - I - I've never had anyone come to visit me." said Harry, softly. "You're the first."

"Not even your friends?" asked Draco, surprised.

"Well, except to rescue me, in my second year." said Harry, on his knees, his hands grabbing at the ends of the weeds and yanking.

"That's bull shit." Harry glanced up at him, to see his face contorted with anger. "How can they do that?"

"It's not their faults." said Harry.

"No, I mean them fucking muggles! How can they do that?"

Harry shrugged, "They always have. Comes naturally, where I'm concerned."

"Your Dumbledore's favourite!" exclaimed Draco. "And I'm not saying that to insult you-" He said, holding his hand up, stopping Harry from protesting. "I can't believe this! Seriously, Harry, you are his favourite and I am not talking about student wise. But, he sends you back here? Does he even know?"

"I am sure he does." said Harry, remembering his letter from first year. "It took thousands of owls and Hagrid, before I could even read my letter."

Draco looked pissed off. "That's absurd! Why, I oughta…" he crossed his arms, "Here! Drink!" He ordered Harry, who looked up at him, and took the glass, without hesitation and took another drink before handing it back. "And _stop_ that!" he said sharply. "_Cherity_!" He called aloud, and before Harry's eyes a little house elf in a light green coloured pillow appeared out of nowhere.

"Master Draco wanted to see, Cherity, sir!" she bowed twice, and looked up at him adoringly.

"Yeah, I did." said Draco, glancing at his elf. "I need you to clear this - muggle garden of all the weeds and dried flowers, and then bring some fresh fruit and ice water, please."

Cherity squeaked, "Yes, master Draco! Leave it to Cherity, sir!" She snapped her fingers and before Harry's eyes the garden was in perfect working condition. The weeds and dead flowers gone and now lying in the bucket he had been dumping them in. "Cherity goes now, to get fruit and ice water." she disappeared, leaving Harry to stare at Draco.

"Y- You didn't have to do that." said Harry, crouched, still.

"Sure I did. You're not a slave. At least I asked her nicely. Cherity is my personal house-elf. She answers to no one but me. Not my father and not my mother. She's mine, since her birth."

Harry then stood up, the teen before him looked him over. "Good Merlin! What size do you wear in muggle clothes?"

"No idea." said Harry.

"Whose are those?" asked Draco in disgust.

"My cousins."

"_Arghhh!_." Draco shook his head, "I - I can't fucking believe this. How can they bloody do that to you! I don't - _Ulgh_." he looked upset, he crossed his arms over his chest and pursed his lips together.

"Draco?" said Harry, he was unsure of all this. He was so confused.

"I had no idea; when I came over here, to see you and talk to you, that I would run into this! They treat you despicable and Dumbledore does nothing?"

"Not really. Oh, well, they don't treat me so bad - because of -" He stopped suddenly, and winced, thinking of Sirius. "_Wizard_ threats. This is nothing - compared to what they used to have me do."

Draco's eyes narrowed, when there was a crack and Cherity reappeared with a brown basket. "Cherity has arrived Master Draco, with the fruit and water like you asks Cherity." she squeaked, bowing too him.

"Thank you Cherity. I'll you call you again in a little while." He dismissed her.

Cherity beamed and bowed, "Yes, Master!" She disappeared instantly after that.

Harry looked at the spot where the elf was, when Draco touched him on the shoulder. "You need you to eat." He led Harry back to the Dursley's house. They entered the cool kitchen to feel the fans going. The teen breathed in a deepened sigh, and headed to the kitchen sink and washed his hands and face with ice cold water. What Harry really needed was a shower, but that could wait. When he turned around, feeling 2/3's refreshed, he saw that Draco had been watching him. There was food laid out for the both of them.

Harry walked over and sank down, Draco sat beside him. "Thank you."

He arched an eyebrow, "No need." He said, picking up a grape, as Harry went for the strawberries.

"I'd have given you something 'more' however, I do not know what you like."

"Anything but eggs." He said, softly, as he took a long drink of ice cold water. "And spinach, peas, uhm, lima beans - _yeah_." He said, feeling his heart pound. He needed to stop rambling.

"I'm not particularly fond of onions or corned beef." Harry smiled at that. Thinking of Ron, briefly. Draco then bite down on an apple slice and then said, "I wanted to come over, and - _talk_ to you properly, without school and other people involved."

"I'm glad you came over." said Harry, earnestly.

"Are you really?" asked Draco, arms resting against the kitchen table. "Just a couple weeks ago you wanted to ring my neck and vice versa."

Harry looked at him, "You're the first one whose seen me cry." His face flushed gently, at the recollection.

"You didn't know it was me."

"No, I didn't at first. I thought you were going to - use my crying as fuel."

"No." said Draco. "That never came to my mind. Before, the maze happened, my thoughts had been _growing_ so to say. A lot of things I was saying or doing, I wasn't getting anything out of it in return. I knew, I needed a change. I had to have a change, then HE came back. My father wrote me, it was almost a good-bye letter. He told me to choose my own path. That he would not force me to do what I did not wish to do. Since then, my mother has not been the same. It's not doing very good for my family. We restored our name and now its going to be demolished again. I am realizing, that there's something not right going on. The world doesn't believe you or Dumbledore, which is probably the most stupid act I have ever seen or heard of the Ministry performing." stated Draco, with disgust. "Dumbledore would not lie about that. I'm a bit _pissed off_ at him right now." He admitted freely. "But, he's not a fucking liar and neither are you."

Harry had been nibbling against a half a peach, staring unblinkingly at Draco. What was he supposed to say?

"God, don't stare at me like that!" exclaimed Draco, looking away and then he laughed out loud, "Stop, Harry! Please! You don't know what that does."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "Huh? Me looking at you?"

"Staring at me - unblinking with - those eyes!" insisted Draco, shaking his head. "You're eyes are far too intense."

"I don't understand?" asked Harry, puzzled. "Your eyes have so much passion in them."

Harry blushed, and looked down, that had not been expected. "I never knew-" He said, breathing in through his nose gently.

"Of course not. How could you in a place like _this_." stated Draco, darkly. "Anyway, that's why I came over. I wanted to talk to you, without your friends, my friends, portraits moving and listening to every word we have to say and then gossiping back to one another."

"Yeah, really." said Harry. "Thank you, for telling Pansy to shut up." He said sincerely, as he took another glass of ice water.

Draco scowled, "I can't stand her. I never _could_. Blaise is my best friend. Crabbe and Goyle aren't as stupid as they let on. They're just silent."

"Where do they stand?"

Draco looked at him, "So far, Blaise's whole family is neutral. I don't think, they really want anything to do with either side, unless it comes down to life and death. Crabbe and Goyle aren't stupid. They will follow me, unless I decided to become a Deatheater, and then I would lose their friendship, simply because he took their fathers away, and now - he's taking mine."

Harry sat back in his seat, done with the fruit in front of him. He placed the glass of water to his lips and took a drink. "I'm sorry, he has to be back." said Harry, "I'm sorry about your father too. I may not like him- but I do not like anyone losing a family member. _Especially_, to him. However, your father might not be as lost as you might think. He could always turn to the light…" He thought about Severus while saying this.

Draco shrugged, "I would like that, but I doubt it."

"Even if his son was on the light?"

Draco sighed, "His priority is to the Dark Lord. I can't say his name-" said Draco, "Or - rather - I don't _want_ to say his name."

"Call him Tom then." suggested Harry, "That _is_ his birth name."

"Tom?" asked Draco, confused.

"Mhmm, Tom Marvolo Riddle." Draco's eyes widen, "His father was a muggle."

"What?!"

"Yep, he told me so himself. In my second year. His father was a muggle, his mother was a pureblood, apparently from Slytherin's side of the family."

"Bloody hell." breathed Draco. "You're serious."

"Hmm, personally Draco, I believe too much purity of blood is a very bad thing."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "How you come up with that?" asked Draco, not in an accusing way but in a startled and surprised way.

"Doubt you understand, coming from wizards and magic - but in the muggle world, when a closely blood related cousin breeds with another cousin its usually desperately frowned upon and 'science' studies have shown that a lot of the time, when you mix with another and produce a child - they come out with something entirely wrong with their being. I think, that's what happened to Voldemort." Draco flinched at the name. "I think, his mother's side was probably so thick in the family - that they inter related with brothers and sisters and when it finally came to his mother - she probably had it so thickly - that he turned into a sociopath. Science, muggle science has actually proved that, being that close can produce a lot of mental and health problems."

"I never thought of that. It's weird to me, but, in a way it makes sense. It would give a reason for all the purebloods ending up with squib kids."

"Hmm, yeah or someone like Voldemort with too much power."

"I've learned a lot more about you by sitting and talking in this muggle kitchen than I have in the last four years."

Harry smiled, "Well, Draco, I learned more about you as well. I like this you."

"This is the real me." said Draco, truthfully. "Well, mostly." He smirked. "I'm still an arrogant bastard, and don't forget it."

Harry laughed, "Kind of hard too."

"You need a shower." said Draco, looking him over. "You need new clothes, you need new everything." He said, standing and piling everything into the basket unceremoniously.

Harry checked the clock, "My relatives will be home in about an hour." He said, glumly.

Draco smirked, "Think, that'll run me off?" Challenged the teen.

Harry looked up at him, "Wouldn't it?"

"Hell no. Cherity?" He called, and she appeared out of nowhere.

"Master Draco." she squeaked bowing professionally.

"Take this Cherity and do me a favour and bring me my trunk full of muggle clothes?"

Cherity squeaked, and bowed, "Yes, Master, right away!" she disappeared, and before Harry could move she reappeared with a grand brown oak trunk at her side. There were intricate designs along the top and the sides, and the clasps were silver.

"Thank you, Cherity. Where's your room Harry?"

Harry almost cringed, "Well, my rooms not particularly much." "Why doesn't that surprise me?" murmured Draco, as he had Cherity follow them with the trunk floating behind her.

Harry led the way out of the kitchen and into the hallway. He wearily glanced at the cupboard under the stairs, and then turned to the left and scaled up the case, as Draco found himself poking into the normal muggle living room. "_Hmm_." Was his only comment, as he followed Harry up the steps. There were four doors. Harry lead him down to the end, where Draco spotted a door with about five locks on the outside and a cat flap at the bottom, that had not been taken out.

"Harry-" said Draco slowly.

Harry didn't answer him, and pushed his door open to the pathetically small bedroom. It was boxed shape a small bed shoved in the corner, a broke down stand with a clock on top along with a couple books on Defence and Transfiguration. A cage sitting on top with, Harry's white owl sleeping under her wing. There was a small desk at the end of the bed and a wardrobe at the end. Harry's trunk lay flat open, still packed. The shelves in the room were lined with broken toys.

"S'not so bad." said Harry, as Cherity came up behind Draco and squeaked in surprise of the bedroom. It was dusty and in disarray.

"Not so bad? Are you kidding me?" asked Draco. "You have - a bloody cat flap at your door!"

"Oye, at least they took the bars out." declared Harry. Draco looked almost faint, as he leaned his head back and gazed around the room. Small and derelict. "Heh, make yourself comfortable." Harry shrugged, and checked his clock. "I better get a shower, before _they_ come back." Harry pulled the first thing out of his trunk; Draco watched him with his eyes, leave the room.

Harry breathed in a sigh of relief, when splashing cold water burst from the shower head and drenched his exhausted body. He hissed sharply, and turned around twice, his whole being was so engrossed in the cold water, that he could not get a decent thought in about the teenager that was in his bedroom right now. What was going on? He thought to himself. Why was this happening? How did this happen? Was what he wanted to know. For some reason the fighting Draco and Harry had done in the last four almost five years didn't seem to really matter any longer. All the quarrels they had seemed so - distant so - done with. He knew, that his first instinct should be, is to be paranoid, but for some reason, he could not be.

He decided, that he would just go with this. His instinct was telling him, that this was a good thing. Sighing, he switched the water to hot and quickly showered, before turning off the taps and stepping out onto the tiled floor. He dried himself, and then he quickly dressed into a pair of oversized jeans with rips in the knees and a white blank t-shirt that was humongous. After making sure his hair was brushed and flat, he brushed his teeth and walked out of the bathroom back toward his room.

When he entered he blinked twice, at his surroundings. He would have walked back out, thinking he had entered the wrong room if it hadn't been for a certain blond sitting on a bed that was definitely not his own. The room had been literally transformed. It looked larger, but then it could just be the arrangement of furniture. His bed was in the middle of the room just underneath the window, there was about twenty four inches of space on each side. The shelves that had once been in his room had been removed and in its place was one armchair of scarlet with a footrest to match. Then on the side of Harry's bed - or was it Harrys? Was a dark oak nightstand. Hedwig had her very own stand, and Harry's trunk was at the foot of his bed. The floor was not hardwood floor any longer. It was carpet. There were two wardrobes at the end of the room; the old rickety desk that had been there was now replaced by a better desk.

"I thought this place could use something different." said Draco. He shrugged, "Not a big fan of scarlet, but I figure it's not my room, it is yours."

"Whoa. Wow, uh - how did you do this?"

Draco smirked, "Cherity. It's nice having an elf around when one can't do magic."

"I'll say." said Harry, "I - I almost thought I walked into the wrong room."

"Nope, this is yours. However, we're not done yet."

"Wha-?" asked Harry, as Draco stood up and rubbed his hands together,

"Strip." Harry blinked, and stared at Draco like he had gone mad. "Go on! Take off your clothes, I need to know what size you wear."

"Er -" He blushed, and stared down at himself.

"I can't let you walk around like a street tramp." said Draco, walking over to the door and closing it firmly. He turned and leaned against the door. "I'm waiting."

Harry's cheeks flushed as he stared down at himself.

"Come on, nothing I haven't seen before. Well… _felt_ more like…" teased Draco; Harry was becoming more and more flushed, his cheeks resembled cherries, Draco found it amusing and - well - attractive. "Are you really that shy, Harry?"

Harry cleared his throat, and looked down at himself, "Well - I - _er_ - guess not."

Draco smirked, and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't bite."

Harry arched an eyebrow, "Yeah, you do." contradicted Harry, with a playful smile. "You could rival a vampire." He touched his neck.

Draco smirked, "Unless you want me too." He raised his eyebrows, as Harry fingered the bottom of his shirt, and then he glanced up at Draco with a shy look. "Unless you really, _really_ want me too."

Harry felt his cheeks burn slightly as he braced himself and took his shirt off with a swift movement.

Draco's eyes raked over him, a very pleased look crossed the sixteen-year-olds face, as he watched Harry stand there in a shy position. Harry's chest wasn't concave like the shirts he wore made him look. At one time he had been before Quidditch had taken over his body, and now he had lean muscles along his small arms and a shape in his stomach, which was smooth and flat. There were a few scars on his arms, one particularly just above his wrist, as Draco walked over and reached out and grabbed his wrist and brought it up to him. "What happened?" There were also very faint traces of bite marks on Harry's neck. Draco didn't have to ask where _those_ came from.

"Graveyard." said Harry, staring down at it. "Voldemort stole my blood."

Draco suppressed his flinch, as he touched it lightly, with his finger, and then he dropped the teen's wrist. The blond then circled Harry, and as he moved behind the boy, his fingers brushed against Harry's hand and then grazed them along his sensitive skin, along his wrist, and arm, in gentle swipes, causing Harry's skin to prickle and goose bumps formed, all the way up to his shoulder, Draco's finger delicately moving the entire time. "You have scars." whispered Draco, taking in the boy's back. His finger glided over the scar that went downward from his shoulder blade.

Harry shivered, and glanced over his shoulder, "That's about two years old." He said, barely above a whisper. He swallowed, as he felt the tips glide along his exposed back.

Draco's hand moved caressingly Harry's back, up and down. Harry's eyes flickered closed, as he felt Draco move closer, until both hands were against his back and then they spread out, up and down the boy's back before going up and sliding down the his arms. Harry shuddered again, but in a good way; Draco pressed his hands against each side of Harry's shoulder, and pressed a kiss along Harry's shoulder, making his eyes open instinctively. "I would say-" whispered Draco, into Harry's ear.

The teen being talked too breathed deeply and leaned into Draco's hard chest. "You are my same waist size. However, your height, is about a head under me." His breath was against Harry's skin, making goose bumps slide along his exposed skin. It was the blazing summer and he was shivering, but not from being cold. He shivered - from a touch - a breath - a swipe. All of the above; something his body and mind was not used too. Harry looked down when he saw Draco's hands move between his arms and around his waist, his fingers gliding serenely against Harry's flat stomach. "I believe - _shopping_ is in order."

Harry almost whimpered in protest, when Draco kissed his neck and moved away from him, and stood in front, and assessed him, a glitter in his eyes, and his own face was flushed slightly, but his was not with embarrassment or of sheepish nature. Harry stared at him, rubbing his arm subconsciously. "I - I can't leave Privet, I do not think."

"I know that." said Draco, with a sly grin, as he flipped the tabs on his trunk and opened it. There were several compartments. One compartment full of shirts from tanks to dress shirts, all in a specially folded fashion so that they did not wrinkle. The next compartment was all trousers of some sort. Then his shoes, socks, etcetera. He however shifted the compartments to one where there was nothing but catalogs. He picked them up. "They're brand new." He flashed them to Harry, who blinked and took them.

"I'm surprised, Draco." said Harry, looking over them. "I mean - I always pegged you to be - a bit squeamish over muggle clothes."

Draco smirked, "Looks aren't at all what they seem, my dear Harry…" His eyes traced Harry up and down. "Even, I know that."

Blushing, Harry backed up and sank down onto the bed, and realized just how comfortable it was. Still grinning Draco sat next to him. Harry instinctively pulled his legs up under him in Indian style, and placed a couple of the catalogs down, and began to thumb through them when he heard a car pull up outside. His head shot up, and he groaned aloud.

"Relatives?" asked Draco, leaning up and peering out the window, straight down where the driveway was.

"I hope they forget about me." Mumbled Harry, as he stared down at the carpet paying no attention to the colour as he listened to the door being unlocked and then murmurs downstairs. Harry could hear stomping, and began to chew his bottom lip.

He heard the steps, and he leaned up, his body stiffening. Draco shifted, and placed his hand against Harry's knee, gripping it, trying very hard to relax the green-eyed teen. He could hear laughter from the bedroom, and made a face, "Dudley and his friends. _Argh_, I hate them." said Harry, shaking his head, and then thumbing through the catalogs. Loud music began to blare from the bedroom. The music was crude and so fast that he was sure no one could make out the words, except _fuck_ every ten seconds.

"Muggles." Was the remark, Draco gave.

Harry leaned over and grabbed his shirt, sliding it back on in fear of someone trying to come into his room. "Is my door locked?"

"Yes, it is." said Draco.

Harry relaxed a bit, and went through the catalogs, quite a bit of clothes was catching his eye. "If I do get these clothes, Draco, the Dursleys would have a fit, and ask how I got them."

Draco arched an eyebrow, "Would you like me to take care of them? I'll have them scared of you - in no time."

Harry laughed lightly, "I don't know if that will work, Draco. Y'see, Uncle Vernon even stood up against Hagrid for a while. However, _stupid_ that was, he still did it."

"Well, then, looks like I'm going to have to be just a little more persuasive." The teen grinned slyly.

The Gryffindor stared at him, "W- what are you going to say?" The teen was finding it hard not to be attracted to the sly smile the opposite was giving him. Draco was very good looking and confident in his looks. Thought Harry, there was nothing else too it.

"Nothing much. _Cherity_?!" he then called, a moment later the cute little elf, appeared in all her glory.

She bowed lowly and said at the same time, "Yes, Master Draco? You is calling Cherity?"

"Yes, I am going to need your help, since _I_ can't do magic, you're going to have to do some for me."

Cherity squeaked and nodded furiously, "Yes, Master Draco, what do you need Cherity to do, sir?"

"We have some muggles to deal with-" Was what he said, first and foremost, leaving Harry almost scared for the Dursleys.

_Almost_, being the keyword.

**-anonymous reviews enabled**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

His mind was spinning, how the bloody hell, could Dumbledore do this to him? Draco could never understand. There were a thousand different wizards who would give anything to have had Harry as a baby and take care of him. He shook his head, he'd never know. Now, what course of action would he take? He glanced down at his elf, which was following him. He stopped at the top of the steps. He had half a mind to have Cherity torture the hell out of them. But, then, he thought about the look upon Harry's face. He was much too caring, for people who didn't even care for him.

Maybe that was why; Draco found himself here every day. There was no one else like Harry. He was a different shade of colour all together. Not to mention the eyes made it impossible to get overly angry.

_Awe, shit_, thought Draco to himself. He had gone soft.

Scaling the steps, he stopped at the threshold that leads into the lounge. He could hear strange noises like there was more than two people in the room and when he glanced in, he saw that a large fat man was staring at a …. moving screen full of colour and a tall skinny woman with too much neck reading a Wedding magazine that didn't even move.

_Muggles, _thought Draco, with a dry look around the room. He looked to Cherity who was peaking in just around his legs. Placing on a blank expression, upon his face, and then he walked through.

It took only a minute for Vernon Dursley and his wife to spot the intruder, Aunt Petunia screamed shrilly and Uncle Vernon jumped up, gnashing his teeth and ready for action.

"Sit your flabby arse down." commanded Draco coldly. His wand was out; Vernon drew back, and Petunia scurried to her husband and hid behind his massive form. "Good, both of you are quiet. Sit down."

They didn't move.

"_Sit down_." He hissed, and then with a sharp nod to Cherity, the elf flicked her fingers and the two went flying back and collapsed together onto the couch. Vernon Dursley almost crushing his wife, who had been behind him.

Petunia stared at the little creature, who smiled pleasantly. Vernon was looking as if he had seen better days. A heart attack, Draco was sure of he would get in just a few short years, if he didn't control his raging temper.

"I do not believe we have ever met." said Draco coolly, as he walked over, and sank down in an armchair just across from them and he crossed his leg. His hands draped across the dark leather. "My name is Draco Malfoy; I am a very, very close friend of Harry Potters." The large man in the room glowered and was about to open his mouth when Draco lightly raised his wand, "Do you really, want to say something? Unlike, our dear Harry, I have absolutely no qualms in hexing you both until you are black and blue. However, Harry here, for some reason, wants me to leave you as - unharmed and undamaged as possible." He sneered, "Consider yourself lucky. After what you've put your nephew through all these bloody years, he still wants to make sure you are safe." he shrugged, "I'm a Slytherin, I don't give a damn about others, unless its personal, and Harry, well, he's as personal as you can get."

Draco could see that Vernon had a flicker of disgust in his eyes, while Petunia looked - er - curious? The wizard suddenly wondered if Aunt Petunia was a closet freak. It would certainly explain the tabloids that lay across her stand next to his armchair. "Anyway, I may not be allowed to perform magic, outside of my school, however, Cherity, my house-elf, would only be too happy to render the both of you incapable of walking, or talking-" He smiled again, as he saw Uncle Vernon sink back in against his couch.

Petunia Dursley's hand was shaking as it stroked against the end fabric of her skirt, unconsciously. One of the many things people did when they were unnaturally nervous.

"Now, I must make clear to you two of a few things that happen to be going on in the world today. You may not believe, that it will have any affect on you whatsoever, but believe me, it does," He paused for a moment. In the back of his mind he was trying to get himself to say, the Dark Lord's name without flinching. "Lord Voldemort is back."

Petunia's head snapped up and her eyes got as round as snitches. Her face paled even more, while Vernon Dursley looked as if, the Dark Lord's name was just - a toy figure you buy in shops. "Now, I know it means something to you, Petunia Dursley, but Vernon Dursley has yet to realize, just how bad it affects muggles." He looked to the man, whose eyes narrowed. "You muggles are in far worse danger than we are. We have something to defend ourselves with you however do not. Your silly technology and weapons would do no harm to a monster that has been created in this particular wizard."

Petunia Dursley swallowed, "I- Is he really back?"

"Oh, yes, he is, and your dear nephew, that you both call freak, weird, and other disgusting names, while mistreating him, is the only reason your kind is alive."

"Our kind?" snarled Vernon Dursley. "What does he have to do with our kind?"

"You not know?" asked Draco. "The Dark Lord, HATES muggles and muggleborn alike. He wants to rid the whole fucking world, of them. He wants to be in complete control, without one single magical human being left, unless they were used as whipping boys, fuck toys, and anything else you could think of that would be degrading and worse than taking your own life."

The two muggles exchanged quick looks. They were now a bit scared.

"Your nephew is the only one who has ever stood up to him. He is the ONLY reason that both worlds have had piece for thirteen long years. He is the ONLY reason why people stopped dieing of strange causes. Gas explosions, bridge collapses. That's not your everyday occurrence. That was our world, destroying what you have built. And it will resume once more." He shrugged, "People around you are going to die. Personally, I really don't care, what happens, but I was raised to hate muggles, I was raised to think, muggleborn were below me." His eyebrow arched upwards, as he watched the scandalous looks on the Dursley's face.

"I'm only being honest. The only reason, I have to care, is because of him." He pointed his wand to the ceiling. "I do not yet believe you understand just how dangerous he really is yet. I do not think, you have yet to grasp the concept of terror… maybe a demonstration would be wise?"

Petunia and Vernon paled; no more colour was left on the large man's face, for it was gone replaced by true fear. Draco arched an eyebrow. "Cherity? Would you retrieve my pensieve?"

Cherity squeaked, disappeared, and reappeared not even a moment later. Draco gently placed the dull ceramic green basin upon the coffee table. The silver liquid folded along the edges of the pensieve swirling gently. "I use this quite often, but it is mainly my fathers." said Draco, casually. "I will show you just a couple scenes, nothing incriminating mind you, but I will show you just what your dear nephew had to go through at the end of June, from my father's point of view and then the return to Hogwarts which is my point of view. Hopefully, you will _see_ - just how evil, Lord Voldemort is…" He tapped the basin, and looked at Cherity, "_Take them._" He ordered his elf.

Cherity snapped her fingers, and the two muggles went flying toward the basin and were sucked straight into it, and after a second, Draco followed.

  
To Harry's pouting displeasure, he was not allowed to go downstairs, for twenty minutes. Draco had changed into wizard robes and with his house elf; they walked out of the room and downstairs to face Harry's relatives. The teen was a tad bit worried, about what Draco might do. How dangerous was he? Thought the teen, pacing the room. Draco had told him, to be marking off items of clothing that fit his taste, but he couldn't, and as he tried to listen at the door, he got nothing. The blaring of music next door was obscuring Harry's hearing of the downstairs.

Harry really hoped Draco wasn't torturing them. He would hate to see, what was going on but at the same time he wanted too see it. "HARRY!" called Draco's voice from the steps.

The teen didn't hesitate; he ran out of the room, and to the top of the steps, to see Draco at the bottom leaning against the wall coolly, a vindictive smile on his face. "I believe your aunt and uncle want to speak to you."

Harry stared wearily at him, as he gripped the rail, "What did you do to them?" He asked, slowly. Draco gave him an innocent look. One that did not fit the Slytherin's features. Harry scaled down the steps. "Innocent is my job, Draco. Don't steal it."

Snorting with amusement, he inclined his head, "That is right, you are way too fucking innocent yet - you're not. Well, enough of that - go on."

Harry walked into the living room and his eyebrows went upwards, when he saw both of the Dursleys standing there shaking in a line. Aunt Petunia looked about in tears, and Uncle Vernon looked as though he would have a heart attack as well as if he had seen better days. Dudley wasn't down here.

"I'll allow them to deal with the fat kid, cause of the muggles."

Uncle Vernon flinched, at Draco's raw tone, and Aunt Petunia grimaced visibly. The word _deal_ coming from a wizard was not exactly comforting. The two of them had horror splashed across their faces, and Uncle Vernon, was nervous looking. This was new.

Harry looked too the Malfoy Heir, "….. Draco?" He said, warningly.

"What?!" declared the Slytherin. "I only gave them a talking… _Cherity_ - did most of the physical work."

"Physical? Draco!!" Harry should not be finding this funny, but the look on the Dursley's faces and then Draco's indignant look, was almost too much.

"Oh don't worry." said Draco, waving his hand. "I did nothing illegal; I just knocked some sense into their puny brains, by showing them exactly the hell you've had to go through, just by different point of views." He looked at the Dursleys, with a cool look upon his face, "I believe, there is something you would like to say, to your nephew, who has kept your household safe from _our_ people all these years."

Harry looked from Draco and then to each of the Dursleys. Aunt Petunia was the first one to say, "I- I am sorry, Harry." Harry? She called him Harry. Not boy or freak, like he was used too. "I - I really am." Her eyes looked earnest. He wondered how good of an actress she was.

The teen that was bemused looked at Draco and then back at Aunt Petunia. "Uh- okay?" Said the boy softly.

Draco's eyes narrowed on the massive man standing next to his bony wife, "_Your_ turn, Vernon Dursley. You be a man and do what you are supposed to do."

Uncle Vernon looked as though he were about to have a heart attack, as he stared stiffly at Harry, "I - apologize." His voice was swift and it hardly had any meaning. "For the remainder of your stay-" He cleared his throat, "We will leave you alone, we - will not -" He looked to Draco, who's arched a crafted eyebrow. "F- Force you to do - any work for us, a- and we will no longer call you names."

Harry thought he was going to pass out. Was this for real? "Uhm, okay." Harry's voice was soft and unsure. He looked to Draco. "What did you do? You didn't imperio them did you?" He asked, suspiciously.

Uncle Vernon was looking sick, while Aunt Petunia was trying to stop her shaking.

Draco laughed, "No, if I had, we'd have a whole team of Aurors here, and I'd be hauled off to Azkaban, in a cell with my father. _No_, I decided to take a more legal approach."

"What kind of approach did you do?" asked Harry, timidly.

Draco grinned, "I - simply reminded them of who is back and that the only reason, that he hasn't come calling is because you are living under this roof… and a few other reminders. But, otherwise, I didn't touch a hair on their heads." He said truthfully.

"_You_ didn't, but what did _she_ do?" He said, pointing his thumb behind him at the house-elf, who was standing around, staring adoringly at Draco, waiting for her next command.

Draco laughed, "Nothing serious. I wouldn't torture her that way. Come, on Harry, I am betting, you were so worried about these -" He looked disgusted at Harry's relatives. "These relatives that you did not look over the catalogs like I asked."

"How do I know? You're _unpredictable_."

Draco grinned, "Why thank you Harry. I was hoping someone would give me such compliment."

Harry gave his relatives a sorrowful look, before turning and heading back up the steps, as Draco followed.

"You really, need clothes that flatter your figure." said Draco, as Harry blushed while making it to his room.

He looked over his shoulder at Draco, before entering his bedroom, and blinking in mild surprise at the transformation. Draco closed the door and locked it. Harry turned around, "Thanks, Draco." He said sincerely.

"I'd rather-" said Draco, sauntering over, brought his hand up and caressed Harry's cheek, with the back of his fingers, "have you thank me in a more physical way, than verbal."

Harry feeling more confident than he had before, tilted his head, upward looking Draco in the face, "I can do physical." He leaned up and pressed his lips gently against Dracos.

Draco deepened the kiss, until his tongue was caressing Harry's mouth, drinking in the sexually innocent teen. Harry's lips went along with him, enjoying the sensuous and saturated flavour of one Draco Malfoy. When they parted, Draco pecked at Harry's bottom lip, "Now that's a thank you."

"You're welcome." Teased Harry, flicking Draco's blond bangs out of his blue eyes. "Now, let's see, what I like." He said, breaking eye contact and plopping on the bed more comfortable than he had before.

Draco lay across the teen's bed on his side, "Bed better?"

"_Much_." said Harry, "Then again, the bed I had before could rival the floor in comfort." He said, kicking off his shoes and crossing his legs. Draco handed Harry a quill, as he went through the catalogs. He soon shifted onto his stomach, next to Draco and flashed a couple items to the teen who gazed at it.

"You have good taste." Were most of his remarks. Draco had the side of his head against his palm, while his elbow was against the mattress. His hand was mostly to the side, unless it came up and brushed Harry's black hair out of the way.

"I've only ever been in London once or twice in my life." He told Draco, thumbing through and circling the items he found tasteful.

"You have black hair, long, so I think, you ought to get your ear pierced." He brushed Harry's hair back behind his ear, his thumb caressed the teen's lobe.

Harry enjoyed the touch, and looked at Draco, "How would I get that done, when I can't go into London?"

"I could do it."

"Er-" Harry looked at the teen warily. "Uhm, do you have any - experience in - ear piercing?"

"Not really." said Draco. "But, still, I think you'd look good. They have a piercing place in Diagon Alley."

"I don't want to be stared at." Harry said flatly.

"We'll conceal your scar." said Draco, simply. "Maybe those eyes too - _man_ them eyes are a dead give away." His voice rising and lowering as he said this.

Harry laughed, and looked down at the catalog that had reached the back. "I'm done with this one." He told Draco, who lifted his hand and took it, while Harry opened a new one.

For the next hour or so, they talked, while Harry went through each catalog. Cherity came by with dinner for the two of them and set up a small round table and two comfortable chairs to eat on. They ignored the blaring music from next door, as they ate and continued to talk. Harry didn't feel surprised that the two had more in common than they originally thought.

Although, Draco's family was very wealthy, there was a lot of neglect that went on with his family. His father was more of a business man, trying to keep the Malfoy name famous and the reputation as upstanding as possible. His mother fawned over his father and if she wasn't fawning over her husband then she was fawning over her appearance, with an endless supply of Cosmetic Potions. Draco told him, about being taken care of by Cherity, most of his life, except for accompanying his father on random bouts of business.

"I'm sure he means well, though Draco." said Harry, "He probably - just think that's how a father's supposed to be. A lot of people are old fashioned that way."

"I doubt it." said Draco passively. "All he wants is to make sure that the name of Malfoy is upheld and the reputation stays in good with the rich and famous. Oh, and he wants me to produce an _heir_ before I die."

"I just pray that the Dursleys never produce anymore children." said Harry, trying to divert the tense conversation a bit. He shuddered at the image, for added affect.

Draco snorted, "Yeah - _really_." He grinned.

"Dudley is enough."

"From the pictures, looks as though Dudley can make up about five children."

"When it comes to mouths to feed? _Definitely_." he said picking up a glazed carrot that was cooked.

After they ate, Harry was sitting with his legs curled up under him, in the chair; Draco leaned back, assessing Harry's body language. "Are you really this quiet?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I'm not."

"I didn't think so. You were always vocal and more - hardcore whenever you and I got into it. I guess, after Cedric Diggory's death. It didn't help matters, huh?"

"Not really," He said, quietly and looked away. "But, that's not what's captured my thoughts."

"What has then?" asked Draco, taking a drink of his pumpkin juice.

"The night I was in the graveyard, my parents came out of Voldemort's wand." He admitted. He hadn't told Ron or Hermione this. The only other person who knew was Sirius and Dumbledore.

Draco nearly dropped his juice, but he caught it before it could slip from his grip, "What? You - seriously?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I know they can't come back. But, it was just weird; it reminded me of the Dementors."

Draco suddenly cringed visibly; his face had a flash of guilt and pain. "I'm sorry about that."

Harry shrugged, "S'all in the past."

Blue eyes blinked up at him, "But, I am sorry. I was a stupid, immature little bastard. I should not have done that to you. If you must know, those damn things freaked me out."

"They would anyone." said Harry. "But, you never heard your parents being murdered."

Draco paled, and he adjusted himself in the chair, "That's what you hear?"

"Hmm, I heard them the night Voldemort, came to my house in Godric Hollow. I heard my dad's shout for my mum to run with me, and then I heard my mum plead for my life, she never pleaded for hers…" said Harry, his forehead wrinkling in remembrance.

"But, why you Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know." he said, with all honesty. "I have no unearthly idea, why Voldemort wanted to kill me, a baby who was not a threat to him. I could - see my mum and dad, they were probably high activists of the light - but _me_?"

"It doesn't make sense." said Draco, "Didn't you ask Dumbledore?"

"I _did_, he never answered."

"_Figures_." said Draco, swirling his drink in the goblet.

"_I_ figure, when Dumbledore is ready to tell me, he'll tell me." said Harry. "If there is one thing, I've learned about the Headmaster, all these years, is if he does not want to tell you something. You can't talk him into it."

"Stubborn."

"Like us all."

Draco smiled at that.

The sun blazed into the smallest bedroom in the house, of Privet Drive. He felt a hot breeze flutter in through the open window, and it ruffled against the sleeping figure's body. There was a fan that revolved in the teen's bedroom, so that it brushed against the teen's chest and back. He was wearing nothing but a scarlet sheet on his lower half and a pair of black boxers. His cat black hair was everywhere. As he felt his body rise from the deepened sleep, in a very comfortable bed. As he shifted, the door eased open, and a blond made his way into the room, he had a very large black bag; he placed on the carpet, and then whispered, "Cherity?" The boy clad in green of emerald, waited for his elf to appear.

When she did, she bowed and greeted him; he asked her to bring the new trunk, this trunk however wasn't Draco's, it was Harry's with his clothes, and since Cherity couldn't touch clothing without accidentally being set free, he had them stuffed into the trunk. What he had in his arms was simply a black bag for the rags that Harry was forced to wear.

Draco opened the closets that were bare except for a few very ugly jumpers that were stashed inside of it. He pulled one out and immediately recognized it as a _Weasley_ trademark jumper. Knowing better than throwing these away he pushed them far back in the closet. Just because they were keepsake didn't mean he had to _wear_ them. He busied himself with the clothes, as Harry slept on, or rustled under the sheet.

When Harry shifted onto his back, he laid there with a deep breath through his nose and back out again. He felt too comfortable to wake. But, his mind was opening, and he could hear gentle movements sifting in and out of his sense of hearing. With his head to the side of the pillow, he opened his eyes. His green eyes met a blond teen's back to his wardrobe.

Is this a dream? Having someone with him on Privet Drive? _Dreams_. Thought Harry to himself, as he looked up at the ceiling. He had the oddest dream - strange really. It was as if he were racing down this darkened corridor with no light what so ever, and the corridors went about a thousand different ways, and while Harry kept trying to go straight he would run into a dead end.

Very weird. Thought the teen, when he heard, "Waking, finally?" Teased Draco's voice.

Harry looked over, still laying down, "_Trying_." said the boy, groggily. He stifled a yawn and sat up. The light shined through, as he scratched his head, and his eyes slightly watering from the light of the sun.

"Your clothes have arrived. Well, before I went home, I dropped the order forms off, and I only picked them up this morning."

"Time is it?" asked Harry, looking around for his clock.

Draco pulled his pocket watch out of his khaki green trousers. "After ten."

"Really?" said Harry shocked. "I don't sleep that late."

"Well you did. You must be hungry. _Cherity_?" The little elf popped in, and as soon as she did, he looked to Harry.

"Anything, but eggs."

"Pancakes then?"

"Fine." said the teen, feeling sheepish. Draco gave Cherity the order, and then she popped away immediately. Harry shoved the covers down to his feet, and still yawned. "I'm not used to sleeping so late."

Draco smirked, "You have a whole new wardrobe." Harry blinked, and noticed a new trunk. "Seems it."

"I threw everything away, except them ugly jumpers." said Draco, waving his hand. "Figured you'd want them. Just - don't wear them."

Harry laughed, "Thanks, for keeping my Weasley jumpers. Everything else can burn."

"That's what I figured."

Cherity came back with breakfast for Harry and a bright beam when he said thank you. Draco continued to pull things out of the trunk. "I can do that later," insisted Harry, as he watched him from the bed.

"Nah, it doesn't bother me. I like doing it." said Draco, with a sideways smile. "I still say, with your taste, your ear pierced should be - apart of your style."

Harry laughed, and took a drink of milk, "Maybe later. I don't want to trust you with an earring gun." Draco's lip quirked, "That's smart of you." He insisted. Harry sniggered into his milk once again, Draco flashed him a look, "You have nightclothes and everything in here. You forgot about shoes and belts, so I went ahead and got those."

"Thank you Draco, you did, get it from my account right?" asked the teen suddenly, realizing this.

Draco gave him a sideways smile, "Of course I did. Well, except the shoes and belts."

Harry licked the syrup off his thumb; as he heard the music from the stereo next to Harry's room suddenly blast on. Draco and Harry exchanged glances of disgust. Harry shook his head, "I like music, but not _that_ kind of music."

"Really-" said Draco, shaking his head. "You can't understand a damn word, except fuck this, fuck that, fuck you…"

Laughing, Harry shook his head, "Personally, I like rock music, if I was to have the time."

"There are several muggle bands that are actually wizards." said Draco, pulling more clothes out of the trunk. It seemed endless.

When Harry was full, he put his plate up and crawled out of the bed, and stretched, as Draco arched an eyebrow, and watched him. Harry laughed shyly, and crossed his arms, before padding over to Draco, and peering into the trunk.

"I've been at this for an hour - and now you're distracting me."

Harry looked down at himself, and sniggered, "Well, give me something."

"Nah, I like the distraction." He teased.

Harry simply flashed him a sheepish look, "Never stood in front of anyone in my boxers before."

"Really?" asked Draco, with a smirk. "Why not? With a body like that-'

Harry gushed, "I'm small."

"I know, but you're also toned."

"From Quidditch. I used to not have anything."

"You'd still be cute."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Not with humongous round glasses and messy hair."

"Actually - you were." said Draco, with a smirk. "Or - at least, I thought so. Your eyes though. It's what got me."

Harry arched an eyebrow, "You hated me, you hated me more than Snape hated me."

Draco stopped messing with the clothes, "Only because I didn't know you and because I couldn't get my head out of my arse long enough to get to know you."

"Well, I didn't help on my part." said Harry, apologetically.

"But, I started it. I'm mature enough to own up to my mistakes."

"Over me crying?" asked Harry, as he moved next to Draco, and helped him with the clothes.

"Some of it." admitted Draco. "But, also, over the events of the maze, when you came back with Cedric's body, and you wouldn't let it go, I was standing over you Harry. I saw your pain in your eyes, I saw the cuts on your body, and I saw all of it. I had been next to you and you hadn't noticed. No one did. I saw your actions, I saw your movements, and I _knew_ that I had been wrong all along and that you were probably more real, than anyone I have ever known. That is what made me approach you. I had no idea, I would walk in on you crying."

"I was just -" said Harry, swaying slightly on his heels. "So - distraught. I had people coming up to me, literally asking me some bold questions. Questions that I didn't have answers too. Questions, I just couldn't answer. I felt guilty."

"What for?" asked Draco.

"For living when he did not." said Harry, with honesty on his face.

"Don't say that." said Draco, sternly. "Don't say things like that."

"But, why, Draco? Why do I keep living?" He asked the blond. "By all life's rights, by the way the gravity works - why do I keep on living? I was eleven years old, and I faced two wizards! I had no idea what I was doing; I hardly knew a defence spell! Yet, I overcame them?" He said, confusion on his face. "Then - if that wasn't enough, the diary, the SNAKE? How did I, get rid of a basilisk? I was bloody twelve years old. That's not possible!"

Draco was listening to him, his eyes not leaving the boy, who was seriously concerned. "Then! Draco, if that wasn't enough, I should have died last month!! There was no one around - I faced Voldemort, fully grown, back to his body, red eyes, bald head - snake face and all. A wizard who is - a thousand times more powerful than I will probably ever be. Deatheaters swarmed the place! And somehow- _something_ happens; the world shifts into my favour, and I get away with nothing more than a scratch on my arm." he said, brushing it gently. "Draco? That _isn't_ normal."

"No, it's not normal." said Draco. "You have overcome the impossible. You are the PRINCE of impossibility. You are the impossible. You make things happen, without knowing it! You leave a mark, without knowing it. You left a mark on me!" declared Draco. "You left a mark on me, several times, and I'm not talking about physical. You have made me, _literally_ - see the other side. You living so much against something so powerful and evil - that there is only one true option in this war, in my eyes! There is only one person who is so determined to overcome the impossible, that he doesn't even know it. That, Harry, is YOU. You are the impossible. You ought to be proud of it. Not the fame, not the attention, but the fact, that you have a way of turning people's eyes, mind, and heart around."

Harry was just standing frozen to the spot, staring at Draco, his heart beating, so furiously. He had not expected that. Draco's words were so sincere and so - compassionate, that all Harry could do was move into him and press his cheek against Draco's shoulder, his arms sliding around the blond's body, seeking out comfort. Draco's arms came up and locked around Harry's small frame; he pressed his chin against the top of the Gryffindor's black head.

When he raised his head up, to Draco, lips kissed him deeply. The emotion behind it, strained against Harry's heartstrings.

"How unlikely is it that you and I are in this position?" asked Draco.

"_Impossible_."

"Yes, but with the Prince of Impossible, I believe, that the rules do not apply to you."

"It seems." Was Harry's reply before, kissing Draco wantonly.

Standing in the bathroom, Harry gave himself a once over. He did not look like the puny boy with glasses. Instead, he looked - very good. He was wearing a clingy black short sleeved top and he had black low cut jeans, that were loose in certain areas, while fit his waist and arse very nicely. He had a black belt, and his hair was laying flat against his small shoulders, and it was doing a sort of flip, and it curved against his oval face. He was wearing nice cologne called CK One, and his shoes, were black, with a steel toe in them.

He casually walked out, taking his bag with him, only to come face to face with a kid he had not seen since he was eleven-years-old, he had fell into a snake pit, with Harry's cousin Dudley. The teen, could not have looked greasier, than he did at that very second. His hair was slicked back, coal black, and his eyes were narrowed like a rat, and dark. He was skinny and his face was shaped like an arrow head, with a long nose. He was taller than Harry; then again, _everyone_ was taller than Harry. He was wearing a leather jacket over a white sleeveless shirt and black tight jeans.

"Potter?" said Pier Polkiss, his voice full of surprise; his eyes then traced Harry up and down. "Haven't grown much… _or_ have you?"

"_Piss off_."

"Ooh, such big words from a small boy like you. I wondered what you were looking like now. Still small, although, you have grown in some areas." He reached out to Harry, invading the boy's space slightly, but the he evaded Pier swiftly. "Play hard to get, huh?" He teased.

Almost horrified, Harry instinctively backed up, against his door; Pier shrugged, "Your loss, I'd like to sit and get to know you though."

Harry felt himself cringe inwardly, what the hell? "_Not_ happening." said Harry, coolly, when the door opened from behind him and Draco was standing there. Harry knew he could not strike at Pier, seeing as Harry was small and Pier was bigger, and magic was out of the question. He would be pulverized. He wasn't egotistical enough to believe, he could take on a giraffe with no magical means. Draco standing there caused Harry to give an inward sigh of relief.

Pier looked very startled; the blond's blue eyes narrowed coldly, "Harry? You alright out here?" He asked, the smallest teen in the hall.

"Who the _fuck_ are you?" asked Pier, snidely. "I didn't think Potter had any friends."

Draco arched an eyebrow, and then his arm snaked around Harry, gently locking just under his neck. "He has more than friends, you greasy haired _twit_." He sneered, haughtily.

Harry leaned his back against Draco, overwhelming feelings taking him over.

"So you say." scowled Pier Polkiss, his glare still looming.

Draco found it mildly amusing, "Yeah, I say, and don't you forget it."

The door opened to Dudley's room, and Harry could hear blasting base. "_Man_! Pier, what the _fuck _you doing out here, talking to my cousin?" He asked with disgust. "Get in here!" The room smelled very strongly of smoke and much more.

Dudley's eyes fell on Harry and his friend, and they widened marginally, either at the clothes, Harry's look, Draco, or all of the above.

Draco leaned into Harry whispering, "Let's get back inside."

Harry nodded subconsciously, and looked up at him before turning and disappearing under Draco's arm, leaving the teen to stare coldly at the muggles, before slamming the door.

Harry leaned against the bed, as Draco turned, "You alright? They're just muggles."

He tried not to flush, when Draco said this, he didn't meet Draco's pointed look, as he spoke, "Before, I knew I was a wizard, they made my life hell. I can't do magic here, I'm _smaller_ than them. I don't look very intimidating. I do not think, I can take on Dudley and Pier Polkiss on my own, without some - _technical_ difficulties ensuing. My cousin Dudley, won't attack me, he's frightened of what I might do- but Pier has no idea, I'm a wizard. I can't afford to get expelled, I may do accidental magic, I did it once before, when my Aunt Marge insulted my mum."

Draco stood in front of Harry, brought his hands up and touched his cheeks cupping them in his hands, and then pushing the boy's hair out of the way. Harry stared up at him, his facial features relaxed, against the gentle swipes of his companion's fingers. Draco's mouth met Harry's pouty lips in a sensuous massage.

With his hand running up Draco's chest, he innocently pulled him by the collar closer, until Draco and Harry collapsed on the bed; Harry on his back, and Draco directly on top of him, their mouths never parting. The tasting was spine tingling and so very sweet. Draco's body pressed in desirously against Harrys; their hands clasped together, and Draco brought it up above the submissive teen's head amorously. The kissing becoming more licentious, with the brushing, touching, and caressing licks, against the intimate skin. Going from heavy to light pecks, to air tight pressure, lip to lip, tongue to tongue. A passionate battle for control, and Harry allowing Draco to have the control, very - very willingly.

* * *

******A.N. I apologize for the late, update. I had to go back in and make sure a few things were arranged properly. I apologize if there are snags in this. I went over this a couple times. I really do hope you like it. If you would like to beta my story, I would love that. I'm shy and don't particularly know how to go up to someone and ask. :) Well, let me know what you think. :) If there are snags let me know, but kindly please. :P I'm still learning. Ulgh, I read back through only to see sentences pushed together. I'm sorry, I didn't do that personally. glowers at editor thingy  
**


	5. Chapter Four

****

Chapter Four

  
It never failed that every morning, Harry would be awaken by Draco's movements or light brushes against the cheek. It had been the first summer of bliss on Privet Drive. The Dursleys, were not nasty, they ignored him, and apparently Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon warned Dudley, for he did not make any comments to the teen when they were in vicinity of one another. Aunt Petunia, was almost nice.

Pier Polkiss however, was a different story. A couple of times, Harry had to keep his door locked, in fear of greasy rat trying to get in. It was a bit disconcerting, to know that some creepy teenager, wanted to rape him. When Draco wasn't around, Harry was quite leery of leaving the room.

The young teen received several letters from his friends, Ron and Hermione, but they seemed very spare and very - subtle. Even the letters from Sirius, didn't have much in them, and it was kind of depressing to know that they didn't seem to have any time for him. Ron and Hermione's letter's sounded as if they were together, and even Sirius' sounded vaguely like theirs; _that_ was depressing. He didn't mind, not being with them, because Draco was a positive godsend. But, it kind of hurt, that their letters were so scrawny. Even Ron's, which was usually chalk full of information that he and the twins had been doing over the summer holiday.

Nothing was in the newspaper, at all about Voldemort. But it wasn't until Draco showed him tiny articles with his or Dumbledore's name slipped into it that he noticed, just what the Ministry had in mind for him and the Headmaster. Draco told him, that according to his father, the Minister was trying to discredit him and Dumbledore as much as possible. It was a bit unnerving to see his name slipped in during every day articles that had nothing to do with him. It was making Harry out to be an attention seeking little child, with Dumbledore as an old and bumbling baffoon. Harry was more upset over the discrediting of Dumbledore, rather than himself. All this babbling in the paper was getting him down.

He sighed and threw it across the room, sick of looking at it. He sat there in Indian style on his bed, staring down at the scarlet floor. He was wearing camoflauge black and white trousers, they hung low against his hips and were baggy in the legs. He had a white tank top and a black unbutton shirt over it, to match. His hair was pulled back, a camoflauge bandana in his hair and he was wearing a silver necklace, which had been a gift from Draco, for his birthday gift.

Harry's dreams had become more and more peculiar, the locked doors, the continuous shuffling from corridor to corridor, that he did not recognize. He figured it was the trapped feeling. And if that wasn't enough, then the most insane and bizarre things began to happen. While Draco was coming by, a little less through out the summer, because of his father. He had been all that kept Harry's sanity in check. He was restless, and he wanted to get out and do something, but Draco had strongly suggested NOT to go outside, that according to his father, the Ministry were a threat to him, they would try anything to hush him up, no matter how cruel or deadly the means were.

For a few days, Harry had listened, believing Draco had his best interests at heart, but then, the bottled frustrations of being confined overwhelmed him. He sat there, on his bed, glaring at the scarlet carpet. It was mid-afternoon, and Harry could feel the warm air breezing in cooling down the excessive heat that July had consummated. And now, here Harry was, sitting bored, not knowing if or when Draco would be arriving. With Dudley and his friends gone, Harry would like to take full advantage of going outside, without the fear of being frisked.

Harry dropped his feet to the floor, and he stood and stretched, and huffed as he stared at Hedwig. "I'm _tired_ of this." He threw his hands up and dropped them carelessly to his side.

He was about to leave for the heck of it, when Draco tapped once on the door and entered, he arched an eyebrow, when he saw Harry's irritated look. "I'm sorry Harry." said Draco, softly. The door was half cracked, and Draco stood just inside.

Irritation splashed across the dark headed teen's face he grumbled and adjusted the black and white bandana in his hair, "I'm leaving." said Harry, "I'm sick of this, I'm sick of sitting in this room." He jerked his hands up frustrated.

"Harry, please!" Draco held out his hand trying to stop him, he walked in further, "You have - _no idea _- the lengths the Ministry would go too, just to keep your mouth shut." Draco felt bad, for trying to keep Harry locked up, but he didn't want anything to happen.

He tried to get the emotions of his feelings on his face, but the teen was so vexed, that he paid absolutely no attention, and instead rolled his eyes, "I don't care anymore!" declared Harry, "I'm sick of being - locked up like someone in Azkaban!" He began to pace, and he crossed his arms over his chest. His cheeks flushing in the process.

Draco looked both ways, and out the window briefly, before glancing back to his partner, "If the Ministry gets a hold of you Harry, you _might_ just end up there." snapped Draco, testily. "You don't want to go looking for trouble!"

Harry's head shot up, and he looked at Draco, almost warily. That was exactly, what Sirius Black had said in his letter to Harry, the other day. "Looking for trouble?" whispered Harry, "Why the hell would I look for trouble? I want to take a walk, smell the fresh air! Come on, Draco, I have been confined-" The teen had desperation in his voice, and his eyes were so intense, Draco looked away quickly.

"Rather confined than killed!" retorted Draco, crossly. "Do you have any idea, the danger you're putting yourself in?" He rubbed his jaw and then his cheek, trying to be patient with Harry. Draco couldn't blame him, for being so upset. He would be too.

"I'm not going to die by going on a walk!" Harry's voice was rising, slightly. "All,I want to do is go outside - for a while!"

"Please, Harry,"

"_No_!" Harry shoved passed Draco, and scaled down the steps, he opened the front door, when Draco raced after him, ungracefully and then slammed the door shut, causing Harry's eyes to narrow.

"You can't leave!" Draco exclaimed. "Harry, you cannot take the risk!"

"Move Draco!" shouted Harry, "Let me out!"

"No! I can't do that. I am not going to be responsible -"

"I'm not a two year old!!!" spat Harry, throwing his hands up.

"No, you're not! But you're an underage wizard, who can't do magic, outside of Hogwarts or in a muggle neighbourhood," Draco stated, "if you go out there, and something happens -"

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had heard the commotion from the living room and were now watching, one with curious and the other with annoyance on his face, as he heard, _wizard_ and _magic_, all in one sentence.

"Bloody Hell, Draco, nothing is going to happen, now move it, or be moved!"

Draco arched an eyebrow, "Really think you can move me without magic?"

Harry screamed out in frustration, "If you - don't let me out, I will do accidental magic! Ask them!" said Harry, pointing to his relatives. "What happened, the last time I got so angry at your sister, Uncle Vernon?" He looked to his uncle, who had gone as purple/red as a raddish.

Uncle Vernon nodded vigorously, "They came! Those - _others_."

Desperate, Draco said softly, "Harry, _please_, listen to me."

"I've listened to you for a week now! I've been in my room day in and day out! I'm not doing it any longer. Move from the _fucking_ door!"

Draco stood there, and crossed his arms, "No, I can't do that."

Harry gripped the door, as Draco leaned against it with his weight. "You really - want me to break this door?" asked Harry, scathingly.

"I doubt you could." said Draco, assessing him.

"Wanna _bet_?" challenged Harry, through clenched teeth. He jerked, Draco, was moved slightly with the door. It opened halfway, only for Draco to come up and wrap his arms around Harry, to pull him away.

"_No_." snapped Draco, forcefully.

Harry glared darkly at him, "Let go-"

"No."

"Let go."

"No."

"_Yes." _Harry's voice had become so low. His brilliant green eyes glared up at him, Draco's locked with his.

Harry felt the blood pumping in his ears, and a throbbing sensation washed over him, almost as if his breathing was being restricted, and before Draco knew it, he jumped away, letting go of Harry, as if he had been zapped with something electric.

Harry not giving it a thought, yanked the door and walked out, and took off, leaving Draco cursing.

Just as it got dark, Harry found out just how very wrong he had been, and just how right Draco Malfoy really was. It really should not have come as a surprise , when the stars in the sky suddenly went black and a bitter coldness swept from the alley in Magnolia Crescent, and if getting attacked in the middle of the blackness by Dementors wasn't enough, then what really got bad, was the fact that his cousin was caught up into the middle of it and nearly killed.

It had all happened in swift succession, the darkness, Dementor attack, patronus, Mrs. Figg, Privet Drive, Aunt Petunia; the infamous Howler, the Ministry of Magic expulsion letter, and then the next letter just five minutes after that telling him that he had to await trial. It was like a dream, a scary dream that seemed endless. The last thing he knew, was locking himself up into his room and pressing his back against the door and then sliding down to the floor like a puppet being let go from its string. He tucked his knees up to his chest, his face pale and the sweat pouring from his scalp. How he was able to carry Dudley from Magnolia to the house was beyond him, but he was drained of all energy, and all he could do was bow his head and press it against his knees, and murmured, "I'm so sorry Draco." He whispered, as he closed his eyes, and brought his hands up, he threw off the bandana, and wiped the sweat underneath it.

He just had to go and be so stupid, didn't he? He had to ignore the warnings, Draco gave him. He had even tried to stop Harry, by force. That was how much Draco had really cared for his wellbeing, and now, here he was all alone feeling this empty darkness sweep his body, and a helplessness he had not had before. The image of being expelled washed across his mind and slipped down his body and chilled his heart. He shuddered, and swallowed the saliva that had built up in his mouth.

He was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. All, because he wanted to get out for some fresh air. Why, didn't he listen to Draco? He could see Snape's face right now, and the dark arched eyebrow upwards into the greasy hairline. The condescending voice, the points, and then the abominable detention he would receive for stupidity. The letters that were left on his bed, he didn't need to open them. He didn't need to hear it from Ron and Hermione at the very moment. Especially, Hermione. Ron would just write a rehearsed letter, from Hermione's point of view, rather than his own. Sirius' words of comfort weren't as rehearsed however. He was the only one who knew what it was like to be held prisoner. To be locked up for something that you could not helped. At that moment he felt so very small. He felt weak and detached from his being.

It took the rest of Harry's energy to move from his place on the floor to the furthest corner of the room. He remembered doing this inside of his cupboard, when he was a little boy. He'd scoot as far into the corner as he could and try to minimize himself from the world, and now - here he was, fifteen years old, sitting in the blackest corner of the room, his head against the wall and his eyes closed, desperately blocking the light of the moon outside.

The stars had betrayed him tonight, the moon had lied to him and abandoned him in that alley with his defenceless cousin, and then - his worst fear was brought upon him like ice cold water showering the unsuspecting.

Harry had been so enraptured with his thoughts, that he did not see the door opening, nor did he see Draco standing there, clad in wizard robes instead of muggle clothes.

Draco looked around the room and it had only taken a second to find who he was looking for. He heaved a sigh, closed the door and walked over to the corner. He said nothing as he sank down next Harry.

The smaller teenager jumped in surprise, having been wallowing in his shame, he had not even felt him sit down. Harry swallowed, "_I'm_ sorry." said Harry, quietly. Draco gave him a temperate look, while brushing his hair out of the way, slipping pieces behind his ears. He then wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him close.

He collapsed into his arms, clinging to Draco, for all it was worth. "I'm sick of being locked up!" He whispered desperately, fisting Draco's robes, "I'm _sick_ of being detained, like a prisoner…" He began to cry gently, unable to help it any longer. His shoulder's shook, as his body was consumed with guilt and desolation.

Draco tenderly rocked him, trying to calm the unhinged feeling that was claiming Harry's being. "I hate - ALL of this! If - it isn't bad enough I - I'm l- locked up, I- its worse w- when your friends d- don't even w- write _properly_." All Draco could do was hold Harry, rock him, and stroke his dark hair. "I'm sorry, I yelled at you. I - I should have _listened_. I was just frustrated…" His voice cracked and his throat felt as if it were being rubbed with sandpaper.

"I know you were." whispered Draco, pressing his mouth against Harry's head. "I would be too in your situation." He was so calm;

Harry was surprised that Draco wasn't giving him snide or cynical comments about how great of a job he did going out and doing exactly what he had feared. But, none came.

"I - I never meant to - take my irritation out on you. I was stupid-" said Harry, moving his face from Draco's robe. "You've done nothing but help me, and I just - slapped you in the face." He shook his head, "I'm sorry." His voice was full of shame.

"_Sssh_." Draco pressed his finger against Harry's lips. "Don't worry about that."

"But, I do." said Harry, "I would have completely lost my sanity by now, had it not been for you. My friends don't even write me - I'm stuck here - at least you are here, and I - I should have taken your warning more seriously. I - I was completely evil, to you."

"What's done is done. Now, we have to prepare to get you out of this mess."

Harry haved a sigh, "This is so screwed up."

"It is." said Draco. "The legal system is a fucking quack. To beat it, sometimes you have to stoop to their level."

"Not sure, if I can go so low."

"You may not be able too. But, I can."

Harry leaned back and looked up at him, "What do you mean by that?"

Draco smiled, "_You'll_ see."

  
Now, here Harry sat, in this musky, dusty, and corrosively nasty house without Draco, staring out the window into the darkened night, while his two friends cringed, visibly. Hermione sporting sores on her finger, because of Hedwig, and Ron had a scar on his cheek from where Hedwig's claws had dug into the Weasley teen.

Harry wasn't speaking, he was too angry and annoyed. He continued to listen to Hermione's ramblings about how they weren't allowed to put too much information into a letter. _Blah, blah, blah_. Harry however, wasn't up for listening. Hermione was on the edge of tears. Ron was looking a bit worried, and trying to find something to lure Harry into a conversation with.

He was too upset to yell, scream, and rant. He just - wanted too sit there, give them the silent treatment. It was _so_ much worse. There was a distinct crack and Fred and George appeared in all their glory, and soon after Ginny appeared.

Fred and George tried their hardest to get Harry to speak to them, but he only looked at them; Ginny sat next to Hermione, stroking Crookshanks and watching Harry, closely.

"Harry, say anything!" begged Hermione. "I can't stand this silent treatment."

"Oh, the silent treatment YOU gave me for a month?" asked Harry hotly. "You don't like it do you?"

"They wouldn't let us, Harry." said Hermione, nearly in tears.

"We couldn't!" said Ron, "We were warned."

"Was your mother and father looking over your shoulder?" snapped Harry. "Since, when do _YOU_ listen to directions?"

Fred grinned widely, "He has a point, _Ronnikin_s, did you go Percy on us?" he teased.

Ron growled, "Don't even associate me with that two faced bastard!"

"What's up with Percy?" asked Harry, suddenly. Grateful for a change of subject, Ron launched into the big squabble his parents and Percy had, over Harry and Dumbledore. "Geez and Percy was bloody Head Boy? How thick can he get?" Was Harry's remark.

"That's what we say." said George sitting on th bed. "He's become quite the little bastard in the family."

"Making mum cry." Fred scowled. "Pissing dad off! It's_ hard_ to piss dad off."

Ginny rolled her eyes, Percy needs to be attacked from all sides with a beater bat." Hermione had kept out of it, because, well, she wasn't a sibling, and Harry didn't mention what he would like to do to the brother as well, out of respect.

"Are you still mad." asked Hermione timidly.

"Yes, I'm mad! I'm pissed off." scowled Harry. "Have you ever been locked up?" He snapped. "Have you ever, had to put up with three despicable relatives? I don't know about you, but being locked up _sucks_."

"N- no, I'm sorry, Harry. It's not our faults!" insisted Hermione. "We've been here! _Cleaning_, that's it. While the Order has been downstairs."

"The Order?"

Fred answered for Hermione, "The Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore created it, during the last reign of You Know Who."

"Only adults out of school are allowed to attend." said George. "Which makes no sense." Seeing Harry's face, he added quickly, "I mean, you've done more than half them adults, and they still won't let you in."

"I'm not surprised. They all want to hold onto the last of their dignity." Mumbled Harry, leaning back against the chair.

Harry felt unsettled. He really, really did not like what was going on, or how things were being worked. He hated it even more, when they all went downstairs, Sirius and Mrs. Weasley got into it, and finally, the little information Harry picked up wasn't fit for anything, and it was all under the watchful glare of Mrs. Weasley.

Sirius had actually, been trying to talk to him, but the glares weren't helping any. Harry just found himself leaning against Sirius, with a heaved sigh.

He looked over at his godson sadly, and ran a hand over the boy's small back. "You'll be alright kid. You have luck, like no one else I've ever known." He whispered to Harry, who looked up at him.

"You're the only one who knows what it feels like to be locked up."

Sirius nodded, "I asked them not to do that." He said, with sincerity. "I asked them, not to lock you up, not to keep you confined to that muggle place, but no one ever listens to me."

"I know, Sirius. I'm not mad at you, I'm frustrated."

Sirius smiled and moved his arm and wrapped it around his godson, who scooted closer. "I know you are, Harry. I would be too."

There were people were watching them shrewdly. It was annoying. "Sirius?" He questioned.

Sirius looked down, and then leaned over and whispered into the boy's ear, "I didn't quite agree with keeping _you_ out of the loop of information. They think, I am going to _spill_ the beans so to say."

"Would you if I asked?" Pondered Harry, to Sirius.

"With eyes like that?" asked Sirius. "How could I resist?"

Harry laughed lightly, "Thank you, Sirius. I liked that answer."

"No problem."

Harry found himself unable to sleep that night, as he sat on the edge of his bed. Ron was out like a light, and Harry could have sworn something snickered in the blank portrait just opposite of his bed. He was wearing blue silk night pants and a white tank top. He stood, giving up, and made his way quietly out of the bedroom and into the rickety hallway. _This place was creepy_, thought Harry, mildly as he took the steps quietly.

When he entered the kitchen, he stopped when he saw Remus Lupin and Sirius sitting there talking over a cup of tea. Well, Remus was drinking tea, Sirius was drinking Firewhisky.

"Harry!" said Sirius, his eyes lighting up.

"Hi, Harry." said Remus' gentle voice.

"Hey." said Harry, rubbing his arm unconsciously.

"Couldn't sleep? Come on, pull up a seat." said Sirius, with a smile.

Smiling softly, Harry did just that.

"There's no Molly, here so -" The animagus flicked his wand, and a shot glass appeared in front of Harry, and Sirius poured him a glass of Firewhisky.

"_Sirius_." said Remus, in a slight warning tone, but his mouth had a smile on it, and his eyes glittered. "You really, think that's wise?"

"I don't care. It's _Harry_." He seemed to stress, Harry's name, as the teen stared at the amber liquid.

"I've never had Firewhisky." He said, curiously.

"It's good. Take down in one gulp."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that…" said Remus, "That might burn his vocal cords."

"Nah, he's a Potter. He can take it." insisted Sirius, a grin on his face.

Harry shrugged, "Here goes nohting." he raised it to his lips and then, the next thing the two adults knew, he necked it all back. He coughed a moment, held his flaming mouth, and his eyes watered. "_Holy shit_."

Sirius barked with laughter, Remus grinned; "Now, you know why they call it Firewhisky." drawled the werewolf

"No kiddin'?" Harry coughed, and breathed out. "Wow, that's - _kicking_." He said, licking his lips. It had a good taste to it though. "I like it." He insisted; Sirius laughed, and poured him another. "Maybe, I'll drink this one a bit slower."

Remus chuckled, and sipped at his tea.

"Oh, I wanted to give you these." said Sirius, flicking his wand. There were two letters on the table. "They arrived earlier, about an hour ago. I didn't want anyone getting a hold of them and reading them, just in case they were private."

Harry saw Draco's handwriting, and went for them immediately. The teen wasn't exactly sure if he could trust Remus or Sirius, but he would rather Sirius get a hold of his letters than Molly or Moody. He ripped the letter open;

_Dear Harry, _

_Hey, I've written to let you know, that everything will be fixed. You will not be expelled, and I don't think a trial will be held, if we could help it. We Malfoys have a few things up our sleeves. I will be out of touch with you for a couple days. I have a few leads to check up on, and a couple people to see, anyway. I wanted you to stop worrying your pretty little head. Where are you? Are you safe? Your relatives said, that you had taken off with a group of wizards. I guess, they finally removed you. The only problem is, I miss you, now. I'm used to coming over every day, and I can't do that. Cherity can't even get to you, so it must be protected, in quite the way. I'll be here, waiting for your reply. I don't think, my mind will rest until I know you're one hundred percent safe. From your own handwriting. I miss you, want you, and need you, Harry._

_Love,  
Draco_

Harry smiled, feeling his heart flutter, as he gently closed the letter, and glanced up to see both adults staring curiously. "Just a friend."

"Oh? Looks like more than just a friend, from the look on your face." teased Sirius. "Who've you been seeing?"

The teen blushed, "_I_- I you wouldn't understand." He insisted, laying it flat on the table. "My friends wouldn't even understand." he added more ruefully.

"Ooh, a _mystery_." said Sirius, looking gleeful. "Harry has a mystery lover Remus."

"So it seems." said Remus with amusement. "Why wouldn't we understand?"

"It's unorthodox." He didn't know why he was telling these two, so much information. He glanced over his shoulder at the door instinctively. "Not many people would approve of it." Sirius and Remus exchanged looks, of amusement. "People, would even go so far as to think, that I've been douced with a love potion or something. But, that's anything but the truth."

"Who is it?" asked Remus, his werewolf curiosity peaked. "We won't say a word."

Just as Harry's blush had been receeding it came back, "I- I don't know, if I should say. You'll both get bright ideas."

"How do you know?" asked Sirius. "You don't hardly know us. Maybe its time we all got together, without Molly Weasley and the others, and know each other."

That was true, Harry did not know Sirius or Remus, and they were the last link to his parents. "I'd like that."

"Well, tell us!" said Remus.

Harry gushed, "Uhm, it's a boy." he said, for starters.

Remus and Sirius exchanged glances, they grinned, and looked back at Harry, "What's so bad about that?" asked Sirius, cheerfully.

"Well, I don't know about the magical world, but in the muggle world its kind of strange for people to see that."

"No, not here, it's as normal as night and day. Most of your witches and wizards have no preferrance." said Remus. "It's always been that way."

"Oh, that's good." said Harry, mild relief showing upon his face.

"Take Remus, and I for instance." Remus blushed at the words of Sirius. "We're not just friends, you know."

Harry laughed at this, and Remus cleared his throat, "We're not talking about us Sirius."

"Why not?" asked Harry, with a smile. "I need to get to know you two. I only know the professor side of you, Remus. I daresay that's not enough."

Remus smiled, "You can Harry." He said, with honesty. "It was my fault before. I have a fear of rejection."

"Don't we all?" Remarked Harry.

Sirius cleared, his throat, "Okay, okay, Harry, who are you seeing?"

"Seriously, you wouldn't approve of it. Ron would think I was a nutter, and Hermione well - I don't know how she would take it. She's weird."

"Is it that controversial?" asked Remus, arching an eyebrow. "Okay, if its so - strange, then tell us, how did it begin, with this said boy?"

Harry could do that. "Well, it was a couple nights after Cedric's death and everything. I was feeling particularly up in the air, and I was in the trophy room, staring at Cedric's plaque. I won't lie, I blamed myself, so bad for it all. I started crying - I couldn't help it. People around me, coming up to me, asking me questions a couple looking at me, as if I'm a murderer. I just - I couldn't handle it." Harry had a distant look on his face.

Sirius' arm went around Harry, and pulled him closer. Harry took a soft breath and then said, "I was there, and then - in comes the last person in the world, I expected. He really was, I wasn't paying attention to whom it was, I was that distraught, and I literally cried on him - until I realized, that I did not recognize the smell. I looked up and I saw him there - it was a surreal second. It was something that should not have occurred, but it did. One thing lead to another and we - er - sort of got a little physical." Sirius grinned widely, as Remus smiled delicately at him. Harry was flaming in the cheeks. "I'd never - experienced _that_ before, and I couldn't believe it was with HIM, of all people. After that- I - I figured, y'know, it would just be a one time, desperate moment thing? But, it wasn't. We'd made a few eye contacts, but not talking, because - _well_ - we just didn't associate like that, in past unless we were attacking one another. Then he sent me a letter about a day before the Hogwart's Express, telling me not to forget. I went - back to the Dursleys. He came to the Dursleys." Harry felt himself smile. A true smile. It had been the only time, he was ever happy on Privet Drive.

Eyebrows went upwards, "Did he really?"

"Yeah, he was livid at the arrangements. I was still a bit - baffled mind you, because this wasn't a regular occurance. But, we just - I don't know, talked and talked some more until it became comfortable and relaxed. He has spent over half the summer with me." He sighed, and looked down, "He warned me- he told me that the Ministry would do anything to hush me up." Remus and Sirius exchanged looks.

"He told me, to stay inside the house. I got a bit - _er_ - mad at him, I sort of lashed out at him, cause of my frustrations. I didn't listen to him, and - well - look what happened." He murmured, "Worthy of a Snape kick in the arse." He took the dark red liquid and swallowed it in one gulp, he grimaced visibly from the taste, and felt his throat and stomach burning.

"How did he know?" asked Remus.

"His father, has thick ties in the Ministry. His father isn't exactly on my favorites list."

"Now - you have me bubbling with curiosity." said Sirius, hardly able to stay seated, "Who? Is it?"

For a moment Harry hesitated, "D- Draco Malfoy." The name sent a shiver up Harry's spine, and he closed his eyes for one moment to picture his face. When he did, he found himself smiling on the inside.

A thick pregnant pause settled in and Harry found himself unable to look up. "Holy, shit! My godson is in a scandal of the year!!!" Whooped Sirius Black, with a large grin on his face.

Harry's head shot up and he saw that Sirius looked gleeful and Remus, looked amused. "Y- you mean you're not freaked out?"

Sirius was dancing around with an exultant expression, "_Hell no_! This is wicked! This is the best story I've heard since, that little Longbottom kid made a boggart Snape wear his grannies clothes. _Scandal baby! _I want to be around to see it!"

Remus chuckled, "Sirius-" He gave his partner a look, before glancing at Harry. "Are you serious about him?"

Sirius laughed, "Of course he is! Why wouldn't he be!"

"I wasn't asking you." said Remus, dryly.

"Sure you were! You said my name."

Harry sniggered with amusement, as Remus rolled his eyes and looked to Harry,

He nodded, "I think so. You'd have to see Draco's personality with me, to understand."

Remus smiled, "I'm not going to say anything out of the way." He said, kindly. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Really, and if there is one thing that has taught me never to judge a person based upon! It's the family. Look at my family!" said Sirius, waving his hand around. "They were dark, nasty, creepy, and Deatheater material, hell even my little brother Regulus became a Deatheater."

"He did?" asked Harry shocked.

"Oh yeah, when he was about fifteen or sixteen. Got in way over his head, did he? _Whew_."

"What happened?"

"He was killed. Tried to get out of Voldemort's services. Well, you don't just walk up to the bastard and hand in your two week notice. You can get in, but going out means sacrificing your life."

"Technically, once a Deatheater, always a Deatheater." Remus told Harry. "It's like muggle gangs."

Harry looked at Sirius, "I'm sorry, I had no idea, this was even your house."

"Yeh." said Sirius darkly. "It's the only thing I could offer to the Order, since my head is on the chopping block on all bloody sides. The Deatheaters know about me being an animagus, now that Wormtail is with them and there's a fifty thousand galleon prize upon my head, for the capture of me." Harry leaned into Sirius and pressed his head against his chest. Sirius rubbed his arm affectionately. "So you and a Malfoy? Wow!"

Harry blushed, "Believe me, it wasn't planned."

"Nothing ever is, Harry." reminded Remus.

"I don't know, I - I need Draco." said Harry, quietly. "He's something, I never had, or never thought of having. I mean - it's - strange."

"You don't have to explain." said Remus, gently.

"Yeah, he does!" said Sirius, eagerly. "I have to live through SOMEONE. Might as well be my gorgeous godson!!"

Harry laughed, and looked up at his godfather and kissed him on the cheek. "Draco, made me get a whole new wardrobe. He also did something to my relatives, still not sure what but, its to the point where they were amiable."

"Really?" said Remus, his eyes glittering, as Sirius clapped his hands.

"I'd like to have seen their look." crowed Sirius, with a grin. "I think, I could like this Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, he is, but he sounds worthy of my acceptance."

"Yeah, he made sure that they wouldn't bother me again or make me work out in the garden when it was scorching outside." said Harry, and then smiled, "Draco is for real. Believe me, out of all the fights we've had over the years, I can tell when he's a fake and when he's not. This side of Draco, I doubt even his friends have seen. He said, his father is letting him choose his own path. In a lot of way's we're a like."

"Harry, you've always had good judgement." said Remus, "I may not have known you as well as I would have liked, but I have always known that your judgement has always been good about people. You give people chances, just like Dumbledore does, you let people get to know you and you forgive. I believe, we can accept your word on it, Harry and hold it true."

Sirius nodded, "That's right. Unlike Molly, we do not believe you as a child. You're a teenager - yes - but you're no longer a child. You haven't been since you faced Lord Voldemort for the first time in your life. I believe, plenty of adults tend to forget that. There are a lot of rules that do not apply to you, Harry."

"Draco told me, I'm the Prince of Impossible."

Remus smiled, "You very well are. The King of Impossible doesn't possess a human form."

Harry could only smile, feeling relief swim over him. At least someone was on his side, two someones. Someones, he would like to get to know better. He got up and he hugged both Remus and Sirius, before declaring he was finally tired enough to get a little sleep.

Remus patted him on the small of his back, "Good night, Harry."

"Night Remus, night Sirius!"


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

The fire grate spun brilliant shades of vivid green, with the grace of a Malfoy, Draco folded out perfectly from the base of the fireplace, not a hair out of place or a wrinkle in his fine robes of silk black, with silver along the edge of the fabric. He stood there in the cool and dimly lit pub, and stared shrewdly around. His eyes flashed over faces briefly, sometimes stopping longer on certain wizards and witches. After a quick look to all the private booths, and when he saw nothing or no one out of the ordinary, he stepped forward satisfied, toward the private booths, which had their own cast iron doors and a tiny little window just large enough for one to see out. With his robes swaying behind him, it was really quite rare, that Draco was out by himself without his two friends, to make sure no one started anything, and instead, they were at Malfoy Manor, in his intimate corridors, waiting on his or Cherity's message. If Skeeter had everything he needed, he would need a few more hands and eyes to go through these particular documents. They would have no idea why he needed them, but then again, Crabbe and Goyle never asked questions. He debated on getting a hold of Blaise. He knew, his best friend would help, even if he did ask a million and one questions.

When he got to the back booth, he opened the iron door, and stepped into the booth, only to find the presence of one Rita Skeeter, sitting at the table, drinking tea. Her curly blonde hair was up in a messy clip and her nails were chipped something terrible. He had a feeling; this had something to do with Hermione Granger and her hold over the reporter, who had been found out to be an animagus. She had black rimmed glasses over her blue eyes.

"Ms. Skeeter?" said Draco's voice coolly.

She looked up, "_Ah_, Mr. Malfoy." she gave him as cheery of a smile as possible, as she held out her hand, slender hand.

They shook, and he sank down opposite of her, adjusting his robes, while doing so. Tom came bustling over, entered the private booth, "What will it be Mr. Malfoy?" He said, pleasantly.

Draco simply ordered a gillywater and waited for the man to come back with it and leave before he began.

"Cherity?" said Draco, out loud.

When she appeared, she bowed gracefully, and beamed at him. "Silence the door." Cherity squeaked and did as she was told; with a snap of her fingers it was silenced. "Thank you." He gave her a sharp nod.

Cherity bowed and disappeared, leaving Rita to give him a small smile, "I was surprised to receive your urgent owl. I had no idea, that I would be in touch with you ever again, but as it is, what is it that you are wanting from me, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked, in an amiable voice.

Draco's eyes flickered over to her, and for a moment, he thought about using her illegal animagi against her. However, Hermione Granger already had that over her head. Instead, he pulled out a dark purple money sack with a gold string wrapped tightly around the expanding cloth. He placed it on the table right between the two of them.

She stared at it, her eyes glittering suddenly, "W- what do you need?" She said, hungrily.

Perfect, though Draco. She was desperate. "Every file you own on one Cornelius Fudge, and with those files, I mean from school, school friends, right down to his favourite dessert." He nudged his money sack.

She stared at it, "That's a lot of information," she said, slowly, "how much?"

"_20,000_." He really had fifty thousand in gold on him, if he really needed it, but he doubted it, seeing the shape she was in, from the lack of slandering the famous.

"When do you want them?"

"I need them in confidence. No one is to know, that I am using these. I'll throw in five thousand more," he said, casually, "For a Secrecy Charm, overlooked by house elf." He arched an eyebrow, waiting for her answer.

"You have yourself a deal Mr. Malfoy." she said nearly breathless.

"That's not all." said Draco, slowly. "I also, need information on the people around him, who are the absolute closest, including his dear wife and children."

She smirked, "That's all included." she told him.

"_Good_. If I need you..."

"I will be at your assistance." said Rita Skeeter, swiftly. "Shall we meet in two hours? I have a special room full of Ministry files."

Draco gave her a nod for his answer, before taking a long drink of gillywater. Well, if there are five crates, he would definitely need Blaise's help.

Eighteen hours of no sleep, continuous cups of coffee and tranquilizing potions later, Draco had sitting in front of his study desk a list of names, people, their places, and their association with Fudge. Crabbe and Goyle had passed out in the guest rooms and Blaise was fast asleep on his leather loveseat, feet draped over the arm, and his mouth open snoring very ungracefully.

Dark rings wrapped around his blue eyes, as he rubbed his forehead and flipped open the information that he had narrowed down. Anything, that had sounded fishy, he pulled, anything that sounded like anything but a future Minister was also pulled and placed in front of his desk, that was now in complete disarray. Scratching his head, he shook his head and flipped over to one file. _Helix Hudson. _

One of Fudge's best friends, from first year onward. Fudge, was not a Hufflepuff, like Draco had suspected and he wasn't a Slytherin either. He was a Ravenclaw, made Prefect and Head Boy. But, that was just all simple facts, nothing suspicious. However, what was suspicious was this particular friend, who was now residing in St. Mungo's on the exact same ward that the Longbottoms were stationed, and another suspicious thing, was Cornelius Fudge's other two school friends from Hogwart's both died that same year, of mysterious causes.

_This _was worth looking over. But, only after he had a few hours of rest. He wouldn't be able to think properly if he didn't. He sank back and slouched like Harry would do. A simple but tired smile swept across his features, as he thought of Harry.

He couldn't get mad at him. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about Harry, that just would not allow Draco to get upset. He should have been steamed, at Harry getting attacked by Dementors and nearly killed, when he had warned him time and time again. Draco had every intention on going into that small bedroom, and chewing him out. Not only did, Harry scare the hell out of him, but he also put his life in danger. He knew, Harry was restless, tired of being confined. Hell, he would be too. But, that didn't escape the fact, that Draco nearly had a heart attack over him.

Then, Draco saw it. The very thing that made his heart jerk and pump more vigorously. He saw Harry in a corner, looking guilty and helpless. It wasn't exactly a sight, Draco could lash out on, and so instead, his heart melted, and he had no choice but to sink down and wrap his arms around Harry.

Draco felt himself wake up just a bit, at the memory. He had asked himself time and time again, how'd this happen? Draco was not a mellow person. Someone do something stupid, he was going to point it out, even Blaise, he'd make his best friend out to be a laughing stock if it the mood was right. But, with Harry, he couldn't do that. Was it, because he had already been through so much? With no help from his own self, of course. Draco in the previous years made his life a living hell. All to gain what? Nothing.

Draco refused to be stupid any longer, he refused to stand behind his father, and become an ideal model. One thing as a father, that Lucius Malfoy had done right by him was allow him to take his own path. He knew that the Dark Lord wouldn't like it, but if anything, Lucius Malfoy would simply say, _'I've disowned him.'_ That would be enough for the Dark Lord, Draco supposed.

Stifling another yawn, this one so large that tears of exhaustion drained out of his eyes, he shook his head, and felt his jaw stiffen. _Enough, intense thinking, at four in the morning_, thought Draco staring at his pocket watch.

After only five hours of rest, Draco was up again. This time however, he was not going to do research, instead, he would be making a stop at Helix Hudson's relatives, and try and persuade them to sign a slip that he could speak with Helix Hudson. But, first, he would have to inquire that the man was still alive.

To Draco's surprise, none of this took longer than two hours. The Hudson's, which consisted of Helix's mother, Ruthann and Helix's younger sister Esmeralda, were very happy to talk about the good qualities that Helix Hudson had possessed, and about how talented and smart he was. Always wanting to be a photographer, ever since he was six years old.

Then Draco charmed them, before asking about meeting with him and talking to him in private. The two had been so captivated by Draco's charisma that they immediately granted him permission. Soon after, Draco made his way to St. Mungos.

As soon as the nurses allowed him access to the corridors in which Helix Hudson was stationed upon, the teen saw him. He was definitely older and more care worn, but it was him. The school picture of Helix Hudson was a teen of great looks. He had flighty straw coloured blonde hair and a boyish face. His eyes were the colour of chestnut and he had a carefree looking disposition. He was thin, with squared off shoulders, and he slouched just a bit.

This, Helix Hudson was none of the above except for the eyes and hair. His face was round, and although he was skinny, his body had taken on a boxed shape, due to the lack of exercise and being confined to one bedroom all his life. He was wearing light blue pyjamas, with the bottom three buttons ripped off, and white strings hanging down from where they had at once been attached. His hair, while straw colour, had grey at the roots, and it spread around like someone had dumped cigarette ashes in his hair. He was glistening pale, more than him and more than even Harry. His face looked twice what it ought to be.

The nurse smiled and left him alone. The door closed, and the man didn't move.

"Mr. Hudson?" said Draco, in a low tone.

The man jerked, and he stared upwards, his eyes widen, when he saw Draco, "You?"

"I am a friend of your mothers?" tried Draco, unsure of how to go about this, as he took two steps closer.

"Mummy." he breathed, looking up with innocent eyes. "Pictures!" He then said, pointing.

Draco looked over his shoulder, where pictures had been taken and then placed into the Potion Dye, they were moving and in bright colours. "That's amazing." said Draco, pretending to be full of interest. "Did you do that?"

"Pictures!" he said again and pointed.

Draco nodded, "Who are they?"

Helix frowned, and looked down like a little boy would and he began to play with his shirt. He shrugged.

Draco walked over and pulled up a seat, "Are those from your old home?"

"Home?" Whispered Helix, raising his head. "Mummy, home, pictures." He stared far off.

"Helix?"

Helix Hudson turned his head, and stared at Draco, "Me!" He said, holding up his hand, like a child would in primary class.

Here it was, thought Draco, as he pulled the bag he had been carrying and pulled out a white tin. "_Fudge_?" Offered Draco, pulling it back and exposing the chocolate pieces.

Helix froze. His dark eyes had deep concentration on it, as if he was remembering something. Draco arched an eyebrow, "Fudge?" He repeated, gently.

"_Bad!_" Helix spluttered, "Bad, bad!"

"What?" asked Draco, glancing over his shoulder, to see three nurses standing by in case one or the other was to get violent. "What's bad, Helix?" asked Draco, in the most careful voice he could muster.

"Fudge." He said, staring blankly at the tin. "Pictures."

Draco leaned back, "Pictures? Those pictures?" he pointed, behind him.

"Birdie!" He said pointing behind him, to a large Raven picture.

Draco arched an eyebrow, "Raven? Fudge?"

Helix nodded, "Fudge! _bad, bad_!" he quailed.

"Okay," Draco studied the portrait behind Helix for several long moments. It was ordinary, in a silver frame with black onyx gems, and in the middle was a glorious raven, with grand feathered wings and behind it many colours from random potion dyes, of blue, yellow, green, and red. The dyes were swirling around the flapping fowl.

It was a beautiful photograph, and it looked more like a moving painting than a photo, except for the gloss over it. Was he saying, that Fudge was a Ravenclaw, and he was bad? He knew, Fudge was a Ravenclaw, but why was he bad?

Then as though the answer was staring him in the face, he stood up, and casually walked past Helix and to the large Raven photograph. "Beautiful picture." Said Draco, as Helix began snacking on the fudge, Draco had brought.

Helix turned, chocolate all over his face, "Picture!" He pointed. "Birdie! Secret."

_Secret? _Draco's eyebrows arched, and he crossed his arms, as he stared at it, narrowing his blue eyes up at the image on the wall. What was secret about it? His eyes went up along the edge of the frame and then down to the bottom and then to the side and that was where he saw it. A glint of gold sticking up from behind the frame. You'd never notice it because the colour yellow was in the background; with one look over his shoulder to the glass door, he reached his fingers in, and pulled out a gold key. It had two little teeth, and was very small, had to have been specially made.

Now this, was something. But what did it go too?

Draco turned, and held out the key and showed it to Helix, who had finished half the tin, however, Draco wondered just how much of it made it _into_ his mouth.

"_Bad_!" he pointed. "Bad, bad!" His face screwed up suddenly, and he looked down at the ground, he looked like he was trying hard to remember. "Oooh." he said, tapping his mouth. He giggled to himself, his mind suddenly going from concentration back to his mental state; he placed the tin of chocolates down and ran over to his little bed, barefoot. He had a giddy look upon his face.

Draco followed, and saw that he was now on the floor and had pulled out a stuffed animal. This stuffed animal was a Hogwart's bear. It was all blue, and it had a t-shirt with a raven on it and then across its neck and arm was, '_Head Prefect - Helix Hudson._'

"Pressie!" said Helix, holding out the bear. "Pressie."

Draco reached out for the bear, and took it. It was soft, of course, but what was the significance of this teddy bear. Instinctively, he ran his hand up and down the body of the bear,

"Soft!" declared Helix, with a smile.

"Yeah, very soft." Draco turned it over and then ran his hand up and down the head and then he stopped when he reached the neck, he felt a very small hole. Upon further inspection, he noticed that the gold key would fit. Draco looked up to see Helix bouncing on the balls of his heels. He looked over at the chocolate, "Chocolate!" He said, blandly.

The man ran back over at that, leaving Draco to the stuffed animal. With his back turned to the door, he delicately inserted the key. He twisted it, and surprisingly enough the bear's neck opened up, but instead of meeting white fuzz, he met a white envelope packet. He reached in and pulled the white packet out, locking the bear he placed it on the bed. Draco glanced at the door for the thousandth time, the ladies were laughing and talking with one another, not even paying attention to Draco, who pulled along the sticky top; he reached in and pulled some photos out, this he was sure of, the smell and the way they felt. When he did, he met a white sheet of paper, and behind that paper, was something that made Draco's mouth fall flat open.

_"Holy fuckin' shit!_" He breathed.

The answer had become so clear, as to why, Fudge's friends were dead, _all_ but this one.


	7. Chapter Six

**A.N. Take one second to read please? Lol. Hopefully you did. This chapter was something of a mild pain for me. I looked it over several times, but that's not what was a pain. I've juggled what to do, and I hope this suits you and I hope I dun get flamed for it, like someone said I would. Thank you for reading and all the reviews so far. They've been awesome. :) **

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Draco Malfoy held the key to Cornelius Fudge's downfall. He sat there, in his cozy study room, which was black and deep green, with cherry wood furnishings. There were no portraits of people on the wall. Draco rather liked his privacy, rather than a bunch of wizards or witches staring at him with their painted eyes. He revolved twice in the comfortable leather desk chair. Part of him was overwhelmed with glee, while the other part of him, cringed just staring at the photographs. How did he ever accomplish this? Draco wanted to know. Sitting idly upon Draco Malfoy's desk was about twenty snap shots, all very graphic and appalling to say the least. He never thought it possible from the Minister of Magic. It was the reason of Cornelius Fudge's best mate's death, all in the same year.

The reason Helix Hudson was still alive, was because of these particular photos, had been hidden, quite cleverly too. Being a Ravenclaw, it surprised Draco that Fudge didn't find them. Then again, Draco suspected that Fudge severed all ties from his best friend's before having them killed off.

Fudge, of course had hired someone, and was probably half way across the country during the time of the murders and inevitable torture; but that didn't stop Fudge's orders and conspiracy. But, the murders were the least of Draco's thoughts. Unless, he exposed Fudge outright to the whole world, there was no actual evidence. Draco would have to be careful with this information. It was disastrous in the wrong person's hands. He thought about using this, as a way to announce to the world of Lord Voldemort's return, but he couldn't do too much at one time. If he did this, then everyone might believe Harry and Dumbledore was the one blackmailing the Minister, especially since Draco did this for the sole purpose of getting Harry free. However, he would keep them around… just in case.

This was not a sex scandal, like one might think. Fudge and his mates did nothing of the sort. This was positively worse. If this got out into the hands of the world, then a rebellion would start; with Voldemort alive and wrecking havoc, the last thing the world needed was a rebellion. The way it ended last time, if Draco remembered the text's correctly, it had taken wizards almost an age just to form a strained relationship, and even now, it's still very tense. A lot of hate and anger came from this particular's side, from the way they were treated in the past.

Draco would of course, try to keep this hush, hush unless it came down to desperation. Although, he doubted, that it would ever get that far.

The photograph's that caused the lives of men, who were by no means innocent, were all seen torturing a group of goblins. Helix Hudson was only in one or two. Draco suspected that he had the camera most of the time. This was what the photographs were showing Draco. They were drunk, very evident from the whisky bottle in one of the guy's left hand while his wand pointed at a small unsuspecting goblin, it looked quite young. Maybe not a goblin's child age, but definitely not a fully grown goblin like the ones at Gringotts. There were two of them, if Draco assessed it right, and one of them was strung up by their clothing and pinned to the wall. Some of them were more brutal, and one showed a young Cornelius, dusty short old fashioned brown hair, it was very short around the ears and neck. His round youthful face had a drunken glee in it, while his wand was raised, and a bright red beam was shooting a goblin square in the chest.

For one of the first times ever, Draco Malfoy, felt so very bad for another species. He had been taught, not to feel guilty for other people's wrong doings. But, this, this was just out of context. He shuddered, and stared down at them, flipping through images. They were horrific, one had Cornelius and all his friends sitting a battered and bound goblin on their laps and laughing in a drunken state. As if it was a funny thing to do. These were old images, around the 1950's or so.

It was disgusting, but it was a crime that was good enough for a thousand Dementors to devour the pompous bastard. Goblin's were clever creatures. They were brilliant and could easily outwit any wizard who believed to be better, but if there were enough aggressive and powerful wizards, and the timing was right, it wouldn't take too much to overpower one or two of them. Fudge and his friends, must have stumbled upon them by sheer accident - unless - they decided, while being drunk to go hunting, so to say. But, instead of muggles, they hunted anything of creature format. Many purebloods had a habit of believing creatures inferior to them, and while Draco had his beliefs, and was brought up to believe that they were all below him, he was beginning to learn just how - simple minded the notion truly was.

He put the pictures back up on his desk, and leaned back, his eyes flickering to the high ceiling. Just seeing those pictures made Draco's skin crawl, and he began to think about what it would be like in the Dark Lord's services. If he thought, _that_, was inhuman, he could imagine what he would be forced to do.

He shuddered, and cast his eyes back down onto his disorganized desk, thinking casually about how he would have to really fix this before he crashed for the night. He began gathering the photographs up in one hand, wand clasped tight in his other; with magic all around the manor, no one could detect Draco's magical usage, and so he took advantage of that. He started duplicating each and every photograph until he had several copies of each. He placed them in separate envelopes, before stashing each one in various hidden compartments of his study and his bedroom. Even keeping a set on Cherity, in case it was ever needed. He knew it might not be the wisest of decisions to keep the copies. But, who knew, who would find them?

He doubted Fudge would ever check up on Helix, in fear of something being resurrected. Hell, just Draco mentioning the word, _Fudge_ got him the very answer he needed.

He thought about how to approach Fudge. He shouldn't do it face to face. Malfoy to Fudge. That wouldn't be good for his father's reputation. This would have to be a silent job. A job, where Draco would be unable to boast or exploit his Slytherin qualities of running someone's name so far into the ground that they could scratch against the entrance to Hell itself. He decided that he would not give the picture to Fudge just yet; however, Draco would press on the matter of certain photographs having resurfaced. Draco would give the exact date and the friends involved, just in case anyone was to open the letter, to check for poisons and what-not.

With one last look at the photographs, he pulled out a sheet of parchment, followed by his quill and ink.

00000

When Harry awoke, he felt a hand gently shaking his bare back. He raised his head, and opened his eyes, to see Ron standing there fully dressed. "Come on! Mum wants us awake and downstairs for breakfast."

Harry groaned, with exhaustion, as he laid his head down back onto the pillow. "M'k." murmured the teen groggily. The teen struggled up into a sitting position and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Where'd you get all those new clothes?" asked Ron, as Harry shifted onto his stomach to sift through his trunk.

"Ah, I went through catalogs. I was tired of wearing my cousin's junk."

"Yeah, I don't blame you. Doesn't flatter you." said Ron plopping down on Harry's bed. "I'm glad to see you're not pissed off anymore."

Harry sighed, "No time to be." he said, pulling out clothes, and then sliding off the bed. "Be out in a bit."

Harry was wearing sports clothes, black with a white strip down the side, and a white t-shirt with a black wolf's head, on the back. The name of the brand was in cursive white on the side of Harry's shirt. His hair fell loosely, and he was wearing black and white trainers to match.

When he appeared downstairs with Ron at his side, he quickly made his way to Sirius and Remus, where he was nudged into the seat between them. Ron and Hermione sat opposite of him; everyone was doing their own thing. Ginny was on the floor playing with Crookshanks, Fred and George weren't even in there, Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley was at work.

Sirius passed Harry the pancakes and then the maple syrup, as Remus handed him a basket of sausages. There was mild chatter, through out the morning meal.

"I believe we need to tackle the drawing room. There are doxies all over the tapestries. What that house-elf has done all these years, I am not sure."

Hermione looked disapproving while Sirius scowled, "The damn thing has been listening to a bloody portrait all these ears." he said, wolfing down a piece of sausage. "Wish I could stick him in the portrait."

Harry had met Kreacher and boy what a piece of work he was. A nasty little guy with a bullfrog voice. He was nothing like Dobby, and the way he talked about Sirius, made him sick. He had never seen a house-elf act in such a way.

"Or on the wall." murmured Ron, when Hermione kicked him under the table. The teen yelped, and glared at her.

"Nah, that's his life long dream. Why give him what he wants?" asked Sirius, casually.

"Why not free him?" asked Harry.

Sirius shook his head, "He knows too much."

"Can't you - modify his memory?" suggested Hermione. "I mean - modify it and let him go?"

"Memory charms work differently on creatures, Hermione." said Sirius. "Believe me, I looked it up."

"Enough about that wretched elf!" sniffed Mrs. Weasley. "We have work to do, and it won't get done, talking about that thing."

Hermione looked livid, "It's an elf! A poor little elf." she defended.

"Poor my arse." scowled Sirius. "Don't let that elf fool you, Hermione! He knows exactly what is going on, he's just waiting, Hermione. Not _every_ house-elf or creature is as kind as their natural species. He grew up with my family, who were dark and very anti-muggle. He turned out just as nasty as them."

"He's brainwashed!"

"Correct, he is brainwashed, and he will never come out of it. He's too old, too set in his ways. He's dangerous."

"He's an elf!" squeaked Hermione.

"Enough, Hermione," said Ron, annoyed. "Enough chatter about house elves."

"Precisely, we have a drawing room waiting for us, chop chop!" Ordered Mrs. Weasley, clapping her hands twice.

Hermione scowled and sulked, the whole way up to the drawing room.

Fred and George met them upstairs, with masks, gloves and other things that they were to wrap around their faces, shielding all but their eyes. There were doxy spray bottles in a grey bucket. There was a desk in the corner rattling something fierce;

Strong hands came up and squeezed Harry's shoulder, affectionately. It was Sirius; he was standing just behind him.

"Think that's a Boggart." he told his godson. "Not entirely sure, as soon as Moody gets back, I believe, he'll be having a look at it, with his eye."

"Oh." said Harry with mild surprise.

"Who knows what kind of malevolent stuff has been crawling around this place."

"How long has it been vacant?" asked Harry, purposely leaning into his godfather.

Sirius shrugged, "Let's see - my mother died just shortly after my little brother, and my father died about two years before that. I would say about fifteen years or so?"

"_Wow_. That's quite a long time." said Harry.

Mrs. Weasley came bustling through and demanded everyone gather around the tapestries. Harry smiled, at Sirius and regretfully stepped away from his godfather, and up to the tapestry where black stuff was caked up and down the purple tapestries.

A few hours later, Harry was between Fred and George who was piling doxies into their pockets, that Mrs. Weasley insisted that sandwiches would be ready downstairs. Harry walked over, to where Sirius was sitting and staring at a dark plum coloured tapestry, it had been the only curtain in the room that was doxy free and in perfect condition. Harry shifted onto the man's knee; Sirius' hands raised and they touched his waist, and rubbed gently against the small teen's sides. "I hate being back here." He spoke softly, as Ron and Hermione took the hint to actually leave them alone. "I can't stand it. I always ran to your fathers, during summer holiday. I was the white sheep in the family full of black sheep." Harry slipped further from Sirius' knee, pressing his back against the man's chest. He wasn't as bony as he remembered. He was shaven and his hair was long and black to his shoulders. It was thick, kind of like Harry's. He looked almost normal, except for the vacant look in his grey eyes. Sirius had a bit of curl at the ends of his hair. Harry took the man's hands into his; Sirius smiled fondly and hugged against him and pressed his chin to Harry's shoulder. "Your grandparents were good about letting me stick around."

"Kind of like me and the Weasleys."

"Yeah, over there- you see that?"

"Yeah."

"It's got the family tree on it. All kinds of people are on it you may recognize. The Malfoy Family, are also on it, Tonks, she's my second cousin. My cousin Andromeda married a muggleborn man, named Ted Tonks. I think she's been zapped off the list, along with myself- my Uncle Alphard, he was a pretty good guy. He left me a bit of money when he died. I was able to get on without my parents until I was old enough to move out. When your mom and dad married, we all four moved in together. Remus, James, Lily, and I. Lily was pregnant with you, she was about three months pregnant when she got married to James. She had no idea, until she started throwing up." Harry smiled, and listened. "Oh, your father was so happy, and I couldn't have been happier, when James declared me as the godfather."

This was really nice, but there was a question bothering Harry, "Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

"How could you ever suspect Remus?"

Sirius' eyes lowered and he heaved a gentle sigh, "At the time - there was so many people pumping things into our heads."

"But, why _him_? Of all the people?"

"Cause he was smarter than Peter Pettigrew. No one ever figured Peter would be brave enough to side with Voldemort."

"But, this is Remus we're talking about." stressed Harry, softly.

"I know, to you it sounds ludicrous and to Lily it did as well. Lily was positively furious at the assumption, but she was overruled, by the Order."

"The _order_ is always right," said Harry sarcastically. "Keeping me locked up isn't right, believing you a murderer wasn't right - and yet they believed it."

"It's so much easier to put blame on others, than yourself. The truth is worse than lies at the time, because it hits so close to home. It knocks against ones ego, making them look like and sound like a raving lunatic."

"Did you really, truly, honestly, believe that Remus was the spy?"

"We didn't know what to believe, Harry." said Sirius sadly.

Harry sighed, and touched his godfather's hands, which were bigger than his own. "I'm not accusing, I'm just wondering. I'm trying to get a sense - of _then_."

"I know." said Sirius, hugging him close. "I know that Harry." He kissed his godson on the cheek. "I'm glad we're able to be here, and talk together."

"Me too." said Harry quietly. "If I get expelled-"

"You won't be."

"But, if I do. Can I come back here and live with you?"

"You'd really want to live here?"

"Anywhere is better than the Dursleys."

"It must be bad there… to choose this over that."

"With you here, it's not bad." He said, in the softest voice he could muster. Harry's body relaxed greatly.

Sirius smiled, and hugged closely. "I love you kid."

Harry grinned, feeling his heart warm up even more than it had before, "You better," He declared, as Sirius chuckled. "Cause I love you too."

000

Harry finished writing his letter back to Draco, and had it sent off in the middle of the night by Hedwig. He then sank down next to his godfather and Remus, and he drank a glass of Firewhisky while listening to them talk about their time at school. Both, telling him things, he enjoyed hearing.

The days that lead up to Harry's trial was beginning to wear thin. The teen was more and more nervous, even though everyone including Draco had told him it was going to be alright. He thought about it, life as a muggle once again. He couldn't think of a more depressing matter than being locked up at the Dursley's until he was old enough to leave on his own. He shuddered violently at the mere thought of it. Anxiety had taken a hold of his body, and he found himself more restless in the dark manor than his godfather Sirius.

It was just a few short days, before the trial, and it was early morning, when Harry stifled a yawn and staggered down the steps, still in pyjamas. He hadn't been sleeping properly at all. The dreams of winding corridors and more locked doors invaded him, and he was convinced it had something to do with being held prisoner. He passed Kreacher, who croaked and scratched at his hind-end. Harry just scrunched his nose and walked on passed, into the light of the kitchen.

"HARRY!!!!" Mrs. Weasley was up and she ran to Harry, handing him a bright purple letter with a gold seal. "It's the Ministry! Hurry, open it!"

Harry blinked, trying to understand just, what the Weasley Matron was telling him. He saw the letter, he saw the purple colour and the gold seal, but he still couldn't comprehend. Everyone was staring at him, expectantly. "Calm down Molly! Let him get a hold of himself." stated Sirius, curling his arm around his godson, pulling the boy down onto his knee.

Harry just fell back against his godfather, as the man took the letter, and held it out in front of him. After a moment, he swallowed, and shakily took the letter. Slowly, he ripped the seal and pulled out a thick sheet of parchment.

_Dear Harry J. Potter,_

_The Ministry of Magic, hereby dismiss all charges in which have been bestowed upon your being. No expulsion or action will be taken against you, for your use of the Patronus Charm on August 2nd, 1995 in the muggle alley of Magnolia Crescent, in the presence of a muggle. You are hereby granted permission to continue your education at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, beginning September 1st. We apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused you, and hope that you enjoy the rest of your summer holiday. _

_Thank you,_

_Sincerely Yours,  
Ministry of Magic _

Sirius did a loud, _whoop, _standing with Harry in his arms. He spun around, and called out, "Hell yeah! They dropped the charges!"

The teen being moved around like a rag doll barely registered the fact that people began to hug him, and congratulate him. Harry was too stunned. How did this happen? He asked himself, as Hermione squealed and grabbed him around the neck, talking about how; she knew it was unjustified in the first place.

Draco, thought Harry. It was him, which got him off. He looked down at the letter, why were they congratulating him? He did nothing, but ignore Draco's word on going outside and _now_, Draco was fixing the mess he was slung into. He swallowed, and when he was finally put down by Fred, he collapsed back in Sirius' lap.

"Harry? What's wrong?" asked Hermione, with concern. "Aren't you happy?"

Harry looked up from his distant glance, "Oh, yeah, I was just thinking." He gave them as big of a smile as he could. "I'm ecstatic. When can we go to Diagon Alley?" But, inside, he felt slight shame, over the fact that Draco had to bail him out. He collapsed back down into Sirius' lap, who was holding him tightly, and laughing, his grey eyes with a glitter that had never been seen.

As Mrs. Weasley started to pull out the best of everything for a wonderful breakfast, and Hermione and Ron were occupied, Remus leaned over, wrapping his arm around Harry's back. "Hey, pup?" Harry looked over at the kind werewolf, whose amber eyes glittered, "You feel guilty don't you?"

Sirius hearing this leaned up, "Whatever for?"

"_He_ got me off." Whispered Harry. "I know he did. He kept writing me, and telling me not to worry about it, that he had it covered. He didn't have to do this, after I recklessly yelled at him and - ran out on him."

Remus rubbed Harry's back, "Don't think like that, Harry. He would not have wanted you too-" He whispered.

"Yeah, if he really did have something to do with this, it's obvious, he understands and cares."

Harry nodded, "I just - feel shameful. I didn't listen, like the silly Gryffindor that I am…" He said, dryly.

Remus and Sirius opened their mouths to protest when Mrs. Weasley, came bustling over, insisting that Harry needed to put on a few pounds.

Thus, meaning their conversation ended.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

_Dear Draco,_

_What in the world did you do? I feel so bad, it's my entire fault, and you got me out of it. I hope you didn't work too hard on my behalf. I don't deserve it, after the way I slapped you in the face. Thank you, it's taken a huge weight off my shoulders. I miss you; I'm stuck here in this house until I go to Diagon Alley on the day I was supposed to have my trial. I'll probably be there all day. I hope I get to see you soon. I'll find someway to pay you back, for my stupidity and getting me out of it._

_Love, _

_Harry_

Harry had been sitting in the now clean drawing room of Grimmauld at the now, very boggart-free desk, with an inky quill in his right hand. He was overwhelmed, but he still felt a twinge of guilt. Then again, who wouldn't?

"Harry?" said the voice of Hermione.

The teen jerked his head up, and saw Hermione and Ron standing there. "What are you doing, up here Harry?" asked Hermione, curiously.

"You should be downstairs, celebrating." declared Ron, with a bright smile.

"I was just finishing a letter."

"To whom?" asked Hermione curiously.

"No one." said Harry, folding it, and placing it in an envelope. "Just a friend." He lied casually.

"Friend? Neville?" asked Ron, nosily.

"Nope."

"Seamus?"

"Nope. Just a friend. Don't worry about it." insisted Harry, trying not to grin. He could see it was killing the two of them, not knowing. Hermione looked pained at not being told, and Ron looked very curious. "Seriously, it's nothing you two need to be concerned over."

"But, who would you have to write, when all your friends are here?" asked Hermione, sinking down into the chair opposite of Harry.

"Why is it so important?"

Hermione looked baffled.

Ron didn't look any different, "We just want to know. Do we know them?"

"You might." said Harry casually. "It's just a friend-"

"Does this have anything to do with the letter you received in June, with the rose in it?" asked Hermione.

Harry grinned, "Smart of you."

Ron's mouth opened, "D- do you have a girlfriend, which we dun know about?"

Harry laughed lightly at Hermione's puzzled look. They were just dieing to know who.

Hermione just stared at him. "Harry - who is it?" she said, almost breathless.

The teen was getting a strange pleasure at seeing his two best friends looking anxious. He grinned widely and sank back, pushing the chair up on two legs balancing himself. "If I say nobody, will you leave it alone?"

Ron scowled, "Come on mate! Who are you seeing? How did you start seeing someone and we didn't know?"

"It just happened." said Harry. "I'll say no more, I don't feel like it. Now, I have a letter to send off." He levelled his chair, stood, and walked to the door, leaving Ron and Hermione to turn and look at him.

"HARRY!!" They announced at the same time.

Harry looked over his shoulder, half of his black hair fell into his face, concealing one of his eyes, "I don't feel like sharing at the moment. All last year, my personal life was everyone else's life, and now I have the chance to be a little more secretive. So - bear with me. When I tell you, you'll be - _er _- first to know." He decided to keep to himself, which Remus and Sirius already knew. He smiled and walked away.

0000

On the morning of Diagon Alley, Harry was literally the first one awake, showered, and dressed. He was so restless, that getting out was a must. He looked himself over twice in the mirror. He was wearing muggle clothes, finding them much more relaxing than robes, not to mention just a bit more tasteful. He had on a pair of jet black jeans, that were much baggier than usual in the leg and knee area, however, it fit him around the waist just right; along the seem was pure white thick stripes and around the bottom cuff of the jeans. He had a black silk button up, that was made bigger, with the same affect, thick white edges. It was short sleeved all the buttons were up except for three, black boots finished his attire, his hair long and laying flat against his shoulders.

He peered closer into the mirror, and touched his ear; hopefully, he'd find the ear piercing place to get his ear done. He smiled, with entertainment, as he remembered Draco offering to do it for him. It might, not be in his best interest to allow Draco to pierce his ear. He wondered if wizard's had a different way. Couldn't be very painful, he suspected, definitely not worse than the Cruciatus.

Shrugging unconsciously to himself, he headed down for breakfast. Mrs. Weasley was already up and Mr. Weasley was nearby with a cup of strong coffee in one hand and the Daily Prophet in the other.

"Morning, Harry, you're up quite early." said Mr. Weasley, fondly.

Mrs. Weasley beamed and wrapped him in a hug, before he took up a seat next to the eldest Weasley.

"Yeah, I really want to go to Diagon Alley." said Harry, as he helped himself to some biscuits.

With a kind smile, Mrs. Weasley rubbed his shoulders and then moved on into the pantry looking for something. Mr. Weasley amused him with questions of muggle items and the world. Harry was only too happy to amuse him.

Before long, Harry was standing just behind the Leaky Cauldron; a refreshing smile graced his youthful features. He felt the warm air sweep across his skin and through his hair. It sunk down into his lungs, leaving him carefree for one of the first times.

He felt as if he were eleven-years-old all over again, standing next to the massive form of Hagrid, staring around him his eyes wide and his breath being held, afraid of waking up and finding it all a dream.

Between Ron and Hermione, Harry set off down the cobblestone walk, his eyes searching the sides of the street with abundant interest. The first stop was Gringotts, where everyone got their moneybags refilled, and then to the shops.

He was in the robe shop, getting resized for his school robes. Ron had been dragged off by his mother to get his trunk repaired, while Hermione was in another room of Madam Malkins. He was flipping through the racks of colours, trying to decide whether he should place an order for them or not. He wondered if it would make it to Grimmauld, or maybe he should have them sent to Hogwarts?

"Pure white would set off your eyes, spectacularly." breathed a familiar voice along Harry's neck, and before Harry could turn around hands gently ran up and down his back before curling around him.

Harry's heart began to do cartwheels; he grinned widely, dropping the fabric, and taking the hands that locked around him. "Hi, Draco." He looked up over his shoulder, and into the brilliant blue eyes of the Slytherin, who had done so much for him.

"Fancy seeing you here?" teased Draco, gently nudging Harry's black hair out of the way and kissing him once beside his ear.

"Yeah - _thank you_!" He then exclaimed, turning around in Draco's arms and planted a warm kiss along his lips. Luckily, there wasn't anyone in the room where Harry and Draco were at the moment, otherwise, it would have been quite the scene.

Draco pressed into him; Harry's back pushed up against the clothes rack, his mouth never leaving Draco's lips. A craving sensation enveloped Harry, along with about a hundred different feelings at once rushed upon him, swirling antagonizing against his heart and body. Harry breathed in deeply, hands moving in between Draco's robes, hoping to find some skin to touch.

"Enough, I did it for you." He hissed, hands coming up and touching Harry's just beyond the ears. Draco kissed him again, his tongue flickering along the bottom of Harry's pouting lip, and then invading his mouth and taking full control.

Harry felt as if he were melting. He didn't want to let go. He wanted to just hold on, for as long his arms and body would let him.

"Where are your friends?" breathed Draco, when he reluctantly parted.

Harry pressed his cheek against Draco's chest. "Ron's getting his trunk repaired and Hermione is in the other room." He said, softly. Draco grinned, and ran his hands through the ends of Harry's black hair. "What did you do?"

"I'll tell you later." He replied, his chin pressing against the top of Harry's head. "The only thing that matters is you're not going to be expelled."

"For my own stupidity." muttered Harry, "Do you know - how guilty I feel?" He looked up at his partner, who kissed him on the forehead.

"Don't be." As he spoke, his eyes began to shine and a sly smile spread across his striking features, an idea popping into his mind.

Harry reading his look, arched an eyebrow, "What?" He asked, curiously.

Draco didn't respond just then, he looked over at the door, and when he saw that no one was going to enter, he let go of Harry all but his hand, and then lead him toward dressing rooms. They got to the one at the very end.

Harry blinked, "Draco?"

He grinned, and pushed the black curtain aside, revealing the square cubicle. "Come on."

"Wha-?" He laughed, when Draco turned around and pulled him all the way in, then wrapped the curtain around them, concealing them.

Draco pulled Harry into him, and forced their lips together. The Gryffindor's hands took full advantage of the situation, only muttering once about, _'what if we get caught?'_ However, even that mild logic slipped Harry's brain, as Draco demanded his full attention with his mouth and hands.

Draco's finger's were already undoing his shirt buttons, and were soon running along the bareness of Harry's chest, as he placed tender and wanton kisses along his thirsty lips.

Emotions mingled with sensational passion burned through the young lovers' veins. It was hot and spine tingling. Draco soon had Harry's back against the wall, his mouth once again claiming the teen's neck as his, with every nibble and suck.

As the kisses became more furious and air tight, Draco's fingers slipped downward, just like they had when they first found themselves in this same situation. But this time, Draco took it to a whole new level, as he played against the zipper to Harry's jeans, teasing him and the hormones that rushed straight down into him. He felt his body react when Draco made his trousers drop to his knees and his boxers were exposed. Harry was breathing erratically into Draco's mouth, trying to allow his mind a moment to think, but there was no time for thinking or no chance, especially, when Draco decided to do the most pleasurable thing, Harry had ever felt in his life. Draco gracefully dropped to his knees, and turned Harry's small tense world into a sea span of bliss.

0000

Harry found himself curled up on Draco's lap, holding onto the Slytherin, who fingered his black hair affectionately. He had no idea, how long they were in the fitting rooms, but Harry knew it had been longer than ten minutes. He should get up, he ought to move and let the others know that he was alright, but as he lay there in the warmest of arms, he could not get himself to care in the least little bit.

"I should get up." said Harry, lazily.

Draco grinned, and pushed his black hair back so that he could see Harry's smile. "You don't want to though do you?"

"Nope."

"I don't want you to either." he said, brushing his fingers along Harry's cheek.

"Good."

"However-"

"No!" protested Harry, with a pout.

Draco laughed, and ran his finger along Harry's pouty bottom lip, "No, no, _listen_. I do not know how much longer we can sit in this fitting room on the floor, until someone opens it up."

Harry laughed, and raised his head, up and kissed Draco along the lips, "Wouldn't look good, huh?"

"Not in the slightest." He said, pushing the boy's hair out of the way. "Not to mention, you need that ear pierced." He said, sliding black strands behind Harry's ear.

"Oh, yeah." said Harry, only remembering. "You made me forget." He leaned in and placed quick kisses along Draco's lips, "I want to make you forget."

"Later." Whispered Draco. "I promise." He grinned, "And now - let's sneak our arses out of here, before someone pull's that fitting room curtain and think I'm ravaging you."

"You did though - didn't you?" asked Harry, reluctantly sliding off Draco's lap and standing, with a smile.

Draco looked up at him, from his position on the floor, "I may have-" He said, staring at Harry's lower half. The teen blushed and laughed to himself, before holding out a hand for the blond who accepted. "But, I don't hear you complaining."

"Oh no," said Harry, a devilish smile along his features. Draco came up to him passing his height. "No complaints here."

It was Draco's turn to respond, "_Good_."

"Now, I have a question for you, how will I be able to walk around with you, without the whole world knowing?"

"Good question! _Cherity_?"

Harry laughed, "When in doubt, call your elf." he said, as she popped into the fitting room out of nowhere. "What a crowd." mumbled Harry, as Draco smirked.

"You know what they say, the more the merrier."

"_Ew_!"

Draco laughed and gave his elf instructions, and then Harry scribbled a letter to his friends, Remus and Sirius, saying that he was going off with a _friend_ for a little while. He hoped no one would get mad, or get worried about him. He handed the letter to Cherity.

She then flicked her fingers; Harry felt a strange sensation of hot heat, wrap around his body, and blinked, as he looked at Draco who smirked. "There - Harry Potter is no longer in this fitting room."

"Huh?" Harry turned around and peered into the full length mirror. He gasped, and jumped when he saw his reflection. "Whoa!!" He was staring back at himself - or - was it him? Harry didn't know but his hair was long and pale blonde to his shoulders and his eyes were a dark chocolate brown, his skin was lightly tanned and the most prominent thing missing was his scar. He touched it gently.

Draco shrugged, "I like the real you better, but you need to hide your look. It'll last until I have Cherity remove it."

"I'd like to keep the scar hidden." He said, shrugging. "I could be your cousin." he looked at Draco who scowled.

"I'd rather you not." stated Draco, adjusting the boy's new robes, which were a crimson red with a black raven upon the back. Cherity went to check if the coast was clear.

"I doubt I am."

"No Potter and Malfoy have ever married." Draco informed.

This remark caused it to get quiet; Harry busied his hands needlessly with the hem of his robes. Draco was unconsciously, raking his fingers through the ends of Harry's now, blond hair.

Cherity came back, and told them that the coast was clear, with that, both Harry and Draco manoeuvred themselves from behind the fitting rooms. "I'll order your robes." said Draco; his hand came to rest at the small of Harry's back. "Where do I need to send them?"

Harry shrugged, "_I_ -" He blinked, and tried to tell Draco, several times, but the words failed him. "_I _-"

"_Ah_." said Draco, with a firm nod. "I see, secret. I should have expected it."

Harry winced, "I -? That's weird…" said Harry, scratching his head.

Draco smiled, and leaned closer into Harry, "Don't worry, I understand. You can't tell me, you're not the keeper."

Harry smiled, "Thanks, Draco." He said, feeling relief.

He kissed, Harry against the side of the mouth, before they walked out of Madam Malkins and into the brightly lit Diagon alley street. For one moment, Harry tensed, he was afraid people would glance their way, but instead, they just kept right on walking. No eyes flickering over at him, no looks of surprise and no one whispering falsely in his presence. He smiled, and relaxed; "I _like_ this." None of his friend's were in the alley, or at least, out in the open, as far as he could tell. "I hope they don't get mad at me." He said, slightly pessimistic.

"I'm sure, they can go two hours without your presence." murmured Draco, "What do you have left?"

"_Everything_." He laughed, "I only ever made it to Madam Malkins."

Draco smirked, "_Alright then_."

Harry found himself, running his fingers through his pale blond hair, and looking at it several times, trying to understand that he was disguised. Draco found it amusing.

They went through the shops one at a time, and collected their school belongings. Everyone in the strip seemed to treat Draco with a sense of respect, especially the shop owners, who were quick on their feet to retrieve anything the Malfoy Heir desired.

That was one thing that the two had in common. He thought to himself, but Draco was used to it, and it didn't bother him like it did Harry. He absolutely hated anyone fawning over him like he was something special, but now - since the Daily Prophet had come out, he was sure, that most of the shop owners, wanted to keep him _out_. It was never a normal attitude, where Harry was concerned, one or the other.

He was in the stationary shop, refilling his parchment notebooks, ink, and the quills that had been shredded from feather to feather in the year previous. He was picking up a couple things for Hermione's birthday, which was in September, and he doubted he would ever get out to Hogsmeade, to retrieve her gift. He was just picking up the stationary kit when he saw Hermione and Ginny. He winced, and instinctively slipped behind Draco, who arched an eyebrow and leaned around.

"Ah." He gave a smirk, when he saw Hermione and Ginny.

"No, please don't confront them." begged Harry, turning and sliding his arm through Draco's. "Please, if I am going to eventually tell them about you-"

"Sssh!" whispered Draco, with a light laugh. He delicately kissed Harry on the lips, "I'm not going to say a word out of the way to them. I stopped doing that the moment, I saw you crying."

Harry smiled, and kissed him on the cheek, in response. He still stood behind Draco, and casually picked up neon yellow and lime green quills. "Watchya think? My colour?" He teased.

Draco snorted, "Only if you're blind."

Harry playfully pouted, "Oye! They're neat." He said, wiggling the feather at Draco's nose.

Chuckling, Draco shook his head and took the quill, and made a face, "Really like these?"

"Yeah! They're - happy."

"And blinding…" Draco snorted and tossed them in their basket. "Fine, but - _please_ - use with caution."

Laughing Harry unconsciously kissed him on the lips in thanks and then picked up a set of bright pink ones, with a teasing smile, "How about these for you?"

"….." Draco stared at him. "Tell me you're joking-"

Trying to keep a straight face Harry asked, "What if I wasn't?"

Draco shook his head, "If you like these - I'll be concerned."

Harry laughed, "I'm gay, not a girl, not to mention I'm not _that_ insane! I just - thought it'd match your eyes." he teased, tossing them back into the bin. They were really pretty hideous looking, thought Harry, mildly, as he picked up a stack of orange ones for Ron.

Unable to stop smiling, Draco turned his focus on something else. He was trying to stop the annoying glitter that he knew was set in his eyes. _Damn, Harry for making him go soft_. _Especially_, _in public_.

Harry made it to the cash register, before Hermione and Ginny could spot them. The teen was still standing on the opposite side of Draco, trying hard not to be noticed and to conceal himself, when he heard Hermione's voice.

"I wonder where he went off too?" This was Hermione's voice. Harry shuffled closer to Draco, fingering the teen's sleeve, while hiding his face and features.

"How am I to know? He doesn't even notice me." said Ginny, as a matter of fact.

"He's seeing someone." said Hermione, quietly.

"Is he? Who?" asked Ginny incredulous. The two girls had stepped up in line, and Harry was tense next to Draco, who laced his arm around Harry.

"I have no idea. He won't talk."

"How do you know, he's seeing someone then?"

"Last year, he got a letter with a white rose in it, and the other day; Ron and I walked in on him finishing a letter, and he wouldn't tell us who it was too."

"Why not tell you two?"

Hermione paused a moment, "I don't know. He was really amused by it though. Whoever it is - made him utterly happy. I wish we knew." Draco smiled at this, as Harry blushed.

"Ask again?"

"He'll say the same thing. He's stubborn. But, I 'spect Snuffles and Remus know."

Draco looked to Harry, questionably, but the teen was looking away.

"How do you know that?"

"Remus was the one who calmed your mum down about Harry running off."

"Oh, yeah, right." said Ginny in a voice of understanding.

Draco took the change from the man at the register, and Harry ducked his head, and raced out of the shop, Draco following behind.

"Whose Snuffles?" asked Draco, when they were standing in the bustling crowd of Diagon Alley. "And, since when did you tell anyone about us?"

Harry winced, and looked up at him, "I thought, it was best I tell someone, get them on my side. Remus was the best person."

"Snuffles?" asked Draco suspiciously.

Harry looked at him for a moment, as if thinking of what to say; he looked around him at all the passerbyers. "Can we go somewhere and talk quietly about this? I can't say this out loud."

Draco nodded, his arm still around Harry, he lead them to the Leaky Cauldron and then to a private booth where he had Cherity silence the booth. Harry slipped in to the edge, Draco next to him. Shifting, he placed his back against the wall, and knee up, and began to chew on the back of his nail, until Draco took it away.

"Snuffles is code name for Sirius Black." whispered Harry, his heart hammering.

Draco blinked, he hadn't expected that. "Really?"

"He's my godfather, and he's innocent."

"I knew he was your godfather. Mum talked about him a bit, not much, mind you."

"I know, you're related to him." said Harry quietly.

Draco shifted, to face Harry, "I won't say anything. Looks are deceiving."

"You - don't want to ask how I know?" asked Harry surprised.

"I trust you Harry. Do you want to tell me?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know how." He admitted, touching his left forearm unconsciously.

"Harry, are you saying that because you can't fully trust me?"

Harry jerked up, and looked at Draco, who was serious. "_No_!" He exclaimed, "No, no! Seriously, Draco, there's so many pieces. Those pieces, I have yet to understand fully."

"What can you tell me?"

"Peter Pettigrew." said Harry, quietly. He knew that the booth was silenced, but he was still wary. He looked down at his knee, and scratched it for no reason. "He's alive."

Draco's eyebrows went up, "Really?"

"Hmm, he was my mother and father's secret keeper - Sirius and my and my dad changed it at the last moment. Sirius means a lot to me Draco. He's the closest I have."

Draco smirked, "You don't have to tell me that." he stated firmly. "I already know that. The look in your - would be green eyes - tell me so."

Harry smiled, and picked at Draco's sleeve, "I told them - I thought it was best that I tell someone. I decided to try it on them first."

"How'd they take it?"

"Good, actually. Remus asked if I was serious; Sirius was crowing and cheering about a scandal and in the end the both said they trusted my judgement."

"Well, then - the last thing I have to say to this discussion," said Draco with a tilt of his head, "_Is_, I am very happy that I make _you_ happy."

The Gryffindor grinned ever so widely, leaned up and gave Draco a butterfly kiss, "You have no idea."

They were about an inch from one another, when Draco said, "I believe, it's time we get that ear pierced." he said, brushing his finger's against Harry's ear, making him laugh and bring his shoulder up.

"Ack."

Draco laughed, let go, and then slid out of the booth, Harry followed.

Harry bit his lower lip, when he was dragged into the shop just adjacent from Knockturn Alley. It was a piercing and magical tattoo shop. Harry's eyes flashed on all the art that moved along the white walls. They were pretty, but he didn't really want one. The ring was about all he would go for, at the moment.

"I thought about the serpent." he told Harry, pointing to the wall. "Not that colour of course." He said, eyeing the black coiling serpent with bright yellow eyes. "I thought more along the lines of blood red and black."

Harry looked at Draco, assessing him and then back at the wall. It would suit him. He thought to himself. "Where at?"

"Probably, coiled around my upper arm."

"Don't get it on your chest." said Harry, softly. "I like it the way it is."

Smirking Draco leaned into Harry, the two were very close into each other's personal space. Harry enjoyed the intrusion, it was nice. "Now, enough about me, we're here for you."

They got to the earrings; they were simple muggle like earrings, nothing different to them, except a phoenix for one, a Griffin for another, and even a dangling spider. Harry could imagine the look on Ron's face at that. In the end, he went with the obvious choice; the _phoenix_, however, he did pick up a few others, like a snake, a skull, several crosses with styles, and even just a plain diamond. He was sure; he'd get tired of the phoenix after a while.

They left the shop, and Harry was touching his ear. It didn't hurt a bit, not even a twinge of pain. He could feel the dangling jewel. "This is going to take some time getting used too."

"Don't mess with it too much, don't want it to get infected." insisted Draco, keeping Harry's hair behind his ear, so that the earring was exposed. "I want your hair back black."

Harry smiled, and leaned into Draco, wrist curling around his forearm. "Do we have everything?" asked Harry, looking up.

"Er - I believe so. We need to swing back by for your robes, but otherwise - we're done."

"_Darn_." said Harry, childishly. "Time is it?"

"After three."

"Hmm… we've been at this for three hours." said Harry, cheerfully. Personally, it was the three most fun hours, of Harry's entire life. He could not tell you how many times he frowned; for the smile on his face had remained, never faulting or breaking.

It was nice, to feel such happiness.

* * *

**A.N. Hello! waves My updates may not be as swift as they used to be, because of school and I have other fics in the works, which I have no idea, if they'll ever be posted, but, I'd like to think once they're good they could be. shrugs I dunno. I kept sexually explicit scenes out of this, just in case someone decides to hit the old, 'report' button. :P I'm not taking chances. Thank you to all the reviewers. :)  
**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

It was chaotic the moment, Harry flooed back to Grimmuald, he entered the kitchen and they were on him like bees on honey.

"HARRY! Where have you been?" shrieked Hermione, her face red with worry.

"Do you have any idea, how worried we've been?" declared Mrs. Weasley firmly, her hands on her hips.

"I wrote a note." insisted Harry, swallowing.

"Harry! What's in your ear?" asked Ron, pushing his best friend's hair out of the way, revealing the phoenix earring. "You got an earring!"

"Harry, you should not go running off like that! Now, sit down, you need to eat!" ordered Mrs. Weasley. "You've been running around all day, with Merlin knows whom!"

"I ate." said Harry, touching his stomach, "I'm stuffed." He had eaten in the muggle world at a really nice restaurant. He ate so much shrimp he felt as if he would turn into one.

"Nonsense! I'm sure the Leaky Cauldron's food isn't nearly nourishment enough!"

"I didn't eat there, Mrs. Weasley, really, I'm full!" He said, slowly backing up. "Now, I need to go put my stuff up. I'm sorry I worried you, but really, I'm fine."

"Who were you with?" asked Hermione, peculiarly.

"No one, you need to worry about." said Harry, flashing a look to Remus and Sirius. Sirius was watching with glee and Remus was smiling kindly behind his tea cup.

"When did you get that earring? It's as bad as Bills!" chastised Mrs. Weasley, with a tut.

"I like it!" declared Ginny, coming to his defense.

"As do I." said Sirius smiling. "It fits Harry, just perfectly." He winked at Harry, who gave him a look of sheer relief.

"It looks good - but come on mate, where did you go? We didn't see you in the alley at all!" Ron was looking lost and helpless. Harry began to feel guilty, for having ditched his best friend.

He swallowed the paining guilt, and forced a smile, "I sort of went undercover. Anyway, I'm going to get upstairs." He held up his bags. "My school supplies." Before anyone could call him back he fled the room.

He knew he ought to tell Ron and Hermione, they had a right to know, but he also didn't want complications between them, just because of his relationship with Draco. It wasn't there relationship, but Hermione had the habit of playing mummy. Oh, he loved her to death and he appreciated it, not many cared for him that deeply. But, _sometimes_, she took it too far.

Harry was sorting through his trunk when Ron came in and leaned against his bed. Harry could feel the stare on the back of his head. He knew that Ron was mildly hurt, "I'm sorry for ditching you. I hadn't been thinking when I went off."

"It's not that, you didn't ditch me." said Ron, softly. "I just - why can't you tell me mate?"

Harry looked up, "I don't think I can right now. I don't think I can tell anyone, it's not the right time. I'm sorry."

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell you that, yet."

"Yet? So - you will tell us?" asked Ron, looking at him with a bit of confusion.

"Sometime, I will." promised Harry, sincerely. He then smiled, "Please? Bear with me?"

"I will mate." said Ron, with a sigh. "I don't like it. But, I guess I understand that you need some privacy for a change. Even from us."

"It's not the privacy issue with you two." he insisted.

"Then what is it?"

Harry looked down at his open trunk, he would love to come clean and spill everything, about how he felt when he was with Draco. He could never stop smiling, the blond made him that happy. It was like the rain clouds had been washed away replaced by the comforting sun, twirling and dancing in all its glory. It was that sincere. Harry had never felt like that. He was happy with Ron and Hermione, but he felt as if he permanently belonged, at Draco's side, almost as if it were apart of him. So soon, to think of such - but when Harry got attached - he got attached quickly. It was almost as if all the cares of the world could not weigh against his shoulders when he was in the presence of Draco.

Did that sound odd? _Yes_, to Harry it most certainly did. He didn't particularly understand it, and he was too scared to say the _L_ word in fear of it back lashing. But, he did know that something was growing and it was growing fast.

"Can I tell you when I figure it out?" asked Harry, in a soft almost pleading voice.

Ron smiled, "Yeah, you can. I'll just - stand by you, Harry. I know Hermione will too…"

Harry simply smiled, he hoped so.

000

_Speculation_ was the word to describe the adults and teens inside of number 12 Grimmuald Place. Everyone wanted to know who Harry had been seeing, but the dark headed boy would just smile and drink his tea in response, or he would conveniently change the subject, mainly directing his chatter to Remus or Sirius.

It was days after the trip to Diagon alley, and Harry still felt as if he were on cloud nine. Letters came by daily for him; Remus or Sirius would retrieve them, and hand them over to him.

The end of the summer was slowly coming to an end. Harry found himself casually staring out the window of Grimmuald Place into the sunny atmosphere. The heat had cooled off magnificently and a warm breeze fluttered into the open window, brushing against Harry's pale face.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny would spend their time in the drawing room with him, Hermione reading and Ron going through his chocolate frog cards, and Ginny writing a letter to someone.

It was always the same, there was hardly anything to do in the dark and damp manor; Harry was beginning to get restless again. He decided if he lived through this war, he was going to buy a house in open land and open up one of the rooms, rain, snow, or shine - it would be open, simply so Harry could breathe the fresh air.

Thoughts swirled around his brain, he thought about the two best friends behind him. He couldn't say too much in front of Ginny. She was nice, and his friend, but they weren't exactly close at all; not like he was with Ron and Hermione.

Maybe, he had been a bit unfair toward them. It really wasn't in their power, while being here to do anything about writing him. He was sure; they did what they could to badger the adults. Harry would have to remember, just who was on his side.

He wondered not for the first time, how the two would take it, if he told them about Draco. He bit his lower lip. Hermione would be suspicious and Ron - well - it might turn into the fourth year all over again. Ron said he would try to be understanding, but he wasn't so sure.

Harry shuddered at the thought. No, he would just wait.

000

September 1st was upon the inhabitants of Grimmuald; Harry was awake before Ron, who was still snoring on the bed a few feet from him. He rolled out, and staggered to the bathroom, while rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn.

When he came out, he was still in pajamas; he staggered downstairs, fingers carding through the tangles of his hair. Mrs. Weasley was at the stove, cooking and humming a tune; Remus looked tired, he had dark rings under his eyes, and his golden brown hair was tied to the base of his neck. He was wearing loose fitting clothing. His hand shook every now and then. The full moon the previous night had obviously affected him. Harry wrapped his arms around Remus' neck, in a loving embrace.

"Morning Rem."

"Morning pup. Sleep good?"

"Just fine, I'd ask you the same - but I believe I know that answer." He said, sitting next to the werewolf.

Remus smiled fondly, "I'm used to them by now - but - I think age is catching up to me."

Harry laughed, "You're not that old!" protested Harry.

"I feel it this time of the month."

Harry laughed, followed by Remus, who looked sheepish; Mr. Weasley, who had been staring at the prophet quirked his lip, calming himself, Harry asked, "Siri still sleeping?"

"Like a log."

"Want to go roll him out of the bed like one?" suggested Harry.

Remus laughed tiredly, "I would if my strength would let me."

Mrs. Weasley glanced over her shoulder, her eyes were shining.

"Ah, darn, some other time then." said Harry, pouring honey on his biscuit.

Slowly, people began to descend from their rooms. Hermione was stifling a yawn and Ginny had her hair tied up at the top of her head. She plopped down, folded her arms on the table and then rested her head, her brown eyes closing. The twins were making all kinds of ruckus. They danced around, hugging their mother, and then kissing Harry on the cheek, causing his him to flush a bright scarlet, as they wiggled their eyebrows. George winked at him, before planting a kiss on Hermione's cheek, causing her to blush just like Harry had.

When George tried to pick on Ginny, she simply swatted him in the head, and drifted back off to sleep on her makeshift pillow of arms. The morning was about as lively as one could get, thought Harry, with amusement.

Tonks came bustling in, greeting everyone, with her carefree smile. Her hair, this morning was frazzled grey, with thick coiled ringlets. She had a long witch nose, with a wart on it.

"That your true self?" teased Fred, over a heap of pancakes.

Tonks smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I'm sure it is." mock whispered George, "It's a good thing she's a metamorphmagus, to have a look like that -"

"_Terrifying_."

Tonks whacked the two boys' on top of the head, and then planted a kiss on Fred's cheek, purposely brushing her large hooked nose against his cheek, causing him to laugh out loud.

George pouted, "What about me?" He said, crossing his arms. "Don't I get a kiss from the scary lady?"

Harry saw that Mrs. Weasley was trying hard not to laugh, as she kept her back to the group of entertained witches and wizards.

"You two, huh?" asked Tonks kissing him on the cheek.

"Yay! Scary witch lady kissed me!" Beamed George, his eyebrows going up and down briskly.

"What has gotten into you boys?" asked Mr. Weasley, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh nothing, we saw purdy Harry, and got into a kissing frenzy." teased Fred.

Harry looked down blushing; everyone laughed; Hermione gave him a sympathetic look, as if to say,_ 'I know your pain.' _

"What? It's true!" crowed George. "We walked in, and saw a cute boy sitting there-"

"Which preference are you?" retorted Hermione, trying to get the limelight away from her best friend.

Mrs. Weasley grunted, "I don't want to hear this!"

Mr. Weasley rolled his eyes, and sipped at his coffee, pretending to be reading the Daily Prophet.

"Who said you had to choose?" asked Fred, incredulously.

"Really! We like the best of both worlds." declared George.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head quickly, and busied herself with getting snacks ready for the train ride to Hogwarts.

Harry chuckled softly, and rubbed his blazing cheeks, next to a much more awake Remus. Hermione shook her head, and finished drinking her coffee. Other random chatter was exchanged, but this chatter did not include gender preferences, kisses, or anything else that would cause someone to go red in the cheeks.

"Harry, when you go up to get dressed, wake Ron up." Mrs. Weasley told him.

Harry smiled, and licked his fingers of the honey, before sliding out of his seat, "I'll try." He flashed everyone a smile, before heading out, only to hear hoots and hollers from Fred and George. Harry just shook his head, for the thousandth time.

They could really embarrass you and perk your day up all at the same time. He took the steps two at a time. Ron was face down in the pillow, snoring. The raven-haired boy smirked, and on the count of three he ran and jumped, landing on top of Ron, who yelped like a puppy, and jerked up to see Harry, on his bed, with a flashy smile across his face.

"_Ulgh_, Harry!" He complained, and tried to turn over but Harry shook his shoulders.

"C'mon, wake up!" Harry added an extra whine to his voice, as Ron murmured something incoherently into the pillow.

"Harry, _please_…" Protested the redhead.

"No, please, Harry! You must wakey wakey." Harry laughed, and shook against Ron's side.

Ron groaned, and raised his hand, trying desperately to bat Harry away, "Harry - please - five more minutes."

"Nope."

"Ulgh." Ron shifted until he was on his back. Harry slid off Ron and to the side of him. He was glowing with a smile. "Bloody hell, Harry you're much too lively at this time of the morning."

Harry laughed out loud and then lay down next to his best friend, "Come on, before your mum gets the idea to send the twins up here-"

Ron's grunted, "I'm up, I'm up! Don't have to tell me that twice." He arose; red hair messed up all over the place.

Harry laughed and ruffled it playfully, "_Come on_!"

Ron then smiled, lay back down, and turned his head to Harry, "I'm glad you're happy again. These last few days have been much better."

Harry gave him a sideways smile, "Yeah, they have been. I'm sorry for getting steamed at you and Hermione. I know it's not your guys' fault." He sighed, "I was just - irritated and frustrated. I need to remember, that when there isn't anyone else, there's always you two."

Hermione had been leaning against the door the entire time, her arms crossed, and she looked as if she were about in tears.

Harry arched an eyebrow, "Going to join us?"

Hermione laughed and ran over, and jumped in an uncharacteristic way, causing Ron to groan, when she landed between both him and Harry.

"That was my side-" He said, with a sideways grin.

"Poor baby!"

"Three in the bed and the little one says, roll over." sang Harry, teasingly.

"Humph, I'd be the first one off!" commented Ron, with a grin.

Hermione sniggered, and hugged Harry around the neck, "We still feel really bad, Harry."

"Don't be." said Harry honestly. "It was beyond your control. I should have seen that. Believe me; I've made plenty of mistakes this summer."

"You know, we haven't really been able to talk much this time around." said Hermione pressing her back against Ron's propped up knee. Harry's back was against the head board, next to Ron whose head was still on the pillow. "

"It's not our faults." said Ron, glancing over at the door. "Ginny, Fred, and George are always sitting with us."

"It's not their faults either." reminded Harry. "They're all just as bored as we are."

"I know, well, we'll be at the castle soon enough." said Hermione, "I guess, you'll miss Remus and Sirius. You got really close to them." she said, softly.

Harry glanced over, he didn't see jealousy, like he had thought he would, instead, he saw understanding and a flicker of emotion. "Yeah, we did. They haven't told me anything about the Order, I dare not ask, in fear of getting them in trouble."

"All I know, is guard work is the keyword." stated Hermione.

"And a weapon." Put in Ron. "Remember? Sirius slipped."

"Sirius said if I asked he wouldn't deny me the truth..."

"But, he'd be put in jeopardy by Dumbledore and the rest of the order." Hermione told him. "They're still kind of wary."

"I know that's why I haven't pressed for answers." said Harry, checking his fingernails for dirt.

They were all just sitting there, Harry glanced at the clock, they had time. Should he? He asked himself. They were all together, all content - could Harry really come up with the words to tell them?

"Harry?" said Hermione, breaking into his thoughts.

Ron was sitting up propped on his elbows, staring at his best friend, "Mate? What's wrong?"

Harry looked at them, "Oh, nothing - I just - I-" But the words failed him. He looked down, "Nothing-"

"Harry? Whatever it is - you can tell us." said Hermione, placing her hand on top of his.

He smiled and brushed against it and clasped her fingers between both of his. He looked up, "Well - the person I've been seeing-"

"Who?" asked Ron, "Come on, Harry! Please, we've wanted to know for so long. You said you'd tell us when you figure it out."

"I _know_, and I have sort of have." said Harry, firmly. "It's just - it's complicated. It's someone you'd never think of- it's someone - you would be stunned and maybe even appalled by..."

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks, and then back at Harry. Sitting fully up now, Ron rubbed his eyes, to get rid of the sleep, "Harry, just - _tell us_."

"You'll freak out, I _know_ that." said Harry, looking pained.

"No I won't." insisted Ron. "I swear."

"I - just - I don't want it to end up fourth year all over again."

Ron winced visibly. Hermione was looking at him, with a dawning expression upon her face, but he wasn't looking at her. "_Harry_." began Ron, touching him on the arm, "That was a stupid mistake on my part - my idiotic brain going all haywire. Probably from the lack of sugar; but, I am sorry for that. If you think you can't tell me something because I'll freak out, you're wrong."

"But, this isn't normal." whispered Harry, looking away.

"I know." breathed Hermione, her eyes sparkling with realization. "_How_?"

Harry looked up at her; Ron made a disgruntled noise in his throat, "_Who_?"

"I was in the trophy room-" began Harry, once again. "I was crying-"

"Oh, Harry-" whispered Hermione, her eyes softening.

"He came in. I didn't know it was him. I was too distraught."

"_Who_?" asked Ron, with a frown. "Who, who, who?"

"What happened then?"

Unconsciously playing with his phoenix earring, Harry bit his lower lip, "He - held me."

"_Whoooo_?" stressed Ron, with a pout.

"_Awwe_." Hermione smiled, "Did he? That's why..." she said, recalling the end of last year, when Draco had shut Pansy up. "Oh, Harry!"

"Apparently, he used his father's ties or something, he has yet to tell me to get me off-"

Hermione's mouth opened, "He - he did?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

"_Argggh_! So not fair! Come _on_, whom, is it _Harry_!!" Whined Ron, childishly.

Harry began to play with his hands unconsciously; he didn't think he could look up at Ron, "_Draco_." He whispered.

Ron stopped whining, he looked over, face slightly flushed. Hermione looked expectantly at Ron afraid of what he might do.

The silence was thick; it swept over the trio like sand pouring from an hour glass. Ron's face had many different expressions, there were so many it was hard to make them out, and when Harry finally got the nerve to look up, he saw that Ron was giving him a pained look, as if he had swallowed a razor.

"Oh Merlin. _How_ - the bloody- never mind you just told us-" His voice was faint.

Harry grimaced, feeling his stomach churning, "I didn't - know how to tell you."

"I- _bloody hell_!" Ron threw his hands up. He opened his mouth to say something, but that something never came out, because Mrs. Weasley banged upon their door.

"_Boys_! Are you even remotely ready yet? You have twenty minutes before we leave!"

The trio moved instantly. Hermione hugged Harry, glared at Ron as if trying to get something through his head before turning and leaving so that they could get dressed.

It was quiet between the two as they dressed, that the silence began to strangle against Harry's breathing. He buttoned his black jeans and then slid on a black sleeveless shirt and a white short sleeved button up; he buttoned the bottom three and then tucked it in, and adding a black and silver leather belt. He pulled his hair back this time, to the base of his neck, and changed his earring to a silver cross with a black gem in the middle.

Not looking at Ron he sank down and slid on a pair of zip up boots, which were black leather. He felt the bed sink and Ron's scent washed over him.

Harry fiddled with his boots and the bottom of his jeans for no good reason, when Ron tugged at the tail of Harry's hair.

With his heart hammering, and his stomach rolling over like a dog would a bone, he forced his green eyes to look up and lock with Ron's blue ones. He looked curious, nothing more. "Do I have to like him?" Harry laughed, lowered his head and then leaned into Ron hugging him tightly, in response. Ron sighed, and shook his head, "The things I do for you."

* * *

**Quick A.N.: I just want to thank all the thoughtful readers, seriously, the reviews are amazing. :) and they mean a lot. **


	10. Chapter Nine

**A.N. I am sorry it took so long, but train ride chapters have always been a pain in the butt for me. I hate them cause they're the most cliche scenes in the world just about. Here it is. I have an uncensored piece that goes with this... however, you're going to have to email me for it. My address is a yahoo address quite basic rowenalupin at you know where dot com. So if you want it, lemme know. **

**Chapter Nine**

Vibrant rings of pale smoke rolled gracefully out of the scarlet locomotive, and so did its wheels as it left the train station, and began its descent toward the magical school in Scotland. Ron was prefect this year along with Hermione. Harry had been a bit - startled by this but he was happy for his best friend nonetheless; he needed it. Ron and Hermione hugged Harry before heading off to the prefect compartment. Harry was left standing next to Ginny.

"Let's go find a seat." said Ginny leading the way through the aisles. "_Hopefully_, we can find one empty."

Harry was vaguely aware of the stares that came from the compartments. He cringed inwardly, and bowed his head staring at his aisle floor. He unconsciously, brushed his hand through his hair, pushing blacks strands behind his ear, exposing the dangling cross, while the other side fell over his cheek, obscuring his face, his bang's fluttered into his green eyes; blocking the views of one side of the compartments. He moved along just behind Ginny, when a compartment door slid open; Harry's head having been down saw two feet step out into the aisle separating him and the youngest Weasley.

Harry raised his head hoping to see Draco, but instead, he was graced with a guy who was a whole lot taller than Harry, very well built with chocolate skin and matching shrewd eyes. It was Draco's best friend Blaise Zabini. The two had never really spoken; it was a classic rule that Harry avoid all Slytherins at all costs. But, now, he was dating one. Did Blaise Zabini know? There was no other explanation for him to be standing there between him and Ginny.

"_Po_- Harry?"

Ginny turned around, surprise written on her face, as Harry looked up at him, expressionless. "Yeah?" He was going to be careful, just in case.

Blaise assessed him, looking him over. Ginny leaned around, "What's going on?"

Blaise's eyes fell on the redhead and his eyebrows arched, "Nothing." He turned his gaze back to Harry. "I was just seeing if it was true."

"What's true?" asked Ginny.

Harry's eyes locked with Blaise and the dark teen seemed to be asking, does she know? With a very gentle shake of his head, Harry gave the Slytherin the answer.

"Hmm, interesting. See you Pott- Harry." He disappeared back into the compartment.

Harry was too nervous to glance in so instead, he just looked passed Ginny and waved his hand, "Let's go."

"Harry? What's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing. Hurry, before I'm stopped again."

She stared at him pointedly, before turning and heading on through.

000

How did Weasley get the prefect? Draco Malfoy couldn't help but ask himself, as he swept through with an aristocratic grace. His head was held high and his pale blue eyes were blank of all emotions. _Harry should be here_, thought Draco, as he sat down next to a sixth year Slytherin Prefect, Adrian Pucey. Granger was self explanatory but Weasley? Draco could not get himself to call them by their first names. Not yet, no one knew about his relationship and it would turn odd if he got used to using their first name.

Pansy came bounding over, a smarmy smirk on her face as she nearly shoved a Ravenclaw Prefect down to sit down next to him. Oh, Merlin, he couldn't stand her. He never truly could, he only put up with her because of his father.

Speaking of his father, Draco had noticed something off about his father. He could not quite grasp what it was. Most likely, the mark on his arm was affecting him. He remembered Harry having problems with his scar at times. They must all be linked in some way.

The Head Boy and Girl came into the room, but Draco paid no mind. He would get the instructions from Adrian later. As he sat there swimming in his own thoughts, he felt someone watching him, and when he raised his head, his eyes locked with chocolate brown ones of Harry's best female friend. She was staring at him closely. Ron Weasley was keeping his head down but casting furtive glances at him and trying not to be caught.

They knew. He could tell, by the way Hermione was studying him. It was as if trying to find something through his blank expressions. Draco locked eyes with her and arched an eyebrow; he then gave her a smirk, before turning his attention back to the tall blonde with grey eyes, who was handing out hall patrolling timetables. They were also given parchment with their common room password. By the time it was over, Draco was ready to get back. He had left his best friend Blaise in utter confusion. Draco had revealed to him, who the 'mystery' mate was.

He grinned on the inside, that look had been well worth it. He was sure that Blaise was going to pass out, in absolute surprise. The teen had been so shocked that he didn't ask Draco when, where, and how. Of course, Draco wouldn't reveal to Blaise how he had stumbled upon Harry crying. He wouldn't disrespect Harry in that way, by telling someone who was a complete stranger to him that he had been crying.

"_Draco_!" whined the obnoxious brunette next to him. "Didn't you hear a word I said?"

Draco stood, and gave Pansy a once over, her eyes were as cold and dark as the soil on the ground, her face was a little longer than usual and while she wasn't unattractive being slender and tall; her personality made her less appealing. Her whining voice and attitude only made it worse.

Hogwart's students were filing out of the room one by one. Ron and Hermione were lingering a bit longer. He knew they wanted to say something to him, whether good or bad. Whichever it was, Draco would have to suck up his pride, whether he liked them or not wasn't up for debate.

"Pansy?" said Draco coolly.

"What?"

"The day I listen to a word you say, is the day the weather in hell turns too freezing cold."

Pansy's mouth opened in complete astonishment. No one had ever, said something like that to her. "Draco!" She squealed horrified.

"Ulgh - just back off." ordered Draco. "You need to learn when to keep your mouth shut. Didn't you get the hint?"

"You don't mean that." She said, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Yes, and I mean it. I would talk to you and listen to you more if you weren't such a stuck up snobby bitch." He hissed in a lower voice. He didn't want anyone else to hear that he was chewing out someone in his own house.

That got the reaction he wanted. She turned against him, her eyes flashing anger and embarrassment at the same time. She moved on her heel and fled the compartment, leaving Draco to roll his eyes. "Drama queen, she is." He murmured. He looked over to see Ron and Hermione standing a few feet away. They were keeping their distance.

When the final sixth year Hufflepuff left the prefect compartment, Draco turned to Ron and Hermione.

"He told us." said Hermione, quietly.

For a moment, Draco didn't speak, he simply flicked his wand, and the compartment door slid shut. From the loon on Ron's face, he did not fancy being in the room along with Draco Malfoy. "I figured he would."

Hermione was staring up at him, trying to understand, while Ron kept his eyes to the ground. "I just - _we_ wanted to talk to you a moment." Ron bristled at _we_. "I mean, we're behind Harry one hundred percent no matter what happens; even if we're concerned. It's just - Harry places his trust in people and -"

Draco understood what she was saying and cut her off before she could ramble on, "He gets hurt in the long run. Yes, I know. Although, we have been enemies for several years, you must know with your knowledge that enemies know each other better than friends."

Hermione nodded at this, it was true. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

"_However_," said Draco slowly. "Being enemies only allows you to know the obvious parts of someone. Everyone knows Harry is trusting, everyone knows that Harry places his trust in people whether he gets hurt or not he gives them a chance. I only learned this year, _why_ he gives everyone his trust so easily."

Hermione looked up at him, and Ron's shoulders were slumped, and he was now staring at prefect badge that was pinned to Hermione's chest.

"You do not have to trust me. I do not expect you too. I know this may seem meaningless, seeing as trust is very limited nowadays - but I refuse to hurt Harry. I am a Slytherin - yes - cold hearted, evil, snake bastard, which I have been called, but even a Slytherin isn't above feelings. We just show it more privately than others. Believe me, Harry can take care of himself. If he had the smallest inclining that I would turn my back on him, he would run from me or attack me. He wouldn't hesitate."

"And neither would we!" Ron spoke for the first time, his head came up. "I'm going with Harry on this!" said Ron sharply. His face flushed, but not from embarrassment, but from pure honesty, his eyes were hard as steel. A look that Draco was surprised the teen could possess, "Only because, Harry is everything to us. I don't want to see Harry push away from us. I fucked up once, I'll be damned if I fuck up again - but know this, I may not be as good at magic as you are." He admitted bluntly. "But, I _am_ bigger."

Draco arched an eyebrow, and although he wasn't exactly scared of the threat, he wasn't all that comfortable either. Ron was bigger, he was sure that Crabbe and Goyle would have a difficult time against the redhead. Draco simply inclined his head. "I can take that." Draco wanted to grin when he saw the look on Hermione's face. She looked dazed and her cheeks had splotches of rose in them.

The silence fell between the three of them, and none of them were very comfortable. Draco tilted his head, "See you." He flicked his wand, the compartment slid open and he walked out, his robes billowing behind.

That had been awkward; thought Draco mildly as he ignored the first years that rushed passed him with excitement. He allowed his feet to carry him back to the compartment where Blaise was. But, it had not been unwanted. They needed to get all that out in the air, if they were ever going to work together.

He stopped at the compartment and slid it open to see Blaise sitting on one side with his leg's propped up on the other bench seat. He was staring straight ahead, pointedly ignoring Crabbe and Goyle. Goyle was sitting opposite of Crabbe and they were playing chess on a transfigured table. The skinny little boy with a rat face and narrowed dark eyes. He was sitting in the corner and he always seemed to always have a sulky look on his face: Theodore Nott. Draco trusted him about as far as he could throw Crabbe or Goyle without the use of magic.

Blaise looked up at Draco, and arched an eyebrow of questioning. "I saw Pansy, she looked pissed. What the fuck did you say to her?" He asked, with mild amusement.

"Called her a snobby bitch - and commented on how much I actually listened to her screeching tones."

"Ah, I bet that was entertaining."

"_Very_." He sank down opposite of his best friend. He couldn't talk about anything with Theodore Nott, who was buried in an ancient book. Crabbe and Goyle never repeated a word Draco said, unless they were told too.

"Second to last compartment." murmured Blaise, trying to be offhanded about it.

Draco stared at Blaise for a moment, trying to get some expression from him, but he received none. "Okay." Was his response.

000

Harry could not have found a more colourful person on the train had he tried. Luna LoveGood defined all things with colour. She was the most amusing witch he had ever come across. A fourth year Ravenclaw she was, and her eyes were a moss green and her hair was dark blonde, long, and wavy. She had butterbeer bottle caps made into jewellery, earrings, necklaces, and even a wrist bracelet. Harry liked her; he thought she was amusing, even though some of the things she said made absolutely no sense.

Ginny was used to her, and reading a copy of the _Quibbler_, that Luna's father happened to own. Harry found himself sitting next to her, and reading the articles over her shoulder and laughing as he heard of Fudge baking goblins in pies. Would he really do that? Thought Harry, to himself. Certainly, not. But, then when he saw the article about Stubby Boardsman being Sirius Black - Harry's laughed began uncontrollable, with shaking shoulders and glittering eyes.

"Th- that - _oh_ Merlin!" sniggered Harry. "Can I have a copy of that?" He could see Sirius' face if he saw it.

She smiled, "Of course you can! You can have this one." she said, brightly.

Ginny was smiling, and flipping over to what Harry was laughing about.

"I always keep two on me. Sometimes, the girl's in my dorm have a habit of taking them and ripping them up."

Harry's smiled turned upside down and he looked at Ginny, who glanced up and rolled her eyes, "Those girl's are nothing but bitches."

"Why would they rip up your stuff?" asked Harry.

Luna smiled vaguely, "They are not particularly fond of me." she waved her hand, "It's nothing. I'm not like them, I don't say and do things like they do, so they tease me."

"You mean, act like an artificial bitch who runs around gossips to the whole world about whose hot, whose not, and whose wearing what?" asked Ginny, her face flushing, with irritation.

"Exactly." stated Luna, with a smile. "Your cheeks are red."

Ginny did look quite tense, "Cause that pisses me off." stated Ginny, flipping her hair over her shoulder, and staring back down at the Quibbler.

"If that requires you to be loony, by all means Luna, loon away." said Harry, causing the fourteen-year-old blonde to look at him with mild amazement and then she giggled madly. Ginny smiled and her tension receding, although the colour remained.

From there the conversation was disorganized. Harry liked Luna, she was amusing and her magazine could not have been any funnier. Her father apparently owned a magazine company called the _Quibbler_. In Harry's personal opinion, he'd rather read the humorous articles splashed across pages of this magazine rather than the _Daily Prophet_; and although the slanders against him had suddenly come to a raging halt, they did not stop for the Headmaster. They seemed to get more and more sinister, since Harry was no longer getting picked on. Harry still had no idea, what Draco had done to persuade the Minister to call off the hearing.

Harry had to ask himself whether he _really_ wanted to know or not. He knew what Draco could be capable of, and hoped that it wasn't too cruel. Even thought Fudge made him angry and ran his name through the mud, he didn't want to stoop to that level.

Thinking of Draco, Harry wondered if he was in the prefect compartment. It wouldn't surprise him; Draco was one of the best students academically, even if the two did despise each other for a long time. It had never been a surprise that he excelled quickly. He had just made a couple foolish choices, believing everything that was pumped into his head about pureblood superiority.

It wasn't before long that Ron and Hermione appeared in the doorway. "There - you are," breathed Ron collapsing next to his sister. "You had to come all the way down here!"

"It was one of the only places to sit." said Harry. When he saw Ron and Hermione looking at Luna, he introduced them.

Hermione sank down next to Harry, she wanted to talk to him, but there were two, too many people in the compartment.

The chatter was at a minimum, Ron didn't know how to take Luna, the more comments she made the more he blushed and the more, while Hermione stifled her giggles. Harry slouched and pressed his head against Hermione's shoulder, and closed his eyes. He didn't know how he and Draco were going to go about their relationship in public. Hermione smiled at the movement, and propped her feet up onto Ron's knees, and placed her book on her lap. Ron grunted but said nothing, as he leaned over to read a whacked out article.

Not too long after, when the door slid open, Harry's green eyes flickered open and he raised his head, to see Draco leaning against the compartment threshold, his arms over his arms, his expressions blank, all but a smirk.

Ginny, who had no idea what was going on, stared suspiciously at Draco, while Ron looked down suddenly and picked at Hermione's shoes. Luna didn't even move the magazine from her face.

"Harry?" His voice was as smooth as silk, washing over the raven-haired boy.

His heart was beating furiously, just seeing Draco was sending his whole being into overtime; Harry locked eyes with him, "Yes, Draco?" Keeping his voice completely natural.

Ginny was paralyzed with shock.

"Can I talk to you alone?"

Eager to get his arms around Draco, Harry stood up to leave, when Hermione stopped them. "You can't go out there. Everyone will know. If you're keeping this secret you need to stay in here!"

"Excuse me?" asked Ginny, incredulous, "What secret? And - _what the hell_ - since when did you two, use first names?"

"Since we started seeing each other." answered Harry, to the redhead, whose mouth opened in shock.

"No way."

Draco entered the compartment all the way and closed the door, to keep prying eyes and ears, "Yes." confirmed Draco.

"You - were the one he was seeing! Did you two know?" asked Ginny, looking from her brother to Hermione who gave simultaneous nods.

"I've already warned him!" put in Ron. "There's no need to argue about this. Just - keep your mouths shut!" He looked from his sister to Luna, who had not dropped the magazine from her face.

Harry gave his best friend a grateful look.

Ginny was still trying to understand, "I- I wasn't going - to say anything. Is that why Zabini was talking to you?" She looked to Harry, who was standing there next to Draco, his green eyes staring down at the floor.

Draco frowned, "What did he say?" asked the Slytherin warily.

"Just called him Harry-" answered Ginny, shaking her head. "This is weird." she held up her hands.

"Luna?" said Hermione, slowly.

The girl pulled the magazine down, "Yes, Hermione Granger?"

Hermione stared at her with caution, "Can - you - keep this quiet?" She asked, hopefully.

"Why would I go around stooping to the level of my dorm mates?" she asked. "You two want to be alone? I can do that. There's a free compartment near the bathrooms." she stood, and gathered her brown satchel that had about a hundred buttons.

"I still don't understand!" said Ginny, raising both hands. "But - I'll go with you on this. It won't leave my mouth."

"Thank you, Ginny." said Harry.

She looked sceptically at Draco, who met her gaze coolly, "Hmm, the things I do for you." said Ginny, tugging playfully at Harry's hair, and walking out behind Luna.

"See you, mate." winked Ron.

Hermione grabbed her book and raced out. "Hey! Wait for me!!" The couple could hear.

As soon as the door was closed back, Draco turned and leaned against it, a smile playing on his pale features.

Harry no longer feeling shy, reached out and hooked his index and middle fingers into Draco's waist band, and pulled the blond closer, for a starved kiss. Draco towered him, enclosing his arms around the smaller Gryffindor, who drank in the open mouthed kisses. Harry couldn't get enough, he had to have Draco, right there and right then. His fingers could not do anymore roaming and his hands were pressing in calling out for the affection in a silent emotional way. Draco pushed Harry's back against the train window, but the movement lasted a moment, before Harry flipped the tables on him; with his back against the glass, Harry pushed his reacting groin into Draco's.

"My turn to touch and taste you…" Harry licked Draco's lips, before crushing their lips together fiercely. Draco's tongue plunged into Harry's mouth stealing his breath, forcing him to pant licentiously.

Draco flicked his wand twice to lock the compartment door and blank out the glass, while his lips covered Harrys in a promiscuous form. But, this time, it was Harry's turn to do the touching. The Gryffindor made it known, when Draco's back was pressed up against the cool window, and the Slytherin cloak was thrown to the floor in quick succession.

He had wanted to do this for several weeks now, ever since Draco first touched him, he had been craving to make the same contact. Ignoring the rhythmic movements of the train, he ran his hands along Draco's tented trousers, and when he placed a bit of squeezing pressure it caused Draco to hiss, curse, and force Harry's chin up, he flickered his tongue across the bottom lip and then nibbled hungrily.

Harry didn't allow this to distract from his motive. He dropped onto his knees, in front of Draco's waist; he clawed against the fabric of the shirt, raising it up to press kisses against his flat stomach. His tongue flicked against the soft skin. He kissed along the thin pale hairline that ran down into the standing boy's trousers. His lips brushed against it and then downwards, until Harry's mouth was against the black leather belt. He teased Draco and pulled at it with his teeth.

Draco groaned, "Where'd that come from?" He breathed, as his shoulder's sagged with relaxation. He was looking down at Harry, straight into his brilliant green eyes watching him in the position he was, teasing his hormones and the pleasure that coursed through him. Just watching him was giving him a thrill to no end.

Harry grinned in a not-so innocent way, as he pulled against the belt with his mouth, his hands holding Draco's hips. The buckle soon came undone. Using his finger's he rubbed against the covered hardness and even pressed his lips against the fabric where the top of the flesh was concealed. He slipped his fingers against the silver button and zipper at the same time. Draco's trousers sagged from lack of support and they dropped to his knees, revealing silky white boxers with black trim. Harry stared at him from his boxers to his chest and all the way up to his beautiful face. Harry grinned and kissed the top of his boxers, before his fingers moved with in the folds, touching and feeling the thick flesh for the first time.

Draco's eyes fluttered closed, his cheek's filling with a pleasured redness, and his breathing began to get more pronounced. It wasn't a moment later, when Draco's eyes were forced open by Harrys; blue touched against green; mouth open in a splendid 'oh' sensation; Draco could not look away from the sparkling eyes that captured his undivided attention. His body was running on strong current energy of desire as it coursed through him, with every lick and every invasion of Harry's beautiful mouth. It was causing him to loose control handing it lustfully to the Gryffindor.

When Draco couldn't take the blissful pleasure any longer, his body reacted, he jerked twice, causing a spluttering cough to come from the boy on his knees. Draco felt the tension releasing, until he was left feeling languid, very weak in the knees, and trembling, with his finger unconsciously carding through coal black hair.

"Is this going to happen every time we see each other after a long absence?" asked Draco, with a lazy smile.

Harry looked up at him sheepish, "I missed you?" He tried, while making the most hilarious face, at the after taste in his mouth.

Seeing this Draco conjured a rag with his wand, which had been gripped in his hand the entire time. He had been surprised it hadn't snapped from the grip. He then wiped Harry's face, who gasped and shook his head. "Stay still." laughed Draco.

"Yick, you don't taste that great."

Laughing out loud, Draco pressed gentle kisses along Harry's ear, "I've missed you too." He told Harry, who looked over at him, still making slapping noises with his mouth.

"Mhmm - got any mouthwash?" asked the boy almost desperately.

Draco who was crouched, with his trousers sagging passed his knees. "Not on me." He chuckled, "I came in here, for the purpose of asking you what we were doing about our relationship, and now look at us. You ravaged me."

Harry grinned impishly, "Then a job well done, huh?"

Draco kissed him lightly on the lips, "Very well done, but that doesn't escape the fact that you and I are known enemies."

Harry pouted, "I hate being enemies."

"So do I. What do you want to do? It is your call." Draco sank down next to Harry, in an unMalfoy fashion. He leaned back against the compartment, and zipped himself back up. Harry handed him his belt, and slid back into the blond.

Harry frowned and looked up at his mate, he hated making the decisions. He wasn't good at that. "I'm good at reacting to the plans and decisions that _other poeple_ come up with, not my own."

Draco's arm snaked around Harry, who was still spluttering lightly, and even spitting into a rag as discreetly as he could. They had the whole compartment to themselves. It was kind of nice, seeing Draco in a comfortable fashion and not in such a hurried state. The time away had made Harry's heart grow so much fonder. The moment he had looked up at Draco he felt a pull against his heart. It was kind of scary.

Draco brushed Harry's hair aside, and leaned in for a kiss against the base of his neck. Harry's immediately eyes shut, his body relaxed, as his lips caressed against his sensitive skin. "Either way Harry, Dark Lord or not, I'm not going anywhere." He breathed this into his ear.

Harry's eyes rolled and shivers claimed his spine, vibrating his whole body. "Y- You make the decision." He stuttered.

"But, you'll be the one affected more."

Harry whimpered, and he sagged against Draco, he shifted to where his head was against the Slytherin's chest. The white Hogwart's button shirt was unbuttoned and Harry's hand could not resist running along Draco's beautiful chest. His mouth would occasionally lean in to kiss against it.

Draco's fingers were running through Harry's hair, and he was thinking about what to do. They could easily just come out and say it; Draco really didn't care what others thought. But, he worried about Harry.

As if Harry was reading his mind, the boy raised his head and stared up at him, "The only thing that I am worried about is Voldemort." He said softly. "I could really give a damn less what anyone else thinks of me or us. It is Voldemort that I'm worried about. He got Cedric - just for being in my prese-" He was stopped by a hand to his mouth.

Draco's eyes narrowed sharply, his blond bangs flickered haughtily into them; he didn't bother to brush them back, "_Don't think like that_." He hissed. "Don't start with me on that, I've been with you all fucking summer, Harry. I am not leaving."

Harry didn't think his feelings could get more topsy-turvy than they were getting at the very moment. He swallowed, and lowered his green eyes to the hand that slowly withdrawl from his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that whether you're involved with me or not - you will be connected to this war."

Draco nodded, "Finally used the brain that I know you have." He teased. Harry childishly stuck out his tongue; Draco simply kissed him, before murmuring, "You do need mouthwash."

Harry laughed against Draco's mouth, "Your fault!"

"Maybe."

"Anyway, about us, I think we should just be together and not answer questions." said Harry finally.

"You mean - just appear out of nowhere next to each other, kissing, touching, and ignore the fainting spells that Gryffindor and Slytherin would be having?"

"And the gossiping yammer of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's alike."

"Hmm, that's quite Slytherin of you Harry." said Draco, approvingly.

"Yeah well, Gryffindor wasn't the only house, the sorting hat wanted me in-" He grinned devilishly, when Draco's smile was wiped off and replaced by a look of astonishment.

"W- what?!"

Harry laughed and leaned over Draco and began to button his shirt up, he pushed his hair behind his ear, like he usually did to reveal the cross earring, "_Mhmm_." He hummed, biting his lower lip. "The hat wanted me in Slytherin."

Flicking against the earring halfheartedly; Draco responded an exaggerated, "_Really_?"

"Mhmm, and in the second year, it said the exact the same thing."

"How many more surprises do you have for me?"

The only thing Harry could do in reply to that was look up at him and smile.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

The cool weather enclosed around Harry and his friends; one by one they stepped off the train and onto the platform. The wind rushed passed ruffling Harry's black hair causing it to blow up and around his face. His robes swished and shuddered trying to release itself from his body. His pale features took in the lands and mountains that was being silhouetted by the moonlight, which was spinning up above. He took two steps forward to get a better look at the magical citadel that had been his home for the last four years going on five. In the distance he could see gentle yellow squares, telling him that there would soon be a full house in his home.

Ron and Hermione were standing on each side, Luna was on Hermione's side and Neville was standing next to Ron, murmuring something about his new plant. Harry was looking around for Hagrid, but he didn't see the friendly half-giant. He looked over to Hermione who seemed to be looking around as well, and then they heard an unfamiliar female voice, calling for the first years.

Harry whirled around just as hands grasped against his hips, and a body pressed in against him. Harry gave Draco a quick glance before furrowing his eyebrows, "Where's Hagrid?"

"That's what I'm wondering." said Ron, looking at the Professor Grubbly-Plank. The lady with curly grey hair and a nose longer than Snapes. Her eyes looked like that of a hawk.

She was okay, but Harry didn't like her. Simply, because she often took Hagrid's place when something bad happened.

Hermione nudged Harry and mouthed, "_Giants_." Unable to trust Draco, she made sure that he was looking the other way.

"Oh!" said Harry, realizing that Hagrid had yet to get back from his trip over the summer.

Draco leaned around in Harry's personal space and kiss him along the ear, and whispered; "I'll leave you too your friends. See you." With one last breath along Harry's neck, Draco disappeared, leaving the teen foggy eyed, and Ron to cringe.

"Come on, let's get a carriage." He pulled at Harry's sleeve, who had been watching the blond retreat. Boy, Harry hated to see him go, but he enjoyed _watching_ him leave.

"Holy Mother of Merlin, was that Malfoy and was he touching you?" asked Fred , Weasley who had come up behind the trio.

Neville looked around, "Huh?" He hadn't noticed anything. "Malfoy? Harry?"

Harry smiled impishly, "Yep."

George blinked and wrapped his arm around raven-haired teen, "Harry?" said the twin cautiously.

"Yes?"

"Did you go insane while you were on the train? I swear I thought I saw Malfoy being - nice to you-"

Harry glanced at Hermione who looked amused, even Ron was stifling a smirk. "I don't know what you're talking about, _Georgie_." Harry playfully patted George upon the head.

Fred couldn't help but laugh out loud, "Harry- wh - please?"

Harry's smile never wavered, "Come on guys! Let's get a carriage before they're all taken up."

He walked forward, leaving two stunned Weasleys. Ron was howling about how hilarious it had been to see the two confused. "It's rare to see them like that-" He stopped, when he saw Harry staring at the empty carriage and blinking continuously.

"What is that?" whispered Harry, his green eyes locking in on the most oddest of winged creatures. He'd never seen those before.

"What's what Harry?" asked Hermione with concern. She wrapped her arm around his and leaned in, "What are you looking at?"

"I don't know, horses, they're black and sleek like reptile and their eyes- dark and - just - they're creepy."

Hermione and Ron exchanged cautious glances.

"Harry - there's nothing there." said Ron, wincing, at the glare he received from Harry.

"There is too! You can't see them?"

"See what?" asked Hermione, "It's just horseless carriages."

"No its not." said Luna in a sing-song voice, over the trio's conversation. "You only see them if you've seen _death_." she pointed out.

Harry lowered his head at this, and he moved forward, releasing himself from Hermione's touch and slid into the carriage. Death? Thought Harry, to himself. That would explain it. Ron, Hermione, and Luna slid into the carriage with them. Ron plopped down next to Harry a tad bit pale, while Hermione was casting firm looks at Luna, who sat next to her.

"Neville's going up with Ginny." said Hermione waving her hand.

"He's scared of me." said Luna, vaguely.

Harry knew he had to just get on with it, but that didn't escape the fact that he would now always have an every day remembrance until he finished school. Of those who died in front of his face. Hermione was watching his facial features closely, as if afraid he would explode.

"I'm okay really." he insisted, looking at them. "Thanks, Luna, for telling me what they were. I just - I had no idea."

The Ravenclaw smiled gingerly, "Not many people do." said Luna, slowly.

Harry wondered, who she had watched die, but he didn't ask. That would be rude. "At least, now I don't feel like I'm going insane."

"You'll always feel as if you're going insane, and everyone's going to believe so, when they find out that you and Malfoy are together." pointed out Ron, trying to liven Harry back up.

Harry smiled at the thought. The rumbling underneath them had been going on for the past two minutes, but Harry hadn't taken much notice, except for when he looked back at the amazing black creatures; were they horses or reptiles? Harry didn't know, a little bit of both he guessed. They were a sight of melancholy beauty, with their shiny coat and long black mane, they had a tragic sadness that lined around them, maybe it was the whole death thing, or maybe it was the reptile part of them. Whatever it was, Harry had to turn away, cause the burning sensation rushed up through his veins.

A distinct light filtered into the murmuring carriage, and they soon stopped at the courtyard of Hogwarts. They could hear other students in the background; laughing, talking, and jumping out with loud hoots and hollers of excitement. Luna jumped out first, then Hermione followed.

Ron looked at Harry, "You okay mate?"

Harry smiled, "I'm great." he said, honestly, and he was. "No need for a drama queen me tonight."

"You're going to have too much of that already if you and Malfoy decide to show yourselves off." He then smirked, "Might be amusing-" He quirked his lip and jumped out.

Harry chuckled, Ron could really brighten up anyone's day.

He stepped into the light and walked with everyone across the courtyard toward the stone steps that lead up to the massive double doors. With Ron, Hermione, and Luna, they were soon joined by Ginny and Neville. Ginny had been sitting with one of her friends, and Neville - out of fear of Luna had went with her.

Harry stood there, waiting, he could feel the stares pouring down upon him, and he so wanted to hide in the shadows, but as soon as he looked down at his feet, Draco moved elegantly behind him, he placed his hands firmly against Harry's shoulders.

Harry's head came up, he smiled bashfully, and glanced over his shoulder at Draco, who sent him a knowing smirk. The teen couldn't suppress the curiousness to look around. He saw it, the looks, the confusion, the shock. But, what was really hilarious was the fact that Pansy looked as if someone had shoved non-concentrated lemon juice down her throat. Blaise Zabini was standing close by, and his eyes would flicker over to Pansy, as if antsy for her to pass out. Theodore Nott was just looking horrified at this gesture from Draco. Crabbe and Goyle? Well, they didn't really care.

The Gryffindor's in Harry's year were just floored and the other Slytherin's were watching carefully, trying to understand if it was a joke or not. Everyone had a reaction.

"You're just eating this all up aren't you, Draco?" whispered Harry, leaning back into the blond.

"You know it Harry." Draco's hands massaged him on the shoulders. He would gather Harry's hair, brush it away, so that he could continue to rub, while people just stared, and bristled.

From what Harry was seeing; Pansy seemed to want to say something to Draco but one look from Blaise stopped all notion.

Harry winced, "You do know - you haven't even told your parents about me."

Draco shrugged. "They don't even know my favourite colour."

"It's silver. You're a silver obsessed fanatic." murmured Harry. "Anyone who knows you, knows you love silver."

Draco smiled in response, to Harry's remark. It was nice to have someone know him more intimately. Blaise knew him, _yes_, very well. The dark Slytherin knew his favourite colour, knew much more than most people; but there was something different about Harry knowing the intimate details that others would never learn, something extraordinary, about Harry knowing simple matters that others may know.

Ron was taking in the stares, and Hermione was putting her hand over her mouth to stop her giggles. Even if neither of them liked Draco Malfoy, it was worth being associated with him if only to see the looks on everyone's faces.

The whisper's ceased when the large wooden doors swung open and Professor McGonagall made her stiff and stern way toward them to call them inside. Draco's arms slid around Harry's neck, and the smaller teen walked in with Draco attached. People jumped out of the way, and even McGonagall looked back with a straightforward look.

The Great Hall, was decorated as splendidly as it ever did. Harry raised his head up to the ceiling that showed the night sky in all its glory. That was what Harry wanted in his future house. A breath against his ear caused him to smile again and glance at Draco.

He winked, "I'll see you." he purposely planted a kiss against the side of Harry's mouth, before uncoiling his arms, and walking away with elegance.

Hermione's arm curled around Harry and lead him to the Gryffindor table, smile on her cute face.

Ron was laughing till he was about to cry. Ron's whole idea on this, if he had to accept it, he might as well milk it for what it was worth. The looks of Fred and George, the looks of the dorm mates. It had never been more funny.

"Oh my god! You should have seen the look on Snape's face." whispered Ginny, coming up next to them. "He looked worse than Parkinson."

Ron and Harry's eyes flipped up to the faculty table, the two witnessed a sight worth catching on camera. The Head of Slytherin house, who despised Harry's every being, was glaring forcefully at Draco, who was sitting straight up and talking to Blaise, as if the connection between him and Harry had been an every day occurrence.

Hermione however, hissed and slapped them, "Look at the new teacher-"

Harry and Ron went down the rows, and stopped on the most horrifying looking lady they had ever seen. She was a squat boxed shaped woman with a face like a toad, very curly blonde hair, and her eyes were like tiny rectangles of darkness. Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

"Harry? I think I might switch sexual preferences…" said Ron, looking a bit green around the edges.

Hermione lowered her head and tried her hardest not to laugh at the expense of a future teacher; Harry stuffed his fist into his mouth, his green eyes glittering.

"Is she a defense teacher?" asked Harry, looking at the woman.

"That's the only other post open." said Hermione.

"Well, she has one hell of defense." declared Ron, "Her looks could scare the most frightening of creatures…"

_"__Ron_!" coughed Hermione, slapping him on the arm. "That's not funny-"

"Of course it is. Look at your eyes glittering-"

Hermione was trying her hardest to glare at him but she was faltering, it wasn't her usual Hermione-know-it-all glare. It was too watered down - _literally_.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Grubbly-Plank came waltzing in and between the two of them were about forty young first timid first years. The usual routine went about, except this time, the hat had went out on a limb, singing about house unity. Ron hadn't' been paying attention, but Harry couldn't help but listen to the hat, and by instinct, his eyes flickered to the Umbridge to see her face straight and her eyes even more narrowed. She looked as if she wanted to take the hat and rip it to shreds.

Then it all clicked, "She's from the Ministry." whispered Harry to Ron and Hermione.

"How do you know?" asked Ron.

"Look at her!" murmured Harry through his teeth. "She's glaring at the hat as if it's some sort of disease."

"But - a Ministry official as a teacher?" asked Hermione. "She couldn't be that bad - could she?" But, she knew she was fooling herself. If she was here on Fudge's orders, then it was likely that she had part in Harry and Dumbledore's discrediting.

"I know last year, Dumbledore and Fudge had it out, and Dumbledore made the comment that Hogwart's wasn't under Ministry rules-"

"Oooh." whispered Hermione, looking wearily up at the woman. "Maybe-"

Ron shrugged, "We'll see."

Harry wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. He didn't want to judge her on first sight but his history with defense teachers wasn't exactly merry. Also, he was finding it difficult to ignore the churning in his stomach. His instincts was telling him that something was not right.

When the last student was sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood, opened his arms and began to greet the whole hall with his gentle kindness. He welcomed the students and repeated some of what the hat said about house unity. He welcomed the new Defense Teacher, as Dolores Jane Umbridge; but before he could sit back down though the woman that Harry's mind had been contemplating on cleared her throat with a wispy, '_hem, hem_.'

Dumbledore simply smiled and gave her room in which to speak. After a quarter of a minute, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were staring with sheer disgust on their faces. Apparently, from her speech, she was the undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, and she was required to teach the proper non-violent ways according to the curriculum approved by the governors. Harry lost interest to the rest of the mumbo-jumbo the woman was saying and instead, looked around the hall at the faces of people.

Some weren't exactly understanding, while a few Slytherin's and even Ravenclaw's had smug looks on their faces. The Gryffindor's were divided in looks it seemed. Some seemed to agree while others thought she was a rambling wench. Harry glanced over at Draco, who had his arms crossed imperturbably, watching and listening to the woman avidly, as if assessing her for what she was worth.

When it was over, the whole room was silent, you could hear the crickets outside. Dumbledore stood, "On a more _lighter_ note." he clapped his hands. "Dig in."

It took about thirty seconds for chatter to pick back up between the hundreds of black robed students.

"Umbridge, I've heard her name on several occasions." said Ron, as he loaded his plate down with roast beef.

Harry went for the turkey, "Yeah, well, she sounds like a babbling baboon."

Hermione did not correct him this time. She was fixing herself a more healthier plate, and was pretty quiet. She looked as if she were thinking very deeply.

"Hey, Harry!" said a female, three people down on the other side.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up, Parvati was looking at him, "What's going on with you and Malfoy?"

The raven-haired teen could not suppress the smile that crept along his features, he arched an eyebrow, "_Nothing_." He said in the most innocent of voices. He went back to his turkey, and licked his fingers of the brown gravy. He knew that remark would irritate just about anyone within hearing range. Especially, little gossipers like Parvati. Lavender and Seamus, however, were watching him out of the corner of their eyes, almost as if they were afraid to speak to him. The only other person who noticed this was Hermione. She looked suspiciously at them, but said nothing.

The dinner was amusing to say the least. Half the school was talking about the oddness between the Gryffindor and Slytherin enemies, and the other half was talking about Umbridge and her strange statement before the feast. Harry was helping himself to some cake, and would randomly glance up at Draco, who periodically looked over at Harry, while mainly sticking with Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and a curly redheaded girl with a touch of freckles on her nose. If Harry guessed right, he would say, that the girl was Daphne GreeneGrass.

When the plates had cleared, Dumbledore stood to dismiss everyone. Harry and his friends were up and they headed out of the double doors and into the drafty Entrance Hall; Draco stopped in front of Harry. The people that passed stared at them, perplexed to no end.

"We haven't really made that big of a splash." said Harry. "They think we're kidding."

Draco stared around him casually, "Do they?"

"Yeah, they think it's a joke."

Draco grinned, "Joke, huh? Well, I am just going to have to show them otherwise." Before Harry could ask what Draco had in mind, the teen had already wrapped his fingers around Harry's wrist drawling him in, and with their eyes locked with only each other, the Slytherin swooped in for a spine tingling kiss. It was so intense that it was nearly air tight. Harry swam against his lips, bringing his hands up to touch Draco on the cheek.

Their kiss and relationship was on display for everyone in the Entrance Hall, who were staring open mouthed and shocked. Ron couldn't handle it and had to turn around to look the other way, his face flushing. Hermione was tilting her head to the side and giving Ginny side glances. Blaise cleared his throat as discreetly as he could, and looked over at anyone but his best friend, his eyes fell on Ginny, who was blushing and had a hand over her mouth.

Pansy looked as if she were going to collapse, while her friend was torn between the enjoyment of watching two good looking guys, or siding with her best friend.

When Draco parted, Harry licked his bottom lip, "I like that-" whispered Harry.

"Good, hopefully they know now, that no joke is being played." He raised his eyes and stared around him. Harry was much to shy, and instead kissed Draco once more, before grudgingly letting go. "Have fun."

Harry could only smile to that.

000

In confident strides Draco made his way toward the dungeons; the light of the torches splashed dark spider shadows of the Slytherins, as they hammered the flagstone floor turning down corridors and toward their awaiting portrait of a shrewd little man with a dragon red cane. Blaise was on his right, expressionless and sharp in the eyes as he always was. Crabbe and Goyle were on Draco's other side, both boys were flushed and refusing to brush against each other in fear of what might happen. The Slytherins were talking in various size voices and the walls being so hollow sounding it ricocheted making it sound as though there were more than seventy students of Slytherin. Pansy who was on the other side of Daphne and Millicent was sulking and keeping her arms crossed. She was red with embarrassment.

The sixth year Slytherin Prefect, the one Draco had sat next too in the compartment came up to Draco, "What the _fuck_ just happened in the Entrance Hall, Draco?" asked the brown headed sixth year. He had dark eyes and was about an inch and a half shorter than Draco, while his width was more along the lines of one of the Weasley twins.

It was no secret, that there were several who really wanted to know the answer to this.

Draco cast him a him a definitive smirk, his pale eyes had a mischievous glint. "What did it look like, Adrian?" drawled the teen, arching a crafted eyebrow.

They had gotten to the large gold framed Slytherin Portrait and Pansy, being the other fifth year Prefect squeaked out the password.

"It _looked_ as though you were sticking your tongue down the Gryffindor's throat! Not to mention calling him, _Harry_."

"Ah, you do assess situations _so_ very well." Draco said in a sarcastic voice.

"Well - what IS going on?" demanded Pucey, "I thought we were told never to date a Gryffindor."

"He's a fucking golden boy to Dumbledore. He's a blood traitor!" This came from the seventh year guy named Montague. A needle thin of a guy with a dark buzzed hair cut.

Draco turned instantly, and stalked up to Montague, the two were the exact same height. "Want to repeat that, Montague?" asked Draco silkily. "I guarantee you, if you do it will be the last thing you say. I will slice your vocals to where no word can ever be spoken-"

"You wouldn't." hissed Montague, stepping up into Draco's face.

Draco gave the seventh year a cunning smile, "I wouldn't?" he asked, his wand was out and he innocently twirled it between his fingers. Montague went for his wand, but Draco simply flicked his wrist and Montague's wand went flying up into the air before landing with perfection inside of Draco's robe pocket. The older teen paled a bright shade of ghost white. "_Repeat_ that."

"Fuck you!" snarled Montague, pushing passed Draco.

"No thanks."

"Fucking blood trai-" But before Montague could finish; Draco had flicked his wand and said another silent curse, causing Montague to stop on a dime. His eyes went wide with horror and his hands went straight to his throat. His eyes began to water. What from the room wasn't so sure, but Draco's smirk said that whatever had been done, wasn't pretty.

The whole Slytherin common room was watching in shock a few of them with malevolent delight.

Montague heaved, and he flinched visibly, hands still on his throat.

"I warned you - I _so_ fucking warned you." Montague swallowed and he grimaced visibly. Draco took out his wand and then with his own he caused it to go whizzing across the room until it fell with a clatter against a coiling snake portrait. "Fuck with me again, _Garret_, I double dare you."

To say that Montague was humiliated was an understatement, with his face flaming red he stormed up the steps followed by his best friend.

"Anyone else?" asked Draco, with a smile.

Everyone backed away, Blaise chuckled lowly, as he waltzed over, "That was some fucking show, Draco."

"I had hoped so. I was trying to get it through their puny brains."

"It's none of their business." said Daphne GreeneGrass honestly. "I never saw anything bad about Harry Potter. Anyone who has half a brain can see that."

Draco inclined his head and was about to say something more, when a swish of a cloak could be heard, "Mr. Malfoy."

Draco lifted his gaze and peered into the dark swirling pools of his Head of House. "_Professor_." Addressed Draco, inclining his head respectfully. The black haired man scowled, "Follow me." It wasn't a request, it was a direct order.

Draco smirked and flashed his friends a look, "See you later." He knew what this was about. He moved into step next to Professor Snape, whose pale face refused to show any expression other than that of someone bitter and scathing. Draco knew better than that; Severus Snape had only ever been coming around his manor for the last - _oh_ - fifteen years?

They did not speak, even as they filed down the darkened dungeon corridor. It was cool and drafty as it always was, but Draco was used to it. They passed the Potion's Classroom and stopped at the large oak door that lead to Snape's private office.

As soon as they entered the darkened office and the door was slammed shut; Snape growled, "What in the fuck is going on?"

"What are you talking about Severus?" asked Draco, dropping the professor bit, now that they were alone.

Snape scowled at him and lit the torches on his wall, allowing some light to filter into the room. He was practically shaken now, from what Draco could see. Was he really that angry?

"Don't play stupid with me, Draco! What the hell are you doing with Potter? Do you know, what kind of hell you are going to put your father in?"

Draco studied the man for several long moments. He was snarling and very pissed off. The light that cast over his face showed this, but - what was Snape so pissed off about? He didn't really care that much about his father. "My father, told me to choose my own path-"

"The path to death, you fucking moron! I do not know _how_ this came about. I do not want to know. However, this has to end-" The man began pacing up and down the office.

Draco couldn't believe the intrepidity of the man, he knew the problem, but he was going to give Snape the benefit of the doubt; would Snape really be that childish?

"Bull shit!" retorted Draco, "You - you are being ridiculous! You know as well as I do, that all my father has to do is declare disownment on me, which I am sure coming from him it isn't hard to do. Besides, who gives a damn if I'm dating Harry?" Draco was standing there, feeling his body flare up, the anger seeping inside of him like it had been when Montague began spouting off.

"_Harry_ now is it?" spat Snape. "The fucking, spoiled brat Gryffindor is _Harry_ now?"

"That's right, he's Harry, _just_ Harry, not spoiled and not just a Gryffindor." snapped Draco impatiently. He hated this, he hated people talking about Harry, as if they knew him. They didn't know a damn thing.

Snape snarled moving briskly, until he was inches from Draco's face, "You do know that being associated with Potter, leaves you in jeopardy of being killed? Who the fuck do you think is on the top of the Dark Lord's most wanted list?" He hissed.

Draco didn't back down; he didn't move, his eyes were hard as steel with a fire in them that could melt all metals. "You think, I do not know that? Do you think, Harry didn't tell me this nearly every single day that I showed up on Privet Drive, to check on him - to take care of him, make sure he was actually eating, because of those bastardized muggles!"

"What the fuck are you banging on about?" asked Snape, darkly.

Draco arched an eyebrow, "You don't know-" breathed Draco, "No one has ever told you-" _No wonder_. Snape was blinded, so blinded that he would knock into a wall when it came to who Harry actually was. Draco had to also remember, that he too, had been like that.

"Told me what?" asked Snape through gritted teeth.

"_You_ - just like _me_ - thought Harry enjoyed his fame. You believed that he got delight in being apart of the limelight of the wizarding world." said Draco, barely above a normal spoken level. "I bet you thought he was put up on a fucking pedestal to be admired, huh?" Draco gave him a slow shake of his head, "Well, Severus, I have news for you. Harry's family hates magic, hates wizards, and most of all, they hated Harry and every ounce of magic he has in his veins." Draco leaned against Severus' desk, and crossed his arms over his chest, and watched the man.

Snape's facial expressions flickered and faltered; Draco saw it, he was astonished.

Draco voice leveled, "I know I am in danger Severus. But now, I can't stay away from Harry. There is no fucking way I can separate myself. I'm in it for the long hall."

"Don't tell me that." sneered Snape, turning around and running a hand through his long black hair. "I don't want to fucking hear it."

Draco was trying not to let his anger take control, but it was getting difficult. He breathed in through his nose; his cheeks flushed with a bit of rouge, "Too bad Severus, you are going to hear it. I do not give a flying fuck, what you think, what my father thinks, what my family thinks, and most of all, I don't give a damn what _Voldemort_ thinks!" Draco had been so powered up, that he had no problems with using Voldemort's name.

If Harry could use it, then he damn well could.

With his voice full of spite Severus snarled, "You will, when you have a wand at your throat and two simple words are threatening to escape his mouth."

Draco leaned up off the desk, took three steps to Severus and stopped in front of him, "_I know_." said Draco, in a quiet voice. "I understand that. I made my bed, Severus, and I will lay in it."

"You are not thinking rationally, Draco! Neutral, I can see-"

"_Fuck_, Severus!" Draco yelled, throwing his hands up with irritation. He knew that the man was grasping at strawls, but this was becoming more and more ridiculous. "_Neutral_? You really, _really_ think Voldemort will allow me to remain neutral? You actually believe that incredulous shit? I wasn't in the last war - _you_ were. How many people who played neutral were killed?" He challenged, "_Hmm_?"

Severus tensed up at the question, and his face still had rage, but he spoke calmly, "We can offer you-"

"Don't offer me shit!" interrupted Draco, his eyes locked with Severus, "It's all folly and you know it! You can't offer anyone protection, no one can. Everyone is at risk here." he retorted, and before Severus could get another word in Draco was speaking again. "_Also_ don't go telling me that I'm not being Slytherin about this. I AM a fucking Slytherin, Severus; through and through but being a Slytherin does not make one above feelings and falling for someone! I fell in love with Harry Potter-"

"SHUT UP!" spluttered Snape, his breathing becoming heavy and laboured. "No you didn't! He's a mean little bastard, who deserves to be expelled and cast out of the wizarding world."

"No he does not! Would you stop it with that? You don't even know Harry. You only know a past that you allow to eat at you and haunt your miserable existence." Roared Draco.

Snape reared back, as if he had been slapped forcefully in the face. His eyes narrowing, but Draco wasn't through yet:

"_Yes_, my father, told me." Draco answered Severus' silent question. "He told me all about how terrible the Potters were; how big of a jack arse Potter's best friends were. _Yeah_, I know the damn story. I am fucking sorry that Harry's father made your life a living hell; but you know something? _Harry_ has never met James Potter. Harry, has never laid eyes on the man in anything else but a photograph. Harry grew up with everyone against him," Draco's voice began to rise, and the anger flashed through him, coursing like thunder through his body enveloping him. He'd never felt such vindication in his entire life. "First his muggle relatives hating him, shutting him up in a cupboard as a little boy; feeding him scraps from a table like you would a goddamn dog! They gave him barely wearable rags to wear, telling him he's a fucking freak daily, because he is magical-"

Boy, he'd never used so much foul language in his life. But he wasn't through. He had to drill it into this man's obnoxiously thick skull, just how wrong he was.

The mask had slipped off Snape, during Draco's rant. "Do you know how terrible, Harry was treated? Do you know how bad he blames himself every single day for Cedric Diggory's murder? How he has to walk around, with the whole damn world against him; just like his muggle relatives. He comes here, hoping to get away from the hell, hoping to find solace with people of his kind but all he gets - is bastards like you and a bastard like me for four years. I found the real Harry; I found out just how fucking wrong I was, and I am man enough to stand up and tell you that I was stupid, childish, and wrong. I was ridiculous and I refuse to make that mistake _again_. I refuse to leave Harry, nothing anyone can say or do to make me change my mind…" He said these last few words in a soft leveled tone. His body was on fire, and his magic seemed to roll through his veins in waves pumping up and down, causing his cheeks to stay flush and his eyes to glisten.

The silence in the air was thick and heavily laden; both Slytherins were trying to calm themselves down.

One's mind was overloaded with new information, while the other was trying to come down from the wrathful high he had just endured. He sagged lethargically against Severus' desk. His eyes closed briefly.

"Damn you." Hissed Severus. "I'm the fucking teacher not you." The man's voice had turned calm.

Draco's lifted his head; Severus was standing there, his hands crossed over his chest and he seemed to be in deep thought.

"You do know, you're in high danger?"

"For the thousandth time, _yes_." said Draco, staring straight at Severus.

"Does your father know?"

"Oh, I'm sure Pansy, will be appealing to my mother. Fact is, it's my relationship, not my father's, not my mother's, and not yours. If I fuck it up in the future, it's going to be my fault not anyone elses."

"Serious about Potter?" asked Severus, gritting his teeth.

"Yes, I am."

Severus growled and began to pace back and forth, "I need a fucking drink. In fact, I need a very large overtly flammable drink before I come to terms with what I have learned tonight, for I have a feeling, I do not want to remember." He breathed heavy, and then glanced briefly at the blond. "Go back to your dorm."

Draco had nothing more to say, he pushed himself up off the desk, and strolled to the door. He placed one hand upon it and looked over his shoulder to see Severus standing there, arms out in front of him with his hands pressed against the desk firmly. His head was bowed, with his eyes glaring at the dirty black floor, he too had raw energy, a lot of ghosts centered around the Potion's Master. Draco had always known that. Draco could just see his face. He was irritated about the fact that he was just proved wrong, by no more than a fifteen-year-old.

"Good night Severus." Draco turned, and swept from the dungeons; his robes billowing fashionably behind.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven  
**

Harry awoke before the sun the next morning. He lay there in his dormitory, a deep frown marring his features. He had been happy up until Seamus Finnigan showed his true colours, and being downright nasty to Harry. He had never once had any problem with Seamus, even during the whole Chamber of Secret's fiasco the Irish boy had always been on his side and even making a casual joke about how ridiculous it was.

But now the Gryffindor House seemed divided. Some believed Harry while other's ignored him or pretended to not pay any attention; but there were some that were just downright nasty.

He struggled with the pain in his chest as he kicked the scarlet covers down to his feet and flipped off the bed. There was no more sleeping for him with dreams of more bloody corridors, Harry had a feeling he needed to get out in the open for a while. He quickly showered and dressed in his robes. He kept his hair down and pushed a few strands behind his ear, simply so you could see his earring. It really had become apart of him.

He left the dormitory and scaled the steps and sighed when he saw the dimly lit common room and the roaring fires in the hearth. He collapsed upon one of the scarlet settees, and he stared up at the cathedral like ceiling; nothing could ever be simple for him could it? It wasn't only Seamus that was bothering him. He was one of many in the Gryffindor House who turned their backs against him and even made smart comments about how old and senile Dumbledore was getting.

That made Harry more upset than anything. The Headmaster was one of the most prominent wizards in the world and Cornelius Fudge, feeling threatened slapped him in the face and when Harry tried to tell the world that Voldemort had returned, he ended up backhanded and now look. The whole world seemed against him. It was a depressing feeling.

There was a crack in the air, causing Harry to look over to see Cherity standing there in all her glory. Her large brown eyes were gazed upon him. "Harry Potter sir!"

"Cherity?" asked Harry, curiously.

"Master Draco wants Cherity to check up on Harry Potter sir, when he wakes. Master Draco can't be here, so Cherity comes sir!" She even bowed to him. "Is Harry Potter sir, wanting some breakfast?"

Harry smiled at the bouncy elf and shook his head, "Not at the moment Cherity, but thanks. How did you know I was awake?"

She squeaked, "Cherity did not know sir, Cherity checks when light shines!" She pointed to the window, at the dark sky that was beginning to open up to the new day.

"Oh, thank you Cherity. I am fine."

She beamed, "Master Draco tells Cherity if you is needing me just call for Cherity, I will come to you, sir!" She bowed to him, and then disappeared.

It was after six when the sun began to shine through the windows, bathing the Gryffindor Common Room with a warm elegance. Harry could feel the sunbeams washing over his slender figure. He was hardly aware of the steps creaking with the weight of the descendants and he refused to open his eyes unless he knew it was Ron or Hermione.

He wasn't in the mood for people's wisecracks. Someone brushed by and then fingers began to card through his long black hair. He laughed out loud, and opened his green eyes to see Hermione leaning over him. "Morning, Harry! How long have you been down here?" She gave him a soft smile.

"Er- I don't know, about an hour?"

"Oye, There you are!!" exclaimed Ron, coming over with two bags in his hands. He dropped Harry's onto his stomach. "_Stupid_ Seamus!" He looked over his shoulder and glared at the Irish boy who refused to meet their eyes.

"Stupid Seamus? What about ridiculous wenches like Lavender!" scowled Hermione.

"What happened?" asked Harry, frowning. "She doesn't believe me either?"

"What do you expect Harry!" she turned and stared at the dark headed girl who wasn't very far from them, "From a brainless _bitch_ like her!" Hissed the muggleborn witch.

Harry and Ron did a double take, and stared at their curly haired best friend, who turned back to them her nose turned up with a dignified nod. She was flushed slightly in the cheeks, when she saw the two staring at her, and then before she knew it, Harry and Ron were rolling with insane laughter. Ron collapsed against the settee, as Harry's legs moved for his heavy form, sniggering and laughing uncontrollably.

"Oooh, Hermionnnne!" Called Harry, holding his stomach.

Ron was laughing so much he snorted twice, and shook his head, "That - that was classic!" He stared at her, with an awed look.

She brought her shoulder's up, and then leaned against the armrest, "I'm glad I could make you laugh, but I was serious! Wenches like that isn't worth your time." she patted Harry on the forehead, who was still sniggering.

He wiped the laughing tears away from the corners of his eyes and then slid up, "You just made my morning, Miss Granger!"

"And mine!" Added Ron dazed.

Hermione shook her head, but smiled, "Come on! I'm hungry and we need our timetables."

With a newfound reason to be in a good mood; Harry headed out of the portrait between his two friends. Ron was re-enacting Hermione's words and talking about how it was a landmark moment. Hermione could only blush, at the remarks.

Harry smiled and just listened to his two friend's bantering, it really did help overcome the depressing feelings that he had around the school and his own house at the very moment. Harry remained cheered as he collected his timetable from Professor McGonagall. He had just sat down to eat with Ron and Hermione, he was facing away from Slytherin Table, and he hadn't seen Draco in the group and figured he was sleeping in late. He put the pancakes on his plate and he was pouring the syrup when he heard hisses and dark glowers from random Gryffindors.

He laughed Draco's hands touched him firmly on the shoulders; he looked over his shoulder and up at the blond, before licking his fingers of the syrup, "_Morning_." said Harry, with a smirk.

Ron was staring pointedly at his plate, while Hermione was watching from behind her goblet of orange juice. The rest of Gryffindor did not believe that the two could be seeing one another and the rest of the hall well - they either watched or didn't care.

Draco in response to Harry's greeting kissed him along the side of the mouth; Hermione who was on Harry's right side scooted down instinctively so that Draco could sit. He did, sitting the opposite way Harry was, facing away from the Gryffindors. A few of those Gryffindor's wanted to snap a nasty comment, but they were either kicked by Fred and George or glared at by Ginny and Hermione. Ron pretended to not be paying attention while asking Neville what he was having for breakfast. "Good morning, Harry. Cherity told me you were up early."

Harry laughed, "You don't miss a beat do you." whispered Harry, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"No, I do not. Why were you up so early?" He asked, casually, picking up a strawberry from Harry's plate and eating it.

Harry took a bite of his pancakes, and stared straight ahead, "I thought Gryffindor House would at least be on my side-" He murmured lowly. Ron glanced over at Harry and then shot Seamus a nasty look.

Draco blinked he looked over at Harry, who looked depressed, "They don't believe you?" This surprised him.

"Some do, some don't. It just kind of bites that those you have to sleep with believe you to be an attention seeking kid." He rolled his eyes, and stabbed a piece of his food.

"They'll get over it." stated Draco quietly. He was leaning against the table, he picked up another strawberry. "It won't take long to realize that you were right all along. Once they get their heads out of their arses."

People that had been watching were surprised at how easy the two were talking with one another. It was as if they had known each other for years, and never once been at each other's wand end. To a few people the scene to them was scandalous.

"I don't know." Harry murmured unconvinced, "As long as you and my friends believe me, I shouldn't really be bothered by it." He smiled when Draco's arm coiled itself around the front of his thin waist and stopped against his left thigh.

"I will always believe you." whispered Draco, picking up Harry's goblet for a drink.

"I still feel guilty."

Draco blinked, "Are you an empathic or something?" He asked, shaking his head. "That's over with."

Harry laughed, "I doubt I'm an empathic - whatever that is. Just with you saying you always believe me - and I turned around and disbelieved you."

Draco sniggered behind Harry's goblet of juice. "You're something else, you know that?"

Harry stuck out his tongue in answer and went back to his pancakes. "Aren't you going to eat properly?"

"I did." said Draco. "_Cherity_. I have ordered her to tend to you as well."

"You didn't have to do that." insisted Harry.

"I know that, I wanted too. We got Care of Magical Creatures first, together."

"Yeah." For the first time, Harry brightened considerably at the prospect of having Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins.

To the observers of Hogwart's it was the strangest sight that anyone had ever seen. Harry and Draco in the middle with their friends on each side; Hermione and Ron were arguing with one another and Blaise was casting glances of either amusement or wonderment at their bantering. Crabbe and Goyle were as quiet. Pansy was sulking and looking horrified but she dare not say a word, with so many people on their side it may turn catastrophic and even she wasn't that stupid.

They were on the Hogwart's grounds heading toward Hagrid's Hut. Harry felt a bit dismayed at the fact that Hagrid wasn't around to entertain them. He would gladly accept any dangerous creatures that the man had to offer. Draco didn't say much, he simply kept his hand against the back of Harry's neck, underneath his long black hair, and he would brush his thumb and middle finger across his skin delicately. Harry enjoyed the contact, of him just - being there.

Professor Grubby-Plank was standing next to a bright yellow bird with jewel like eyes. He would come to find out later, that it was a Fwooper. Interesting creatures, however insanity-inducing they were. Before he left for Transfiguration, Draco pulled him close and kissed him, claiming Harry as he did last night; he finished with a licked against his lips, before breaking off for Astronomy.

Harry confidently trekked through the classroom, his eyes shining brightly.

Seamus gave him a disgusted look, "What the fuck do you think you're doing with _Malfoy_?"

Harry looked over at him and was about to respond when Ron stepped in front of Harry and glowered, "What gives you the privilege to even speak to Harry?" His blue eyes narrowed on Seamus' surprise and defiant look. Hermione was staring at Ron as if she had never seen him before. The Gryffindors were looking nervous while the Ravenclaws looked curious.

"I just want to know why you're going to such great lengths for attention! First ridiculous accusations about _You Know Who _and now you're fucking Malf-" Seamus never got to finish and no one saw it coming, but Ron had swung his fist defiantly and it crashed against the middle of Seamus' face causing a distinct crack, blood, and the teen to go flying to the ground with an ungraceful thump. The room backed up, as Dean stared in horror, before dropping to his best friend's aid.

"Finish that sentence you traitor… I _fucking_ dare you." growled Ron, his ears and face as red as the blood on his knuckles. "Ron!" Harry and Hermione cried at the same time. Hermione was shocked, while Harry leaned around Ron to see Seamus holding his nose.

"Ronald Weasley! What in the world, is going on!" Professor McGonagall had swept through and her mouth was open in surprise at the fact that Ron was towering over Seamus who was on the ground. Hermione and Harry on either side of him to stunned to speak.

Ron however looked over at her and with a little more confidence than he would usually have he said plainly, "It was his fault. He wouldn't shut up."

"Seamus was goading Harry, Professor." said Hermione's small voice. She cast Ron a mild glare that was weak.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips together, "Well, I have never! In my own house!" She sent both a glare, "Mr. Thomas, please take Mr. Finnigan up and to the hospital wing, Mr. Weasley you will serve detention with me tonight for your foul behaviour." She said, sharply.

"One detention?" growled Seamus, as he was pulled up by Dean. "He deserves more than that!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Finnigan." McGonagall's eyes narrowed, "For verbally assaulting a student."

Seamus glowered, "That's not fair!"

"_Continue,_ Mr. Finnigan and I may take more-" warned the Transfiguration Professor.

"Come on Seamus." coaxed Dean, "Let's get you to the hospital wing."

"Mr. Weasley, go wash your hands and be back here. The rest of you - get to your seats…"

Harry frowned, "I'm sorry Ron-"

Ron rolled his eyes, "For what? He was the one who wouldn't shut his mouth-" He smirked, and looked over at Hermione, "I'll listen to your lecture later..." With that he headed out of the room, leaving Harry to look at Hermione who was blushing slightly.

"I wasn't going to lecture him this time-" she whispered, weakly.

Harry chuckled and wrapped his arm around his best female friend and they got their seats at the front of the class. He couldn't believe Ron had done that, especially after a wisecrack about him and Draco. He knew that his best friend was trying to accept the strange relationship but he had no idea that Ron would defend it.

Harry looked to Hermione to see that she was still blushing. She caught his eye and then said quietly, "I think he's taken quite well to your relationship Harry."

"I think so too. W- why?" He asked her.

Hermione smiled gently and leaned into the confused boy-who-lived, "He loves you Harry." whispered Hermione, her arm circling around his. "I mean - not in the way Draco does-" Harry blushed. "But, you're his best friend. You mean everything to him."

"He never showed this side of him before." murmured Harry. "I like it - I love it even." He insisted. "But - last year -"

"Was a fiasco." said Hermione. "I do not think I had ever seen Ron so miserable in his life-" Harry was shocked that Hermione wasn't paying attention to Professor McGonagall's explanation on the rundown on what they would be doing for that semester. "When all that went down last year. I think that's his biggest regret Harry. Since then, he's been trying to make it up to you. He almost lost you last year in the exact same tournament that he accused you of rigging."

"Just being my best friend makes up for it." Harry told her.

"I know that Harry and even he knows that. But, he's still trying to compensate for what he did." She pressed her chin against his shoulder a moment; her eyes flickering to Professor McGonagall, listening to her tell the class they would be going deeper into Animagi.

When Ron came back he plopped down beside Harry; Hermione leaned over and slapped Ron on the shoulder, "I wasn't going to lecture you!" she fussed, "I was - going - to _congratulate_ you."

Ron blinked and looked at Harry who sniggered into his Hermione's curly hair; Ron then did the old fashion touch against Hermione Granger's forehead and asked, "Are you feeling okay? Who are you? And what have you done with our Hermione?"

Hermione laughed and looked up at Harry who was trying not to be loud in his laughter.

"Granger, Potter, and Weasley, would you turn around and pay attention!" snapped their Head of House, with irritation.

All three kids jerked, and Hermione leaned up and blushed, "Sorry Professor." She answered sheepishly for herself, Ron, and Harry.

After Transfiguration Charms with the Hufflepuff's and then it was lunch. Harry saw Luna as he was coming out of the Charms classroom. One of the girl's had knocked her stuff out of her hands and she was on the ground picking it up. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran to help her. Harry knelt down by her, "Hey, here let us help."

"Thank you, they have this assorted game they like to play. Whenever I have my hands full they try to make me drop it."

Hermione scowled at that, "Who?"

"Just the girls in my dorm and a couple older kids."

"People are stupid." said Ron shaking his head.

Harry felt bad, how could someone be so cruel? He helped her pile her stuff in her bag. It was full of amusing items that Harry wondered what they were. "Do you want to sit with us for lunch?" He asked, after tying her bag.

Luna smiled, "I would like that. Having bread in my hair doesn't sound very much fun-"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged wary looks. "Come on!" Harry's arm curled around the girl and he led the way through the corridors toward the Great Hall.

"Oye, how long have they been doing this?" asked Ron, incredulously.

"Just because you're interesting doesn't give them the right to pick on you." said Hermione, all galled up.

"They have done that since first year, when Anna poured honey in my hair. It took a very long time to get out." She said, casually.

Harry was horrified at the prospect of fellow house mates doing something so vile for no reason at all. They got their seats at Gryffindor, dropping everything under the table at their feet.

"What are you doing? Picking up strays?" declared a sixth year Gryffindor, with a look of disgust on their faces.

Fred and George eyed each other and then they kicked the sixth year, causing him to yelp and jump up. "Shut up McLaggen." retorted George.

"It's none of your damn business, who they're friend's with." added Fred, with a roll of his eyes. The bulky Gryffindor just glared, but said nothing; two against one usually did that to a person.

Luna smiled offhandedly, and picked at her sandwich when Ginny came over to sit by her. Draco came by, kissed Harry, and then he questioned them about what happened to Finnigan.

Ron however answered the Slytherin, "He opened his fat arse mouth, that's what he did. Damn traitor."

Draco smirked, "That tells me enough." he insisted, sitting for a while before heading to Slytherin table with his friends.

Luna was talking about Defence Against the Dark Arts to Ginny and how dreadful Professor Umbridge was. "She has absolutely no capabilities." said the fourth year, "I believe a flobberworm would have better teaching skills than her-"

Hermione snorted into her pumpkin juice, and Ron arched an eyebrow, "She that terrible?"

Luna was absolutely right. _Defence Against the Dark Arts_ was a literal joke! Harry had become so angry at the way she spoke to him and the rest of the students that he couldn't control his defiance and stood up and challenged her. The problem with this challenge landed him in detention quicker than if he had picked a fight with Snape. At least Snape would goad him and give him the benefit of the doubt. But Umbridge, she waved him off and called him a liar. It made things worse, and only after Hermione and Ron held him down, that Harry got away with only a weeks worth of detention. He shifted in his seat, and soon rested his head against Ron, trying to ignore the simpering voice, that was causing a serious headache. His face flamed, and his heart pounding quickly.

When Harry left the class, he looked at Hermione who was staring around in horror, "What the _hell_ was that?" she asked, everyone including Gryffindors nodded their agreement on that.

"Fucking joke, that's what it was." hissed Ron, as they rounded corners. "I can't believe she gave you a weeks worth of detention! What a bitch!"

"I think I'm going to break open my Defence Books later." murmured Harry to Ron, who gave a nod. He was still throttled at Umbridge's accusations of being a liar. He was trying to calm his temper down. His pale face had flushed, and even Seamus and Lavender were in agreeance with him.

Seamus' face was now bandaged over his swollen nose, from where Ron had punched him. The Irish teen had kept his mouth shut since the incident in Transfiguration.

"I'm actually with you on this - the most important subject we need - and it's a _complete_ joke!" exclaimed Ron, looking over his shoulder casually.

Neville came up beside them, he was a bit nervous as he always was, "My gran' doesn't like her. She's overly zealous about Fudge and the Ministry, control. She hates half-breeds, as in Centaurs, and stuff…" He said, in a soft voice. He looked scared and he glanced around him hoping that the small squat like woman wasn't listening behind a stone figure.

"I never would have guessed?" Hermione said nastily. "Talking about the control of half-beings and the restrictions they have -" she growled, "enough to drive me insane."

"Calm down beautiful!" Harry insisted, patting her on the back.

Herbology with the Slytherin's was next on Harry's list. Draco had been waiting for Harry in the Entrance Hall and greeted him with a kiss. This caused the angry red blotches to leave Harry's pale features. "What happened?" asked Draco, as Blaise held the door open, for them and even for Ron and Hermione, who murmured thanks.

"It was _horrible_!" Harry said, pressing himself into Draco as they crossed the grassy hills and to the Herbology Greenhouses.

"Harry got a weeks worth of detention." Ron declared, "They had a stand off! She called him a liar and he called her a liar - it got pretty dirty…"

Draco's eyes narrowed, "Did she now?" He said slowly. He didn't look very happy, as he tightened his grip on Harry. He had enough detentions for one day to be going on with.

"I think I set a new record. I doubt my dad even got that many detentions on the first bloody day."

"Yes, most likely under Fudge's orders." This came from Hermione. "The dumb -" Harry and Ron looked at her hopefully. "_Toad_…"

Ron sighed, "Darn, I had hoped, you'd get into your little tirade again." He said, his ears going red slightly.

Hermione laughed and simply shook her head in response.

Herbology was a most interesting of classes; Harry was paired up with Draco, while Hermione and Ron paired up together. Apparently, they were dealing with creature like plants that reminded Harry of mandrakes babies, except these were just a touch cuter with a peach and soft tan colour. They didn't even look all that dirty. They sprouted bright blue and purple blossoms at the top of their heads and they were used quite often in Truth Serum agents. They were called, _Hunbraes._

"I figured these little guys would be an interesting first day of class project. Nothing too dangerous about them; I want you to pull them out and pot them. Be gentle, they're just babies!" declared Madam Sprout with a wide smile. "You might want to work together with your partner, these baby plants do have hand and feet and some may cling to you!"

Harry laughed and took off his gloves, "Well, here goes nothing." he said, pulling the plant up by its green vines. Draco held the pot down so it didn't come up with the plant. It had yet to sprout its beautiful colours because they were so young. He pulled them up and he gasped, when it began to giggle and flail its little arms.

Draco laughed and leaned over, "Hey! It's kind of cute." He said, as it reached out and grabbed his finger. "Oh, no! You're not biting me." he murmured, moving his hand back quickly, as Harry continued to laugh, when the little baby plant reached out and grabbed him by the nose.

Harry's smile widened and he couldn't resist bringing the plant closer to him. The giggling baby began to move its hands wildly. "He's not even that dirty." said Harry, in shock. The baby grabbed against his robes. Harry changed his grip, and held it closer.

"I don't think it's a boy." stated Draco, looking down at the determining factor.

Harry laughed and nudged him, "Sorry, I didn't _look_. I didn't know plants were male or female-" His laughter was one of several students. A lot of the witches and wizards were holding the babies to them, having a whole lot of fun. Hermione was laughing as her plant/baby tried to chew at her hair. Ron was leaning around her and trying to distract it so that Hermione could move her hair back.

Harry pressed the baby against his chest and then touched held it, touching his tail slightly and his back. "She feels human!" said Harry in shock.

Draco blinked and lowered himself so that he could see the baby's dark earth coloured eyes blinking and grabbing against Harry's robes with her little fist. The blond Slytherin touched it, and it giggled. "Yeah - it does." he was rubbing against the hand and up the arm until the baby/plant feet began to kick. "She likes you."

"What do these plants turn into later on?" asked Daphne GreeneGrass.

Madam Sprout smiled, "Very good question Miss GreeneGrass, they're angelic now, but you just wait. Give them a month and they become poisonous and - very ugly."

"Awe, how could something so cute become ugly?" asked Harry, looking down at the little girl baby/plant.

Draco took it after Harry, and he had to pry the Hunbrae from Harry's robes, and laughed when it moved to cling to him, giggling and grabbing at the Slytherin. "This is weird," said Draco, shaking his head. "Let's get her in the pot."

"That sounds evil." declared Harry. "Put a baby thing in a pot!"

"It's not a real baby." insisted Draco, although he had a grin on his face, while he said this. "You're getting too attached!" He teased the green-eyed boy.

"I am not! I know very well it's just a Hunbrae plant!" He sulked. "It's just - cute."

"Well, let's put her up and deal with the others." He said, "You can hold them and coddle them too."

Harry grinned, "Good!" He said helping Draco put the creature in its new pot.

By the time Harry and everyone left the Greenhouses, Harry was declaring to Draco how much he wanted one of those.

"A Hunbrae? You do know they turn poisonous right?" He reminded.

Harry pouted, "It was adorable."

"Yes, while they're young - but they're very messy I bet." They had started walking on almost forgetting about their friends who were lagging behind.

Harry circled his arm around Draco's back, hooking against the taller teen's belt with his index and middle finger. "Messy or not! They'd be worth it. They'd love you back forever."

Draco blinked, and glanced over at Harry, who was smiling, "Are we even talking about Hunbraes anymore?"

Harry almost blushed, he cleared his throat, "O- Of course we are." He stammered, swiftly. "I just think - they're - _sweet_."

Draco eyed him, and then he leaned in and kissed him, while walking up the stone steps at the same time. "Okay then, yes, they were sweet. But they don't stay that way forever."

Harry smiled, "That was fun-" He then said, as the doors opened for them. Draco's arm was around his shoulder, and Harry was as close as you could be without being glued permanently. "They were so - cute just - giggling and trying to get your attention. That's all they wanted."

"Yes, and you gave them that." insisted Draco, as they stopped and waited for their slowpoke friends.

Being with Draco in class had cheered him up immensely, and he was about to forget about them detentions when Umbridge waddled up to him with seven pink slips in her podgy hand. She pursed her thin lips together when she saw Harry in company of someone.

"Mr. Potter, you will come to my classroom Friday night at 8 o' clock sharp, do not be late or I will add another."

Draco simply eyed her coolly, as Harry took the pink slips and nodded, "_Sure_." Was his remark.

"I would advise you next time to hold your tongue, unless you are spoken to directly." She then eyed Draco looking him up and down, "Sir. Lucius Malfoy's son, am I correct?"

Draco tilted his head, "You are." He said curtly.

Her eyes glowed and she placed her hands together almost like an innocent little angel, that had been deformed at birth, "It is a pleasure to meet his son. I have only heard great things about you from your prestigious father."

"Right-" He said slowly. "I had no idea; I came up in my father's conversations." In fact, he could guarantee you that his father rarely talked about him.

"Oh, you do quite often!" As she said this, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Daphne, Crabbe, and Goyle finally made it to the Entrance Hall, all of them having talked casually. "And since you are Sir. Lucius's son, I will give you a word of advice. You might want to steer yourself from unpopular company and those who are a potential candidate in criminality." She said, as innocently as she dared, her eyes flickered once to Harry, and then back at Draco sweetly.

Draco arched a crafted eyebrow into his hairline and stared at her with an unexplained look. Harry squirmed in his arms, "I would thank you for the advice had it not been insulting..."

Her bug like eyes widen discreetly, "Oh no, Mr. Malfoy never take what I say to you as an insult - _oh no, no, no_. I would never do Sir. Lucius Malfoy the dishonour…"

"Well, then, kindly reframe from giving me future advice. Come on Harry, I'll walk you to History of Magic." Their friend's followed quickly; Ron a bit slower as he glared at the Ministry Official who looked as though she had a case of hiccups.

Harry grimaced, "I don't want to get you in bad with her!" He insisted.

Draco smirked, and looked over his shoulder, "Don't you worry about me." He said swiftly. He gritted his teeth; they moved along the corridor toward History of Magic, "I have enough dirt on Fudge to send them both flying on their arses. I do not think he counted on that. He probably thinks I'm joking." The taller teen was now talking more to himself than Harry.

"What are you talking about Draco?"

"He probably suspects, since I haven't made them public that I was just pulling at his leg-" Draco's eyes narrowed, "_Well_ - he will get a big surprise before long."

Blaise came up to Draco looking at him cautiously, "Does this have anything to do with what you found over the summer?"

Draco didn't answer right away he was still contemplating on what he was going to do next. He had to be careful; if he attacked to hard then it may fall back on Harry. He would have to play this safe. When politics were involved things could get nasty. His father had taught him that.

"Draco, what did you find?" asked Harry, touching him on the chest, "You never did tell me?"

Draco smiled, "No need to tell you right now, Harry. You're conscience is too pure for the information."

"Is it that bad?" asked Hermione, having not said a word since Draco began talking about Fudge in a dark way. "What could he have done that was so terrible?" She looked from Draco to Blaise. Ron was just along for the ride, and shrugged at Crabbe and Goyle, who were looking confused as well.

They got to History of Magic; Draco didn't release Harry yet, "Let's just say, what I found out could send two different species into a war… or at least destroy a relationship that was never whole to begin with-" He said no more. He kissed Harry firmly on the lips, "If she continues this - I will do what I have too. See you Harry…"

"Bye _Po_- Harry." said Blaise, raising a hand. "Granger, Weasley." He nodded to Harry's friends and walked off to catch up with Draco. The two large Slytherin's following.

000

**A.N. Stop of for a quick read at this? _Please:_ I am sorry, it's been a whole week since I've posted. I have not forgotten. In fact, I have had a humongous brainstorm for this story, wrote it down and then got sidetracked. I am also currently writing another story, but it shouldn't interfere with this one seeing as I am co-writing it with a friend of mine. I hope you enjoy this. I have several pieces of this story, but I don't know which to actually use. Several different scenarios that might change the course of things… also if there are events 'out of order' forgive me. I don't have my fifth book, and I'm doing this by memory and I may detour quite a bit from the fifth. I hope you don't mind. Thank you for all the reviews. They have been amazing and helpful. **


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

A feeling of true serenity spread itself far and wide over Harry as he found himself wrapped up in Draco's arms underneath an old willow tree that resided about twenty feet from Hagrid's hut. The five o' clock shadow from the dim sun cast its shade across the teenagers and the breeze was warm and comfortable. Draco's back was against the tree and his legs were parted and Harry was between them with his head against Draco's thighs and his feet curled up under him. It wasn't easy being Slytherin and Gryffindor and having no place to simply sit with one another.

It had taken better part of the afternoon to escape their friends and wandering eyes. The castle seemed so large but it also seemed claustrophobic at the same time. It seemed that retreating outside was the only way for Harry and Draco to spend some time together.

"What are we going to do when it starts getting cold?" asked Harry, feeling Draco's fingers smooth the tangles in his hair.

"I was just thinking that exact same thing." He told the Gryffindor. "We can't sit out here forever and eventually we will be found."

Harry grimaced, "Yeah, that's the world of Harry Potter." He mumbled, "Never private."

Draco's right arm wrapped around Harry's shoulder and arms and he lowered himself until he was just centimetres away from his ear; he pressed kisses along the boy's cheek. He blew against his ear lightly causing Harry's skin to ripple with goose bumps.

Harry shifted from his side and captured Draco's pressing lips; raising up his hands ran up and down the robed body that was underneath him. He soon moved from his submissive position and onto his knees with his hands cupping Draco just under his jaw line next to his ear, he continued to the subliminal kisses that began aching readily against his lips. Draco's legs were straddled either side of Harry, and his hands moved into those restricting Hogwart's robes touching and feeling anything that might suppress his constant craving.

Pulling back with regretfully, Harry caressed Draco's lips with his tongue before speaking in a neatly broken voice, "I want to do this, without people spotting us and without gracing the front pages of the latest damn magazine…"

Draco's hand moved to the back of Harry's neck and pulled him down, kissing him hard, "I will work on it." He insisted, "I may have an idea."

Harry lowered himself and sat against his knees, brushing against Draco's hair simply because he could and no one else was allowed too. "Oh?" Harry's voice full of curiosity.

"Mhmm, trust me on this?" asked Draco. "It might take some time with that fat wench in the way. But, I _might_ have it covered."

Harry laughed and bit against his lower lip, "Of course I'll trust you. I learnt my lesson the first time."

Harry was mildly confused by the time dinner came around that evening. He sat in the Great Hall and noticed that Draco and his friend's were nowhere to be found. Ron and Hermione were bantering, one was complaining about the ridiculous amount of reading they had to do because of their OWLs, while the other was complaining about Umbridge.

The brunette had been in such a tirade that she didn't even whack Ron over the head when he bad mouthed reading and the library. Harry sat back and listened; his eyes flickering to the double doors every so often, hoping to catch sight of Draco. Luna was sitting next to Ginny and the two were pouring over a questionnaire in the Quibbler magazine. Neville would make random comments about his plant and Seamus well; he remained at the very end of the table with Dean, Lavender, and Parvati.

Their talk under the willow tree hadn't slipped Harry's mind, and he wondered what Draco had up his sleeve. That Slytherin was always up to something, and Harry was beginning to enjoy the little surprises the blond always seemed to have in store for him.

"Hey, Harry? Where's Draco?" voiced Hermione, realizing that the blond hadn't come over.

"I'm not entirely sure. He told me to trust him on this." He gave a half shrug. "So, I'm going to wait and see." He went for one of the desserts on the table when a dark brown headed girl plopped herself down between him and Ron. She was tall, tan skinned, with the same dark eyes as her hair. She wasn't your sickly figured female, nor was she heavy either. Angelina Johnstone. If Harry had been interested in girls, he would have been interested without a doubt.

"Harry, I've been made Quidditch Captain by Professor McGonagall, and we have our first Quidditch practice Friday." Harry whinged as she said this; "Oh no-"

Her eyes narrowed, "What did you do?"

"Umbridge."

"On the first bloody day?" she practically shrieked.

"He got seven." Ron supplied for the seventh year.

"_Seven_?" Angelina's eyes bulged and her forehead crinkled, "How the hell did you round up seven detentions?!"

"Her fault!" defended Harry.

"It was her fault." said Hermione, trying to smooth things over.

"_Bloody hell_ Harry, I need you." said Angelina throwing her hands up. "Now, what are we going to do? I only have it Fridays and Sundays."

"Well - I don't know. I'll make it Sunday?"

She scowled, "You better!" She said, firmly. "I need replacements and I need help!"

"The twins can help."

Angelina gave a derisive groan and glanced over her shoulder at two cunning smiles that were identical. "You don't say?" She voiced dryly.

"Well, what about Katie?" suggested Harry, nodding to the other dark haired girl who had light blue eyes. "I'm sure she knows more about Quidditch than I do!"

"I want your opinion though." insisted Angelina. "We need to get a Keeper-"

Ron perked at this, "Oye, when are you holding tryouts?"

"I don't know yet." said Angelina, with a smile. "I'll let you know though."

"Well, I'm sure Sunday; I can get away from the toad."

Angelina snorted, "I can't believe you. You out did the twins!" she said, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder. "That's remarkable."

Harry laughed lowly, "I think I out did my own father." _And_ godfather combined, Harry thought this last bit to himself.

Angelina smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "Take it easy Harry, oh and before I go-" She gave him a peculiar look. "What is going on?"

Harry took a drink of his pumpkin juice and then looked innocently to his fellow Gryffindor, "Whatever are you talking about Angelina dear?"

She closed one eye and raised her brow, "You know what I'm talking about. The Slytherins you've been running around with?"

Harry smiled, "Oh, Draco."

"Yeah…" Angelina began slowly. "Last time I heard you two had your wands pointed at each other's throat-"

"Things change."

"_Obviously_!"

"Maybe." said Hermione out loud. "Some of the most unexpected actually have a brain." she turned and stared pointedly at Lavender. "They know the truth when it _hits_ them in the face-"

Angelina smiled, "Oh, _that_, well I am a Gryffindor through and through." Was all she said, as she rubbed against Harry's shoulders. She winked before standing and leaving the hall.

Ron was staring after her, until Hermione slapped him on the arm. "Close your mouth." She ordered, with a distinct roll of her eyes.

Harry went back to the common room when he was sure that Draco wasn't coming to dinner. He tried not to be bothered by it, he knew that the teen was busy with something and couldn't always show up. He collapsed onto the settee that he had been laying on that morning. Ron plopped down and pulled out his chocolate frog cards, as Hermione sat between them after changing into shorts and a loose t-shirt. She had her books on her lap, and the three wiled away the time as they usually did, as Gryffindor's randomly filtered in and out of the common room.

It was a quarter to eight when there was a tap at the window and Neville opened it for a very familiar eagle owl to fly through and land on Harry's shoulder. "Hey Cledwyn, watchya got for me?" He asked, seeing a letter tied to his foot.

Ron and Hermione looked at it, "I remember him from last year!" said Hermione.

"Strangely enough so do I!" said Ron, scratching his head. "How long have you two been seeing each other?"

Harry laughed, "I told you already." He said petting the owl before it flew back out the open window. "Remember?"

Ron sighed, "I'm still bloody confused over this!" He admitted.

"You're doing an excellent job, accepting it though."

Ron scrunched his nose and stuck his tongue out, childishly. Hermione laughed and shook her head. "I _accept_ it but I don't _understand_." He reasoned.

Harry continued to laugh, his shoulder's shaking. The look on Ron's face had been priceless. "You will, Ron. I promise."

"If you say so."

Harry opened the letter and was graced with Draco's neat handwriting;

_Harry,_

_I apologize for not showing up for dinner. I got sidetracked and swept up into warding charms and anything to keep what I have in mind unnoticed from prying eyes. Surprisingly enough I had help, otherwise, I never would have completed it. It has taken me and a group of others the better part of the night to get it right, it is not complete but it will do for now. The charms are up and in place, could you meet on the fourth floor behind that ugly Imp statue in your father's cloak at nine o' clock? If you can't just bring Cledwyn back with a response, otherwise I'll wait… _

_Love, _

_Draco_

The curiosity of a cat crept along Harry's very senses, what in the world had Draco gotten himself into? He laughed out loud and closed it. "Draco wants me to meet him tonight. Apparently, he has something to show me."

Ron arched an eyebrow, "Really? What time?"

"Nine o' clock."

"That's roughly an hour from now. Most people will be turning in so I doubt anyone will notice." said Hermione, lightly.

Harry cocked his head to the side, and studied the girl a moment, his elbow was against the back of the scarlet couch and he was playing with his earring, "Hermione? What has gotten into you lately?" He asked, casually.

She laughed, "Nothing, Harry."

"Nothing?" Ron spoke up. "Hermione, you called Lavender a bitch - you didn't even smack me when I commented about reading and the library and if that wasn't enough you bad mouthed a teacher."

"A _teacher_? That hardly fits with that lump of a witch Umbridge." said Hermione, brazenly. "Besides, Harry here deserves someone that makes him happy and I'm not about to go against it. I may be wary of Draco Malfoy, and yes a little untrusting but I also have watched you two all day long and every time you speak that Slytherin's name you smile. What can I do? Yell at you for being happy? _No_, I'm not going to do that!" Harry stared at her with open shock, but she wasn't through. "Not to mention, he is actually genial! I still have doubts, but he seems genuine when in your presence, but to me only time will tell."

"Okay, I get the being happy for Harry - but what about the sudden lacking in rules? You were chastised by McGonagall, Hermione!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I am not lacking in rules." She said, prominently. "I am a tad bit older this year Ron, I care far more about you and Harry's happiness and wellbeing than I do about school studies."

Ron's mouth gaped, "_Finally_, you got your priorities straight." He crowed, "I remember first year, you stated you'd rather die than be expelled-" Harry's grin could only become wider as he recalled that very conversation and setting.

Hermione blushed at the recollection, "Yeah - well - I was _eleven_, what do you expect?"

Ron laughed, "I'm not entirely sure. You've given us one too many surprises today."

Hermione's cheeks continued to burn an attractive shade of red, "Well, I am glad I am finally doing something right."  
Harry could only chuckle in response to Hermione's answer. Ron looked as if he were on cloud nine. The teen was beginning to have more and more suspicions about Ron and Hermione, but he kept them to himself, there was no need to start a mini-war.

That was Ron's job.

000

With his silky cloak draped over his small frame, Harry made his way down the empty staircase and into the half empty common room. There were a few students gathering up their last minute things and the darkness brushed into the room from the windows only to be evaporated by the flickering fireplace. Harry saw that Hermione leaning against the wall next to a statue of a beautiful winged Griffin. She had a book in her hand and was flipping through, while randomly looking up. Harry smiled and poked her in the hip.

Hermione laughed and cast her eyes around once more, before pushing against the entrance of the common room and held the door open long enough for Harry to slip through. Hermione walked out with Harry for a few moments. "I'll walk with you to the fourth floor." murmured Hermione, glancing over her shoulder at the Fat Lady who was eyeing the brunette shrewdly.

Harry smiled and headed off with her, they passed a couple prefects but no one bothered her because she was one herself. He chuckled, "Pays to be a prefect." murmured Harry, nudging her with his shoulder.

She stifled her giggles, and walked passed the Grey Lady who was headed off to the Ravenclaw Tower. "It has its bonuses."

They got to the fourth floor, and Harry invisibly hugged Hermione before padding off, leaving the Gryffindor girl to laugh and head off to Professor McGonagall's room to wait for Ron to get out of detention.

Harry sidestepped another ghost and rounded the corner of the corridors before he saw the ugly Imp statue that was standing upside down in carved stone and it had a smarmy look on its cheeky little face. He looked over to see his blond companion leaning against the wall between one of the abandoned classrooms and a thin corridor that was thinner than usual. If Harry remembered correctly, the corridor led to unused rooms and Harry had only ever entered the area two or three times in passing. Draco had his knee propped up with his foot against the wall, and he was staring at his nails, and would casually look up.

Harry grinned slyly and waited for a moment, hoping Draco would move up off the wall. He did and began to pace, with his wand twirling in his right hand. He looked around making sure the corridor was empty except for landscape portraits. Draco stopped and stared straight ahead, and that's when Harry walked up behind him, leaned up and then with a sweep of his invisibility cloak he encircled Draco.

Draco's laughter was louder than it usually was as Harry drug him down to his level. He was too tall so he had to hunch so that the cloak fit him. "Harry!" He whispered, turning around to face Harry fully. He graced him with a soft kiss while still fighting the urge to laugh louder. "You - _damn_! You nearly scared me, had I not been expecting you." He poked at Harry, who sniggered and nibbled against Draco's lips.

"Are you covered completely?" Harry asked, adjusting the cloak. They were body to body, and their scents mingled. "It's gonna look odd if someone walks by and sees shoes and nothing else…"

Draco laughed quietly and looked down to see the cloak touching the ground. "Yeah, I'm covered…" He smiled and kissed Harry again, "You taste good and smell it-"

Harry laughed, "This close, I hope so. What do you have to show me?" The curiosity eating at him.

Draco grinned, "Come on! I've been working on the damn thing for hours. I was so filthy you wouldn't have recognized me." He took hold of one part of the invisibility cloak, so they both had a free hand.

Harry's hand ran around Draco's waist and then teasingly moved down, "I'm sure I would have recognized you." he said, taking advantage of the close encounter, by touching Draco on the arse.

Smirking, Draco answered him with a kiss. "I was covered in dust and black from head to toe."

"What have you been doing?" asked Harry in shock, when they got to the end of the thin corridor. There were only two doors that remained empty and then between the two doors was an old fashioned mirror about the size of the a wardrobe and on either side there were tapestries.

"I discovered this at the beginning of second year." he admitted. "I never did anything with it, there was no reason. I just kept it in the back of my mind."

"Fred and George mentioned about a mirror. They said it had caved in!"

Draco grinned, "Caved in? Do you really think something so magical could cave in unless by force, Harry?"

The look of dawning washed over Harry, "Oh, you did it."

"Right in one," said the Slytherin. "I have been warding the hell out of this, since I cleared it out. Blaise helped, he's better at it than me."

"Warding - how do you know how to ward?"

"I have access to any reading material I desire." He answered, "Tap your wand against the mirror and say _Gaelan_." He smiled at the name.

"Okay," His wand already out he tapped against the reflection of nothing and murmured, "_Gaelan_." Harry should have been prepared but he wasn't, the mirror moved forward out of the wall, and before Harry could stall, Draco was already pushing him into the hole that was behind the mirror. Harry staggered into the darkness, and winced, "Draco?"

"Hold on," Draco closed the mirror back by repeating, "_Gaelan_." As soon as he mirror sealed itself back; Draco flicked his wand again and before Harry's eyes the room lit up in blazing artificial light.

The room was entirely blank but it was perfectly clean. The walls were grey stone and the floor was spotless and a dark granite. There was a threshold that went further on.

"If you keep taking the passage through you wind up coming out of a mountain side that overlooks the Shrieking Shack."

"Wow, the twins mentioned something like that - but they had stopped using it." said Harry walking through. It wasn't drafty like Harry would expect.

"It's completely empty. There isn't a damn spider in sight. Cherity, Blaise, and I worked our arses off."

Harry turned his hands on either side of the doorframe, "Why didn't you come and get me? I would have helped."

"It wasn't a big deal." Draco walked through with the Invisibility cloak on his arm. "There are two more rooms before the tunnel leads off, more narrow."

Harry descended into another room that was double the size of the one they came into, but the one next to it was small. It was all grey stone and same dark granite floors.

"I was thinking that you and I could fix this place up; no one can get to it. Well, Dumbledore probably could…" He said, offhandedly, "But, I highly doubt any other student in this school could open the mirror. It has a _Notice-Me-Not_ charm on it and even a lock; it will never open without the password."

Harry smiled when he felt Draco's arms lock around him, and his lips pressing along his neck. "This sounds fun." He told Draco. "My Transfiguration skills and conjuring isn't exactly above fourth year."

"Well then, I am just going to have to teach you, now aren't I?" He smiled, "Not to mention anything else we need is just a passage away."

"When do you want to get started?" asked Harry, heading back to the front room, his fingers entwined with Draco's who was following him.

"How about Saturday morning?" He suggested. "We would have all day long. We'll alter your features as usual and we'll go into Hogsmeade."

Harry nodded, "Sounds wonderful. I can't wait to get started. The sooner out of prying eyes, the better."

"My thoughts exactly." said Draco, pressing his lips against Harry's soft skin.

"By the way, why the name Gaelan?"

Draco smiled, "Ah, I named it after you."

Harry blinked, and looked up, "Gaelan? Uh, Draco, my names Harry."

Laughing, Draco brushed casually against the boy's pitch black hair, "I know that, but Gaelan means calm, and you're a calm person."

Harry laughed, "So, you decide to call me, Gaelan?"

"Do you mind?" asked Draco, his kisses continuing along his neck.

"Keep doing that and you can call me whatever you want." he breathed. Draco sniggered and nibbled, against the pale skin. "Hmm, since you - have - re- _uhhh_, _Dracooo_." He hissed when his lips and mouth continued to taste him, forming a sensation of erotic thoughts and emotions. "You need a name." said Harry as fast as he could before he fell under the spell of Draco's touch.

"Hmm, whatever you want Harry."

"Don't say that-" whimpered Harry, his body reacting. "You might regret it."

Draco chuckled huskily into Harry's ear, "I doubt it."

* * *

**A.N. Bleh! I couldn't update last night. The document manager wasn't working properly. Are any of you interested in a Lucius/Harry story by any chance? I have been working on it for about a month or so now, lol. It's Alternate Universe, and there's really no Voldemort or war going on. It's a more of a laid back fic. I have never read a laid back Lucius/Harry and the pairing was begging me to do one. So, heh. I've been doing it. :P Thank you to those who've read this! I love the reviews. and about the HERBOLOGY lesson, I was really showing just how deprived Harry was of affection. I love my Harry when he needs affection. It's so much more fun to write. :)**


End file.
